


A Dance Made for Two

by TemporalLegend



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, F/M, Familial Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, shusumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporalLegend/pseuds/TemporalLegend
Summary: "... She cried, because despite the fact that she felt that she was so undeserving, she was beyond relieved that the boy next to him still stood by her side."An exploration of Sumire's depression and mentality as she struggles to come to terms with her past. Along the way, she discovers that the support she needed had been by her side the entire time.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 91
Kudos: 268





	1. A Wish, and a Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone- I'm just going to preface this by saying that I normally don't write fanfics - I haven't in a long time, actually. 
> 
> However, I found Sumire's story too compelling to not write a story about. I really resonated with her in the original story, and felt that it could've been so much more powerful had it been properly fleshed out. I really wanted to expand more on the psychological and mental struggle that Sumire faces, because to me, that was what made Sumire such a great character. And thus, my own story was born.
> 
> This is a story of Sumire dealing and coming to terms with her feelings of guilt, depression, and sorrow towards her beloved sister. And along the way, she finds out just what it means to hold someone close to her heart.
> 
> Please enjoy my re-imagination of Sumire's story.
> 
> This is also incidentally my first time posting on AO3; I originally posted this on another site, and someone recommended me to post it here as well. I'm not quite familiar with the site, so please bear with me.
> 
> P.S.: Some scenes will be different from how they played out in the original story, mainly just to help with my narrative. Tentatively rated T due to issues relating to depression.

* * *

"What did you wish for at the shrine, Senpai?"

One Kasumi Yoshizawa poked her head into Ren's field of vision, asking a question that required just a little too much honesty. After all, isn't it a known rule that telling your wishes is a way for them to _not_ come true? Not that Ren was a terribly superstitious man of course. But still.

The edge of Ren's mouth curled into a smile. Subtle enough to be seen if one was paying attention. Easily missable if one wasn't.

Ren turned his head to properly face Kasumi and tried to muster as serious of a face as possible.

"Why, to be a ladies' man, of course," Ren responded playfully.

In the end, that serious tone was impossible for one such as Ren Amamiya to produce.

Kasumi, not missing that slight smile or borderline flirtatious tone, gave a small, yet audible, sigh.

"Ahh, jeez. Are you making fun of me? I was asking a serious question." Kasumi's face gave way to a slight pout.

"Okay, you got me. How does 'everlasting peace' sound?" Ren tried once again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar, Senpai?"

"I guess I would be lying if I said no one has."

Unable to suppress her laughter at that retort, Kasumi chuckled softly. "Okay, you got me there."

Ren looked over the laughing girl in front of her, who was dressed in a yellow yukata with floral decorations on it. Her auburn hair was tied up in a prim ponytail with her trademark red ribbon, and her long bangs in the front were swept to the left. Known as Kasumi, she was a first year at his school, which she constantly reminded him of by calling him Senpai in basically every other sentence. He still wasn't sure if that was just because she's really polite, or just her way of teasing him; to be honest, it was probably both.

Following the events of the previous year with Shido's arrest, Ren had promised a relieved Kasumi to accompany her to the shrine for the New Year. It was a much needed break after everything that happened, and he still felt slightly guilty for worrying Kasumi so much, yet at the same time, not allowing her to help.

"...Senpai? Something the matter?"

Kasumi's voice brought Ren back to reality, where he was absentmindedly running his hand through his hair and sweeping his bangs to the right. An unconscious habit, it seemed. He looked to his partner for the day, who tilted their head slightly quizzically.

"Ah sorry, it's nothing." Ren tried to quickly pivot the conversation to avoid further inquiry. "What did you wish for, Kasumi?"

Kasumi's face brightened at the question.

"Curious huh? Hmm…" Kasumi put a finger to her cheek and looked to the side, mulling over some thoughts.

"How about this? I'll tell you over some lunch!" Kasumi suggested with a bubbly tone.

Ren pulls out his phone to check the time. Well, it was still a little early, but he didn't exactly have a reason to turn down her offer.

"Lunch eh? Sure, why not? Any place in particular you want to eat at?" He clicked on the Maps app on his phone to try to find nearby restaurants.

"Actually…" Kasumi started.

"Hm?" Ren looked up from his phone to see Kasumi holding up her drawstring bag with both of her hands.

"I actually already made some lunch. There's enough for both of us too," Kasumi said, a slight sheepish grin on her face.

Surprised by the fact that she prepared a portion for him too, Ren couldn't help but feel some newfound appreciation for the girl next to her.

...

Wait.

His thoughts came back to reality when he realized he was dealing with Kasumi Yoshizawa, appetite extraordinaire.

Ren smirked, flashing a grin commonly only reserved for when he was Joker.

"Are you sure that's not all just for yourself?"

"Hey! ...Haah…" Kasumi sighed again, an exasperated look on her face. "Look here Senpai. Step one on how to be a ladies' man: not commenting on how much girls eat."

It was Ren's turn to chuckle at Kasumi's response.

"What can I say? I'm trying my best. Besides, you're probably an exception to that rule, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you? For the record, I really did prepare extra this time!"

"Me? Why I would never. Come on, I'm getting hungry. Where should we go to eat?"

"I'll pretend like I don't know that you're trying to change the subject," Kasumi looked away, then started to walk towards the train station. After taking a couple of steps, she looks over her right shoulder with a beaming smile.

"How about Inokashira Park?"

…

"Hamph...ooh, this is good! Senpai, did you try some of this?"

Such were the sounds of Kasumi delightfully munching down on her own homemade Osechi*, while also not so subtly complementing her own cooking. At present, they were sitting on a bench in Inokashira Park, watching nearby kids run about in their sweaters. By the lake, several couples could be seen on small canoes. The two of them sat next to each other, taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the park as they enjoyed their lunch.

Well, at least one of them was.

"Kasumi...I have an honest question. Do you mind?" Ren inquired.

Kasumi looked up at Ren, mouth open, ready to eat a piece of fishcake. At present, Kasumi was bent slightly over in her yukata, in such a way to best access the food sitting on her lap. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

"Do you, uh...taste what you inhale?"

Of course, while the capacity of Kasumi's bottomless pit she called a stomach seemed to be endless, the speed at which she eviscerated food seemed to be an even bigger mystery. By the time Ren had finished his omelette and shrimp, Kasumi was already on her second box.

Kasumi swallowed, already moving her chopstick to her next target.

"Of course! It tastes great, if I do say so myself. Is the flavor to your tastes, Senpai?" She deftly picked up another piece of fishcake, and promptly put it in her mouth.

Ren paused, opting instead to eat his konbu roll. Salty and flavorful, yet not too overwhelming.

"Mmm, it's delicious, Kasumi. Thanks for sharing some with me."

Upon receiving the compliment, Kasumi beamed a positively radiant smile.

"Yes, of course! I invited you out here after all; it's only right that I prepare some lunch too."

Ren took another look at his bento, noting the different assortments of food all laid out in front of him. Even if all he could really make was the curry that Sojiro taught him, he still had a profound appreciation for other people's homemade food.

"Still though, I'm quite impressed that you can cook so many different types of dishes," Ren started. "Have you been cooking for a while?"

"Yeah, I have actually! Ever since I was a kid, I've enjoyed cooking. I always wanted to learn new recipes and try out new ways to prepare the same dish. In fact, I've always been the one to cook around the house; my sister was never that great at it," Kasumi laughed, reminiscing about the past. "She was a walking disaster in the kitchen, so it always fell on me to cook our meals. Or...wait...is that right?"

Kasumi quickly broke eye contact, her eyes turning towards the ground. A small wrinkle fell on her face, and her smile was replaced by a small frown that could only be interpreted as slight confusion as she tried to sort out her memories.

"...Kasumi? Something the matter?" Ren asked after a couple of seconds.

"...Hm? Ah, i-it's nothing!"

Had she just imagined it? Something felt off for a second...but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second!" Kasumi said, pushing her thoughts aside for now. "But I'm glad that you enjoyed the bento though! To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think after the whole curry thing at the cafeteria…" Kasumi sheepishly responded.

"Ahh, the curry incident. Thanks for reminding me about that - how could I ever forget?" Ren's lips curled into a smirk, recalling the time when Kasumi had the genius idea to make everything in the bento box curry flavored. How does one even think of such things? Truly, an idea that only someone like Kasumi could concoct. "Maybe you just couldn't get curry out of your head after tasting Sojiro's curry?"

"I'm so sorry about that again! At the time, I was just thinking about what type of flavor you would like best, and I guess I overdid it...and you still ate all of it too, even though it probably didn't taste the best..." Kasumi's voice gradually got higher as she spoke, betraying her embarrassment. "Wait, don't tell me…are you doing that here too? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice! I-I'll go get you something else to eat!" Kasumi put her bento to the side of the bench and started to get up, an evident panic creeping into her words.

"H-hey, whoa, calm down a sec!" Ren quickly followed suit, trying to get Kasumi to sit back down. "It's good, really! I want to eat this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it tastes great, trust me. Let's just eat, shall we?"

Kasumi looked back at Ren, who was now approaching Kasumi levels of eating speed in an attempt to show how much he was enjoying the food. She sat back down and laughed a little at the sight, despite herself.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry," Kasumi said, in between her small giggles. "I didn't mean to laugh; it's just that I feel like this is always happening, you know?"

"What, you inhaling food? ...You know Kasumi, if you had a Palace, it would probably be a food court…"

"Senpai…"

"And the treasure would probably be some curry seasoning…" Ren continued.

"Senpai!"

Ren turned to look at Kasumi's face, which was clearly sporting a pout. Oops. Might've overdid it a little.

"Ahah, sorry, just a joke. You were saying, Kasumi?"

"Jeez...you enjoy doing this to me don't you?" Kasumi sighed. Despite sounding utterly exasperated however, Kasumi had a smile on her face. She looked outward, smiling in reminiscence; on the lake, a couple posed together for a selfie in a canoe. In their silence, a breeze fluttered by, ruffling their hair slightly.

"You always seem to be able to cheer me up and push me forward somehow," Kasumi said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in slight embarrassment and continued.

"Even when we first met, you were helping me out. Remember, when I gave up my seat for that old lady on the subway?"

"As I seem to recall, I didn't even do anything that time."

Kasumi shook her head slightly and looked up. "No, you did though. You gave me some validation. You gave me the confidence that my actions were correct."

Ren didn't say anything, instead opting to let those words sit and Kasumi continue.

"You know something, Senpai? I've always been a pretty confident person. I'm not trying to brag, but people usually said I was bold. You probably can't see it though right? I guess I...changed after my sister died. It felt like I was a different person. My confidence disappeared, and I went into a slump. I tried my same, daring routine as usual, but it didn't feel the same. Even my coach said to take a break and reflect…"

Ren paused, recalling the story that Kasumi told her at the diner. Though that was the first time hearing of such a thing from Kasumi, it surprisingly didn't come as that big of a shock. There was always a sort of...wistful way in which Kasumi carried herself.

"I'm sorry I can only say something so cliche but...it must've been hard, after you lost your sister so quickly."

Kasumi shook her head again. "No it's okay, don't be. In all honesty, I can't deny that either. We promised that we would reach the top of the gymnastics world together, and all of a sudden, it just kinda felt like that dream was so far away. It didn't really get any better once I got to high school either. Because of my honor school reputation you know?" A slight chuckle creeped in between her sentences. "I barely made any friends who I could confide in."

Kasumi suddenly stopped and looked to her left, giving Ren a genuine smile.

"But then...that's when I met you Senpai! Even if they were just small things that didn't seem like much to you, like speaking up for me on the subway, or making me feel more confident in my decisions when picking out glasses; all of those interactions gave me the confidence and strength to continue forward with my dream."

Ren smiled back. He honestly didn't think he did that much besides hearing her out, but he was glad all the same that he could help her out so much. Hearing all of those things sure brought back memories though.

"Well, can't say I did much, but if it made you feel better, then feel free to talk to me anytime. Still though, we've been through quite a lot together huh? In fact, this place was the first time we really got to know each other right?"

"Yeah, back when we both got ditche-"

"Hey whoa. I had Morgana," Ren quickly corrected.

"I don't think Morgana-senpai counts...he's a cat."

"He'd be awfully saddened if he heard you utter those words."

Kasumi giggled softly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear again as a light breeze blew by.

"This place will always be a little bit special for me because of that though," Kasumi continued. "The place where you helped give me a push."

She stood up from the bench, and took a couple of steps forward. Her ponytail fluttered in the breeze, with her back facing Ren. When she spoke, it was with a voice more resolved than ever before.

"My dream has always been to reach the top of the gymnastics world with my sister. Even if my sister is no longer here...that hasn't changed.

"And that's why I need to carry on that torch for her. My wish then, is to become someone who my sister can be proud of. So that I can accomplish **our** dream."

Kasumi twirls around gracefully in her yukata, and looks Ren straight in the eye.

"So watch me, Senpai! I'm going to dazzle the world with my own, original routine! Nothing can shake my resolve!"

Ren smiled softly at the girl in front of him, glad that she had found her confidence and footing.

"Yeah. I'll be cheering you on."

Kasumi beamed. "Yes!"

...It wouldn't be until a couple of days later, when they entered an unknown Palace, that Kasumi would learn just how hard maintaining that resolve would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Osechi is a special bento box that is eaten during the New Year.
> 
> A/N: If you've made it this far, I just want to extend my thanks for reading this chapter all the way through. I still don't have much experience writing my own stories or fanfics, so apologies if it comes off as amateur-ish.
> 
> Regarding Ren's character: Obviously, liberties had to be taken to imagine what kind of personality Ren would have, as Ren might as well have been a silent protagonist in the original game. I always imagined him to be a witty, snarky person with a sarcastic streak; yet at the same time, one who clearly cares deeply for his friends.
> 
> As explained earlier, this is my first time posting on this site, so please do leave your feedback; anything is greatly appreciated.


	2. The Harsh Reality, Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a fair warning: There will be depictions of depression and their tendencies from here on out.

* * *

"Such a fool, rejecting our lord's mercy...In that case - witness it for yourself."

With that, the battered shadow vanished, dissipating into the darkness.

A girl clad in a black leotard, black boots, and crimson hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon, relaxed slightly after the shadow's disappearance.

"What was that about?" she asked.

She turned to face her two teammates, Joker and Crow, who were accompanying her in this futuristic Palace after strange occurrences popped up all over Tokyo.

"I don't know...shit, what the hell is going on here?" Crow barked, cursing vehemently.

Joker put his hands in his pockets, eyebrows slightly furrowed over this sequence of events. Though there was nothing much to show for it, this place felt awfully unsettling. Most likely how everyone was clinging to this place like it was their salvation. And then there was that video earlier of Kasumi's family…

He stole a glance at Kasumi, who was clearly quite shaken up, no doubt because of that video from earlier too - she was biting down at her lower lip, and holding her left arm with her right. What exactly was that video depicting? And what did that shadow say? 'Witness'...? Ugh, none of it made any sense. If only Morgana or Makoto were here to bounce ideas off of...

Joker shook his head. Now wasn't the time to falter.

"I've kind of got a bad feeling about this, but we can't really do anything at this point but press on."

"Yeah, agreed," Crow responded. Let's continu-"

A sudden cheer erupted from behind them, towards the middle of the large auditorium that they passed by earlier.

All three of them turned around, reacting to the sudden increase of sound. An announcer was also talking, their voice echoing above the crowd.

"…Their cheers are shaking the stadium, to welcome a new heroine to the world of competitive gymnastics!"

Upon hearing those words, Kasumi froze.

"H-huh?"

All tension evaporated from Kasumi, and she walked back towards the stadium, unable to believe what she was hearing, yet unable to turn around and walk away.

What she saw when she emerged could only be described as a nightmare.

"Thank you so much! I'm simply thrilled with the results I had today!"

In the middle of the stadium, there Kasumi stood, atop the #1 spot on the podium, dressed in her gymnastics outfit.

"W...wha..?" The Kasumi in thieves' clothing, Violet, upon seeing her double, was unable to process anything.

"Is...is that Kasumi?" Joker and Crow had caught up to Violet, and were standing behind her watching the stadium in partial disbelief.

"No...no...i-it can't be…" Violet gasped, a ghostly pale expression now replacing her face. She stared at the other Kasumi, her voice half filled with disbelief, and half filled with fear. "I...I…!"

"Violet? Hey, what's wrong?" Joker asked.

The other Kasumi continued to talk to the interviewer.

"I'd just like to thank someone else who's stuck with me all this time! In fact, we promised we'd reach the top of the gymnastics world together! Let's see, she should be in the crowd here somewhere…"

Immediately after hearing those words, Kasumi gasped with a fearful expression; in that same moment, she locked eyes with her counterpart.

"No! STOP! Don't say it!" Violet cried.

The Kasumi on the stage pointed straight at Violet. "My little sister! Sumire!"

The words echoed in Violet's mind over and over.

'...Sumire! ...Sumire! ...Sumire!'

Sumire.

Sumire.

SUMIRE.

In that instant, with that one name, something shattered in Violet's mind.

Clutching her head with both of her hands, Violet's legs gave way, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Violet?! Violet! What's wrong?" Joker asked, concern riddled in his voice.

Crow watched Violet closely. "Yoshizawa-san, you're…"

"If you keep pushing on like this, you're going to find nothing but heartache."

A man's voice cut Crow off, issuing an earnest warning.

Joker and Crow turned around, only to find a man occupying the hallway that they were just going down earlier.

Joker could hardly believe his eyes when he recognized the man in front of him.

"Dr… Maruki?"

Much to his dismay, the man nodded in affirmation. "That's right...it's been quite a while hasn't it? Glad to see that you are all doing well."

A momentary silence passed as the two stared each other down. Joker was the first to break the silence.

"Dr. Maruki...are you this Palace's ruler?"

"If by Palace, you mean this laboratory...then yes. I am."

Crow took a step forward, demanding answers. "And I can assume that you're responsible for the abnormalities in the real world as well?"

Dr. Maruki turned his head to face Crow.

"Yes..that's correct.

"How did you like the reality I created for you all?"

"You...created it?" Crow said, slightly taken aback.

"That's right," Maruki reaffirmed. He looked over to Violet on the floor, still clutching her head in pain, and strengthened his voice. "The old reality… was both harsh and cruel. Ordinary people such as you and I were always bound by its rules and misgivings.

"Ren, you of all people must know...of the injustices of that reality. How you suffered under your fake criminal record. How you endlessly fought against the adults that would push you down. You and your team members have suffered enough, don't you think?

"And Yoshizawa san too…" he paused for a moment, hesitating as to whether to speak anymore.

"...The truth is, Yoshizawa-san suffered terribly in her past, and digging into that past only causes her pain."

Joker looked back at Violet, who is still utterly frozen.

"What...do you mean by that? Does this have something to do with that video you showed us earlier?"

Dr. Maruki fell silent, still debating several thoughts in his head. After a while, he hung his head.

"...All right. I'll show you. I had honestly hoped that all those warnings you were given would've changed your minds, but it seems I have no choice," Dr. Maruki paused, with a genuinely apologetic face. "Unfortunately… I think Yoshizawa-san already has some idea about it."

Violet brought up her face to look at Dr. Maruki, her fear now replaced by helplessness. "No...make it stop…please..." Violet begged.

A TV screen appeared behind Maruki, and the screen began to play a video. From the looks of it, it seemed to be someone's memory.

"Today was brutal huh?"

Joker watched the scene unfold on the screen. A girl in the memory turns around, yellow umbrella in hand. She looked almost exactly like Violet - the only difference being the browner hair and beauty mark under her left eye. Kasumi's sister maybe?

The scene progressed further with them talking about gymnastics, until one line from the memory originator made Joker catch his breath.

"I can't catch up to you, Kasumi…"

At that point, Joker realized there was something very wrong.

Kasumi? No, it can't be. Isn't that Kasumi's sister? Unless they're both named Kasumi…? That can't be right either, can it?

The scene then pans to another person, this time with straight, crimson hair and glasses.

"...You'll never understand how I feel."

A montage of clips of Kasumi's sister(?) follow suit, and the girl with the long, red hair began to run away in frustration.

'Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi. Everything is always about her. In the end, everyone always wants Kasumi, not me. If only I could be Kasumi, things would be so much better…'

The girl bit her lower lip in frustration and put more force into her step, running faster. Away from Kasumi. Away from gymnastics. Away from the world.

'Run away. Away from here. Anywhere but here! No-one cares about me anyway! Reach the top together...? How can that be possible when I can't do anything right?'

"Sumire, wait up! Hey, are you listening!? The light's red!"

'Do I even mean anything next to her? There's always nothing left for me. That's right, even if I di-'

"SUMIRE!"

The girl is suddenly shoved, and a massive horn is blared in her ear.

And then, silence.

It's a couple of seconds before the girl can get her bearings. The world is spinning. She can faintly make out some screams, but they all seem so far away. She has scrapes on her hand, but she doesn't feel any pain.

"...What…?"

When she arises, the girl with the brown hair and beauty mark is lying in the middle of the street, in a pool of blood.

The girl who was referred to as Sumire starts shaking violently, and utters one word.

"Kasu...mi?"

The TV screen cuts to black.

There is nothing but silence for a few moments after the TV screen fades.

"So...now you know the truth."

Dr. Maruki is the first to break the tension.

Unable to maintain her composure and shock any longer, Violet's thieves outfit evaporates, exposing the tears and sweat on her face. Her ribbon becomes undone, exposing her long, straight hair. Still on the floor, all she can do is clutch her head in utter shock.

"No...it can't be true…" she tried.

"Violet...are you…?" Joker said, still slightly in disbelief himself.

Crow took over and started explaining.

"The official 'Kasumi Yoshizawa' has been deceased for over half a year already."

Dr. Maruki nodded.

"Last spring, as you saw in this video...Kasumi died protecting her younger sister, Sumire. Unable to live with the survivor's guilt along with her already existing inferiority complex, she longed to become Kasumi so that Kasumi could live on and fulfill her dream. It was then when she came to me. Back then, limited as it was, I already had the power to actualize her wish."

He looked straight at Joker, as if to challenge Joker to prove him wrong.

"If Sumire-san can live a healthy, positive life by becoming Kasumi-san...then I believe that reality is what would make her happy.

"So...I want you to choose the reality I make for you, Sumire. You can BE Kasumi, if you so desire. You don't have to suffer anymore…"

Sumire stayed on the floor unmoving, her voice quivering with doubt and fear.

"I remember everything...My real name is Sumire! I killed Kasumi… I robbed her… of her wish…her dream… of her life! I...I…!"

"Enough."

A voice cut through Sumire's sentence, its words tinged with resentment. Crow stepped forward in defiance, a disgusted look on his face.

"...I've had enough of your high-and-mighty rationalization. The way I see it, you merely used her to prove a point about your research. Do you honestly think you can make everyone happy with this fake world? Don't make me laugh. I almost want to puke at how misguided you are."

Dr. Maruki's head sank in disappointment, clearly hurt by those words.

"...So that's how you see it huh? That's quite unfortunate," Dr. Maruki responded despondently.

Joker looked back at Sumire, who was utterly broken at this point. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to escape if Maruki were to turn on them. They needed to get out, and fast.

"Crow, we need to fall back. Violet's in no state to fight."

"...Tch. I want nothing more than to bash this guy's face in, but I guess I've got no choice."

Dr. Maruki interjected upon hearing their conversation.

"So, after seeing Sumire-san, you still choose to oppose me huh?"

He spoke straight to Joker, a crestfallen look ill befitting the counselor taking form on his face.

"I truly wish we could've seen eye to eye," he continued. "And if possible, to avoid fighting. Yoshizawa-san must still be in shock after learning everything, so please let her rest; I'll let you guys fall back for now.

"Just know...I still wish for us to reach an agreement. I truly hope you all will be able to see my perspective."

Sympathetic to her plight, his eyes turned towards Sumire.

"Yoshizawa-san...I'll be here to support you. If you feel like the pain is too much to bear, it's okay to reach out for help; I can help heal your heart."

Those were the last words that Sumire heard before Joker put her on his back, and passed out.

…

The first thing that Sumire saw when she opened her eyes was a dark and cloudy sky.

Her body ached, and her head felt like someone was trying to tear her brain apart.

She slowly supported herself up with one hand into a sitting position, her other hand on her head as she winced in pain. She was sitting on a bench, seemingly with no distinct landmarks to indicate where she was.

"Ow...my head...wha…"

"Sumire? Oh good, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

A familiar voice rings out to her left, but she's unable to pinpoint who that voice belonged to. Instead, she was focused on the words that barely registered in her throbbing head.

"Sumire...who…?"

A flash of scenes comes flooding back into her mind as that name triggers her memory.

"AHHHH!"

She screamed in pain, clutching her arms together and shutting her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Sumire?! Sumire! Hey, look at me!" a voice cried out. She hears footsteps running in front of her.

'That same voice. Why does it sound so familiar...?' Sumire thought.

With the utmost hesitation, she opened her eyes just a peek to see who was in front of her. She was greeted with dark wispy hair and a pair of round-ish glasses.

"Hey, it's me. Do you recognize me?" the voice called out to her again.

She opened her eyes a little further, gradually remembering the warmth that that voice filled her with.

"Sen...pai?"

The face in front of her smiled just the faintest bit.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Ren asked with concern.

"Ah, sorry to worry you...my head kind of hurts, but I think I'm okay…" Sumire stabilized herself and opened her eyes fully, taking in the situation around her. She was sitting on a bench, and they seemed to be in a park. Ren was kneeling in front of her to match her head level, a complex expression on his face.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Another voice rang out, this time further back and to the right. It was Akechi, who was leaning against a wall.

"What…happened?" Sumire responded. She blinked for a second, then remembered the memories that just flashed by. Her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth, resisting the urge to puke.

Akechi grimaced slightly at that reaction. "Looks like you do."

He paused for a moment, then addressed Ren.

"Hey, can I leave this to you? There's something I want to investigate about Dr. Maruki, and I want to get it done as soon as possible."

Ren turned around to look at Akechi and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Akechi stood up straight and nodded. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

And with that, he walked away, heading for the train station.

Ren turned back to look at his other teammate.

"Hey...can you stand? Let's get you back home for now okay?"

Sumire shook her head, eyes still petrified in shock.

"I...Kasumi…!"

Her hand started to shake, unable to hide her despair.

"Why...was I the one to live…?" Sumire asked to no-one in particular. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she started stuttering. "I'm just Sumire...K-Kasumi was everything…! I should've -"

Ren suddenly put his hand on top of Sumire's, causing her to stop talking in shock. She looked at Ren through her tear riddled eyes.

Ren's voice, softer than usual, and without the usual snarkiness, spoke to Sumire's heart.

"Hey...listen to me for a bit okay, Sumire?"

A brief pause, as Ren tried to find the words to say.

"I can't say I know what you're feeling right now, and I'm not going to pretend to. So maybe what I'm saying doesn't mean much, but...I'm personally glad that you're here right now."

Sumire, despite herself, let out a small gasp.

"So stay with me for a little bit longer, okay?"

Sumire's hand, under Ren's, slowly stopped shaking and relaxed.

'What am I doing…? I can't trouble Senpai any further…' Sumire thought. More tears formed in her eyes as she realized what she was doing. 'It's happening again. I'm relying on him and being a burden.'

Unable to withhold her pain, but unwilling to trouble Ren any further, she gave a small nod. With her other hand, she tried to wipe away her tears.

Ren's face showed relief upon her affirmation. He mustered up a small smile to give her some reassurance, and his eyes were ones full of kindness and empathy.

"Let's get you home yeah?"

Sumire nodded again, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Can you stand?"

Sumire nodded again, before briefly realizing that she wasn't saying anything back.

"Yeah...sorry...to trouble you again, Senpai."

"Don't be. C'mon, let's get you home."

Sumire slowly stood up, her long hair falling down by her side. Come to think of it, her ribbon dropped in the Palace.

...It didn't matter anymore.

...

The train ride back home was mostly in silence; not that Sumire minded, really. The loneliness she felt. The guilt she felt. And above all, the sheer emptiness that she felt like her life had become.

She felt like her life was devoid of meaning. Nothing mattered.

After everything that had happened, she was simply too depressed to make idle conversation. Trying her best to make sure she didn't make Ren-senpai worry, she bit her lip and endured the pain in silence.

The train wasn't very packed; Sumire silently gave thanks for that. It had gotten quite late, and there hardly seemed to be anyone on this line. Despite that fact, Sumire opted to sit closer to Ren-senpai, rather than farther, to the point that their shoulders were touching.

At some point, she found herself leaning onto Ren-senpai for support. Probably when the train was slowing down and the inertia pushed her into him slightly. She didn't really remember. But even after, she still didn't adjust her weight. Even though she couldn't bear to look him in the face, instead opting to stare at the ground, she felt like she needed his support. She needed to stay connected to the one immediate constant in her life as everything else swirled around her, or she felt she really would lose herself in this now unknown world.

Thankfully, Ren-senpai didn't say anything about it.

Everything went by in a blur. Nothing mattered.

She didn't really notice when they reached Shibuya.

She didn't really notice Ren-senpai pulling her off the train.

She didn't really notice when Ren-senpai sheepishly asked where she lived so that he could properly guide her to the correct line, or the fact that she was somehow able to say "Kichijoji".

She didn't even really notice that they were switching lines entirely, until they reached the ticket counter and she realized that Ren-senpai, living in the opposite direction, would be taking a different line home.

The fact that Ren-senpai, the constant in this new, unknown life, was leaving her, jolted her awake.

She turned around to face Ren-senpai, scared that he was leaving her now, but still conscious enough to know that she should be thanking him for taking care of a burden such as herself.

He was nowhere to be seen.

"Heey, Sumire? C'mon, let's get going. The next train is going to be here soon."

She turned around once more, facing her original direction.

...And there Ren-senpai was, already past the ticket counter, having paid for his fare to enter the new line.

"Hey, you listening? Something behind you?" Ren asked again. His eyebrows were slightly crumpled in worry, and he unconsciously ran his hand through his bangs.

Sumire didn't have the words. All she could do, for the first time since she got on the train, was stare at the face of the man in front of him.

"Senpai…? But…you...you live on a different line…"

Ren-senpai stared back at her with a dumbfounded look.

"...Huh? What are you talking about, you dummy? Didn't I say I'd take you home?"

"But… you live in the opposite direction…"

"Ah, what does it matter? Not like there's anyone who's gonna welcome me home anyway."

He extended a hand and showed that smile once again.

"Come on. Let's get going yeah?"

And try as hard as she could, she couldn't stop herself from crying all over again.

She cried because of that reassuring smile.

She cried because of those eyes filled with kindness.

She cried because she felt that she didn't deserve any of those; that she didn't deserve how kind Ren-senpai was to send her off all the way back to her home.

But most of all, she cried because despite the fact that she felt that she was so undeserving and didn't want to cause Ren-senpai anymore trouble, she was beyond relieved that he would accompany her back anyways, as disgusted as it made her feel.

And Ren, with all of his kindness, didn't ask why she was crying.

On the connecting ride to Kichijoji, Sumire leaned against Ren just a little bit more.

…

"My home's just up ahead. This is enough, Senpai," Sumire said, turning to face the person next to him.

Despite Ren wanting to stick around until she got into her door, he reluctantly obliged.

"...Alright. Take it easy okay? Don't feel like you have to do everything by yourself."

Sumire nodded slowly, and then gave a slight bow.

"I will. And, uhm… thanks for accompanying me back all this way."

"No problem. I mean, if anything, I can visit you now that I know where you live," Ren joked lightheartedly.

In response, Sumire gave a small, bittersweet smile.

"Really sticking to your ladies' man wish, huh?"

"I'm working on it," Ren replied in the same manner.

"...Hey, about today…" Ren continued, his voice now more serious after a brief pause. "I'll keep it a secret from the rest of the team."

Sumire slowly shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You should tell them. If you're going to go back to the Palace, they'll figure it out anyways. And I don't want to burden you any longer."

"...Are you sure?"

A momentary pause, and then a brief nod.

"...Yeah."

"...Alright. I'll let them know. But like I said, don't feel like you're alone on this alright? We'll be here for you."

He gave that smile again, and Sumire had to turn away before she could feel any more guilt.

"I'll...try. See you soon...Senpai."

And with that, she forced herself to walk away. She didn't even wait to hear his response.

With every step, her legs felt heavier.

With every step, her chest felt tighter.

She didn't want to walk away. But she had to.

And when she got back home, and in her room, that's when she finally realized, for the first time today, that she felt truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With the way I changed events, some sequence of events had to be changed, but weren't outright mentioned. For continuity sake, I've assumed that the rest of the Phantom Thieves have broken out of their alternate reality/dream by the time Joker, Violet, and Crow have exited the Palace.


	3. The Same World, with a Different Lens

* * *

Sumire awoke to a world of darkness.

A dark, unknown world, full of stuffy air.

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that her entire body was curled up under the covers of her blanket.

Feeling the need for some fresh air, she pulled the covers off her head.

Greeted by light shining in from the window, she reflexively put a hand in between her eyes and the light to adjust her eyesight.

"...Why?" she mouthed.

Why did it have to be such a beautiful day? Why did the Sun have to signal such cheerfulness, as if to taunt Sumire, saying, 'Look at what a beautiful day it is! You should be happy!'

What about this life could be cheerful?

She couldn't bear it. It hurt to look at.

Using every ounce of her strength, she slowly crawled out of bed, and closed the blinds.

Feeling much more at peace, she stumbled and collapsed on her bed once again, somehow rustling around until she could get back under her blanket.

Back, into the dark, unknown world.

Truthfully, she didn't want to move at all. But the window and the light were too painful to look at; looking at a life that could've been, but one that she didn't deserve. If that were the case, she would rather just shut out the light. Much easier that way.

She turned away from the window towards the other side of the bed, where she felt a slight dampness on her pillow from yesterday's tears.

Crying herself to sleep. Not even changing out of her street clothes into her pajamas. Not even brushing her teeth. Sumire thought that she couldn't get any more pathetic.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand; it was almost 10 in the morning. Not like it mattered what time it was in the world anyway. Not like she had school.

'Oh...but I still have practice at 3,' Sumire recalled.

Practice…? What was she even practicing for…? Was there even a reason to do that anymore…? It was always Kasumi's dream. What good could she do?

Regardless...there was no way she would be able to go outside today. The sunlight alone was enough to make her want to puke.

Vaguely realizing that she should tell Coach that she wasn't going to go to practice today, she awkwardly fumbled to find her phone on the nightstand, and turned it on.

Bright. The light from the phone screen lit up her face in her dark room, and she shielded her eyes for the second time today, trying to turn down the brightness of the phone.

The first thing she noticed was the red battery icon indicating low battery. After coming back home, she even forgot the simple task of charging it.

Sumire bit down on her lower lip, desperately trying to hold back her tears.

'I can't even do simple things.'

Reluctantly pushing on, she opened her messages app to let Coach know, only to be surprised to have received so many messages.

"...Looks like Senpai kept true on his promise," Sumire said softly.

In her inbox were messages from all of the Phantom Thieves, all worried and asking her to reach out if she needed anything at all.

"Yoshizawa-san, I know the pain of losing a family member all too well...if you ever need someone to talk to, please know that I'm always willing to lend you an ear." -Okumura-senpai

"Ah, uhm… I heard from Ren what happened. I'm not really good with this kinda stuff y'know, but hit me up if you want some food. I'll treat ya to the best ramen place I know." -Sakamoto-senpai

"Yoshizawa-san...I'm sorry. Words can't describe how much my heart aches for you...For now, I'll work something out with the school so that you won't have to come to school until you're comfortable. Please take your time." -Niijima-senpai

"This is Alibaba! I'm a professional at being a shut-in, so you can ask me for any tips if you feel like you just want to stay home. And well...I kinda know what you're going through. Let me know if I can help." -Sakura-san

...And so on.

They were all endearing and encouraging, in their own way.

Sumire felt like those messages should've made her feel a little better. They might all be a little bit goofy and weird, but she could feel it through their texts; they all _cared._ They all cared about who she was. About her struggles. And they wanted to help.

And that was exactly why the only thing she felt was emptiness.

How could they all care for someone like her? She was… a nobody. They didn't even know the real her; they only met her and knew her when she was pretending to be Kasumi. They cared about Kasumi - not Sumire. If they knew who she really was… none of them would care anymore.

It felt like she was lying to them. She was an imposter. All of these good, caring people, and she had lied to their faces. Who wouldn't be disgusted at a girl like that?

And then, she saw the oldest unread text in her inbox.

"Hey, I know it's early, but I just couldn't really sleep after what happened to you. Call me if you can okay? Hearing your voice would make me feel a little better." -Senpai.

Unable to hold them back anymore, tears flowed down Sumire's eyes.

'Why does this text wring my heart so? How can he be so kind...to a monster like me…?' Sumire started sniffling, her pillow now damp with tears once again.

She wanted to call him. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear him say, "It'll be alright", and she wanted, more than anything else in the world, to genuinely believe it.

Lying on her side, she typed in his number, a slight desperation becoming apparent in her actions.

…

***Bzzt...Bzzt…***

A phone vibrated on the countertop of Leblanc, disturbing an otherwise quiet and slow morning in the cafe. At present, Sojiro had stepped out to get some groceries, and there were no customers in the store.

All save one Ren Amamiya and his feline friend. Ren was sitting to the left of the phone, too busy eating his curry to notice it buzzing off.

A familiar cat jumped up onto the countertop, nudging Ren with his paw.

"Ooooy. You're getting a phone call," Morgana said.

Ren, reacting to his partner's touch, looked over at him and put down his spoon.

"Oh, am I? My bad, Morgana."

He stood up, picked up his phone, and walked slightly away from the countertop. With his attention diverted, Morgana dug into Ren's plate, stealing some of his breakfast.

Not wanting to send the caller to voicemail, Ren quickly picked up without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"..."

"...Oh, it's just you, Akechi."

…

Sumire stared at the number for what seemed like hours.

Why…? Why couldn't she call him? All she had to do was press the button.

But deep down, a part of her stopped herself.

'You'll just be a burden on him.'

Slowly, reluctantly...she deleted the digits on the phone app.

Sumire started shaking as her vision became blurry for what seemed like the 10th time this morning. She couldn't even make a simple phone call.

And then, as if right on cue...her phone powered off, finally drained of all of its remaining battery.

Maybe she should've felt some resentment for the cruelty of the world for doing so, but oddly enough, Sumire relaxed a little. After all, the torment of _choice_ had been taken away from her, as if to reinforce her initial decision. The world had spoken. It whispered, 'You don't deserve to disturb Senpai and the others'.

And Sumire heard those words loud and clear.

Resigned, she put her phone back on her nightstand, and for a second debated grabbing the cable to charge her phone. In the end, she just turned around.

It...didn't really matter.

Wanting to escape this dark and cruel world, she tried to cry herself to sleep.

...

"Oh, so you found information on them?"

Back in the cafe, Ren was continuing his conversation with Akechi over his phone.

"Yeah - can you send that info my way? Thanks. I'll talk to you later then."

He promptly hung up after those brief exchanges, and put his phone in his pocket.

"Heey, Morgana, it's getting late, let's head out soo-" Ren started, stopping as soon as he finished turning around.

"OY! My curry!"

Morgana looked back at him, a bit of curry sauce smeared around his mouth.

"Ooh, it was good," Morgana said blissfully.

Ren sighed. This damned cat…

Oh well. He had more important things to take care of.

"If you got time to steal someone else's food, you got time to get ready. C'mon, we're heading out."

"Mreow? We're going somewhere?" Morgana asked, quickly wiping off his curry stains with his paw.

"Yeah. We'll probably be there all day too, so get some snacks and something warm too."

Morgana didn't really understand, but gave a quick nod, then ran upstairs into the attic. He returned with several bags of chips in his mouth.

"Man, you sure work me hard, you know. Dragging me around, making me get you stuff," Morgana said. At least, that's what Ren interpreted his words to be. With the chips in his mouth, it sounded more like, "Mnff, you sho worf mef harrm, you know."

Ren smiled. "If you're lucky, I'll share some with you."

"Wow, your generosity knows no bounds," Morgana fired back. He put the chips in Ren's bag, then jumped in himself. After shuffling around for a bit, he settled down in between a couple of bags, making himself comfortable.

"Hopefully there's not that much traffic along the way…" Ren said to himself. After waiting for Sojiro to come back, he picked up his bag with Morgana in tow and exited Leblanc.

While walking to the train station, he pulled out his phone and entered his destination into the Map app, checking how much time it would take to get there.

Morgana jumped onto his right shoulder with his paw and checked the destination.

"Hmm? Why are we going there?"

Ren smiled softly and petted his feline companion with his right hand.

"Just a hunch."

...

When Sumire awoke next, the first thing that came to her mind was just how hungry she was.

Awakening in the same fetal position that she had fallen asleep in, she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Following that lunch, she went into the Palace, and well… that was that.

Her stomach growled in protest. Sumire's response to her body was just to try to curl up even more, in an attempt to stave off her hunger.

In the end though, her hunger won out.

After reaching a stalemate with her body for what seemed like hours, she groggily got herself up and took a look at herself in the mirror in her room.

She'd seen better days, that was for sure.

Her hair was a mess; she had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were slightly swollen from tears, and her lips were dry from dehydration.

The mirror also alerted her to the fact that she was still wearing her street clothes. Her thoughts fluttered to the fact that it would get too troublesome if they got too wrinkled, so she changed into some shorts and a t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big for her.

Definitely had seen better days.

Somehow finding her way into the kitchen, she opened the fridge to find something to eat.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything readily available.

Not to say that the fridge was empty. No, far from that; it was actually chock full of ingredients. Her parents, knowing that she liked to cook, always kept the fridge stocked up to let her make whatever she liked.

This time however, she was in no mood to make a meal. It required too much time and effort.

...She settled for a raw tomato.

Not having the energy to cook, but needing something to eat, she simply took a tomato from the fridge and bit into it.

Needless to say, it didn't taste that good - but Sumire was too unmotivated to care.

Luckily, it was a weekday, and both of her parents worked, so none of them were around to see her.

Come to think of it, what time is it now? Would they be coming home soon?

She closed the fridge, and with the tomato still in her hand, checked the clock in the living room. It was half past 3.

She felt like she was forgetting something. Did she have something to do today…?

Then, it hit her.

'...Oh right. Practice.'

In the end, she never told Coach either. Coach probably texted her but...what did she know? Her phone was dead.

Sumire sighed unceremoniously and finished her lunch in silence.

…

The next couple of days felt like the longest days of Sumire's life.

Her daily routine consisted of waking up, brushing her teeth (if she remembered), and crying in the shower for 10-15 minutes. And then...nothing.

She had no energy to do anything really except have her thoughts spin in circles.

In an attempt to try to distract her thoughts, she tried several things.

She tried reading. It was working okay until she reached the word 'car'.

She tried watching a movie. During the first five minutes, the main character tied her hair up in a ponytail. ...She didn't watch the rest.

She tried doing her favorite pastime, namely her gymnastics routine, as best as she could in her room. But obviously, of course that would remind her of Kasumi. How could she be so stupid?

By the second or third day, she had resigned herself to just simply do nothing, because literally _everything_ reminded her of her dead sister.

She probably would've stopped eating too if it weren't for her growling stomach.

Unfortunately, her large appetite prior to all of this happening meant a large metabolism. And when she didn't eat, her body didn't take very kindly to that.

The one silver lining though was that she didn't have to resign herself to just eating raw tomatoes.

After the first day when she missed practice, her parents tried to talk to her and get her out of her room. Apparently Coach had texted them about how she missed practice and wasn't responding to her messages, so she naturally got worried. After several failed attempts at coaxing Sumire out, and being told a couple of times that she wanted to be left alone, Sumire's parents resigned and decided to honor her wishes. However, without fail, they always made sure that she had something to eat each meal.

Cooked food was prepped and left in the fridge for lunch, when her parents were out for work. And dinner was always left by her door so that she could eat it whenever she felt like it. After finishing dinner and leaving the bowl and utensils outside her door, she would always find that they were gone the next morning too. She also noticed, after several meals, that the food her parents were making were usually her favorites.

Sumire grew up not being much of a picky eater. She learned to appreciate whatever food filled her belly, but, of course, she still had her preferences. She was a little surprised though, because she never really commented on what her favorite foods were. She almost passed it off as a coincidence too, if it weren't for the fact that after a few days of shutting herself in, she opened her door for dinner, only to be greeted by some store bought takoyaki - her favorite snack.

Her eyes widened a little at the sight, and she ate the first one right in the doorway, instead of just dragging the food into her room like she usually did.

Slightly embarrassed after stuffing herself, and realizing that she was still just standing outside her room with the door open, she brought the food back in to enjoy the rest of her meal.

It tasted a little more bland that she last remembered, but that slight disappointment was offset by the fact that it was still quite hot. A welcome surprise to be sure, because there weren't any places nearby that sold it.

Sumire smiled for the first time in a couple of days despite herself, relishing the delicious meal. Eating takoyaki brought back memories for her. She distinctly remembered the first time she and Kasumi tried it when they were kids, and how she herself had savored every bite. Kasumi on the other hand, ate the takoyaki too fast and burned her tongue. And ever since then, she disliked eating takoyaki. It was funny too, because her parents had promptly tried to feed her a second one after she burnt her tongue on the first, and she flat out refused, saying, 'Ew, gross! Don't give that to me! I'd rather die than-'

...Oh.

Sumire's smile faded as fast as it had appeared.

...What was she doing? Did she actually just feel happy there?

She had no right. Here she was, giddy over some _stupid_ meal, when she inadvertantly caused Kasumi's death, who now couldn't eat, _period_.

How could a normal person feel any joy after what she had done?

She slowly put down the takoyaki she was about to eat, and for the first time, left some uneaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a heavy chapter to write (and presumably, to read as well), but I hope it gave some good characterization to Sumire and her fall into depression after all that had happened.
> 
> I am fortunate enough to have not been put into a situation like Sumire's before, so I can't exactly claim to know how it feels nor what it is like; my apologies if the depiction I created thus seemed a little unrealistic. My interpretation of her situation and the general theme I tried to portray was how the world around her became warped once she was stuck in this mindset; hence, the title.
> 
> Another thing I should mention: When I first planned out this story, I didn't intend to write too much about Sumire's parents (if at all). But as I continued to write, I gradually realized just how important of a role they should play in Sumire's story and support. I know that they didn't have that much of a presence this chapter, and they'll definitely be expanded upon in later chapters, but for now, I apologize again if it seemed like they were slightly shoehorned into the story.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, especially for the points mentioned above. And if you've made it this far, thank you for sticking around! It really does mean a lot that you're willing to read my stories, and I sincerely hope that it meets your expectations.


	4. The Miracle that Changed her World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Perhaps it's a unpopular opinion, but I personally love rain.

* * *

On the fourth day, Sumire noticed one thing different than usual when she woke up. An incessant pitter-patter on the window.

It was raining.

Because of that, it was darker than usual in her room. Sumire got out of bed and stumbled to the window, opening her blinds.

A dark and cloudy sky met her gaze, along with the sounds of raindrops hitting her window. She was never particularly fond of rain but...she found a sort of peace and inner calm this time around. At the very least, it more accurately fit her mood.

And then, an idea struck her head.

'What if I went outside?'

She dismissed it without a second thought.

'But...what if?'

She didn't really have a specific reason for doing so, but a part of her wouldn't let it go now that the Sun wasn't shining so stupidly in her face.

She walked back to her bed and collapsed with her arms spread, contemplating her options.

Was there a point? What was out there in the world for her? Did the world even have a place...for her?

Sumire sighed. It was happening. Again. She would start down this path of swirling thoughts again, and then, to escape, she would just cry herself to sleep. Again. And again. And again.

Everyday was the same.

She turned her head to look at the window and decided that anything was probably better than spiraling into depression.

'Well, at the very least, it probably beats staring at the ceiling for the 50th day in a row.'

Sensing a potential way to escape this monotony, at least temporarily, Sumire decided to venture out.

She followed her daily routine of brushing her teeth (she remembered) and showering, and then changed into her street clothes, adding a jacket and some long pants. Despite having only isolated herself for a few days, Sumire couldn't help but feel foreign in these non-pajamas.

Before leaving, she also opened her top drawer cabinet and put on a pair of glasses. If she was going to get out of the house, might as well seem as inconspicuous as possible.

Non prescriptive, of course. But despite that, she always liked the look of the more bookish, serene type that seemed to go along with the glasses. That was one reason why she liked to wear her glasses when she wasn't doing gymnastics, at least. And perhaps best of all, Kasumi didn't wear any. One differentiating factor that she could wholly call her own.

She opened the door to her room and headed downstairs, only to be surprised that her parents were at home for once during the day. Her mom was reading a newspaper on the couch, and her dad was in the connecting kitchen.

Oh, maybe it was a Saturday. Sumire didn't really know anymore; the days all felt the same now. Regardless, it was too late to go back upstairs to avoid a confrontation. She had already made her presence known.

Her mom was the first to notice her. She quickly put down the newspaper she was reading, shocked to see her daughter for the first time in a couple of days.

"Sumire? Oh, Sumire! I'm so glad to see you!" She ran to Sumire, who tried her best to avoid eye contact. She then noticed the clothes that she was wearing.

"Oh...are you going out?" her mom asked, her voice clearly voicing worry.

Would they even let her out? After all the courage she mustered...would it be for nothing? Sumire, for her part, tried to do her best to assuage their fears.

"Ah...yeah. I'm just going to take a walk around," Sumire replied glumly.

Her mom didn't sound that convinced, and tried to ask her to reconsider.

"Are you sure? No need to push yourself, okay? If you still need time to yourself, that's perfectly fine...it's raining out today, too," her mom tried.

Sumire just shook her head slightly. "I'll be back before nighttime." She pulled out her phone and weakly waved it around. "And...I'll keep my phone on me so you can get a hold of me."

"But…" her mom tried again, still clearly very worried. "...Dear, what do you think?"

She pointed a question at her dad, who still hadn't moved from the kitchen. He, however, gave a simple and muted response, not even turning around to face her.

"It's okay. Let her go out."

Sumire wasn't sure how to take her dad's response. He _was_ more of the quiet and reserved type, but his tone was hard to read. Was he so angry that he was about to burst, desperately trying to hold in his anger? Or was he so disappointed in her that he didn't even want to talk, let alone look at her?

She didn't really want to find out. Either way, the fact that he didn't even look at her stinged a little.

Her mom gave a sad sigh after his dad consented.

"Okay...but...Sumire, promise me something." She tried to look Sumire in the eyes, but when she realized Sumire was avoiding eye contact with her by staring at the ground, she settled for a small hug.

"Promise me you'll come back safe okay? This will always be your home."

Sumire, slightly stunned by her mom's words and actions, just meekly nodded in her embrace.

After her mom let go of her, she made her way to the front door, and put on her shoes. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the damp smell of rain and the sound of raindrops hitting pavement.

She was just about to step out, until…

"...Huh?" Sumire said softly.

...a hand grabbed her left wrist, stopping her from going out.

Sumire turned her face around, only to find her dad stopping her.

Questions and panic filled her mind.

'Oh no. Is he mad? He must be mad. He's going to yell at me…I'm such an idiot. Why did I ever think going outside was a good idea…?'

She turned her body to face him after he let go of his wrist, but her face was turned straight down. She couldn't bear what was to come next. A rough scolding, perhaps. Or a slap to the face for being such an idiot.

Naturally then, she didn't see her dad gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hiee..!" Sumire cried. She flinched at his touch, and shut her eyes as tightly as she could to brace herself for the inevitable follow up. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Instead, she felt a gentle nudge on her left hand, as something was placed in her palm.

"Huh…?"

She slowly opened her eyes.

In her left hand was a yellow umbrella and a small bag filled with steaming takoyaki.

She looked up at her dad in slight confusion, only to be greeted by a small smile.

"Itterasshai," her dad said compassionately.*

And with that simple word, he turned around and walked back into the house, leaving her be.

…

...Sumire didn't understand.

How? How could her parents be so kind to her…?

Her mind was filled with unanswered questions as she walked aimlessly in the rain, an umbrella over her head. The rain pelted her umbrella, creating constant white noise.

Don't they see? She was the reason why Kasumi died. And she could never replace her sister, no matter how hard she tried.

In other words...she couldn't give them what they wanted.

She hung her head a little lower in dejection, only for her glasses to get slightly fogged up.

"Hm…?"

She blinked a couple of times before the fog cleared. She looked down, only to realize that the source of heat was the steam coming out from the takoyaki bag.

Oh right. She had forgotten about that.

Truthfully, after the incident last night...she didn't know if she wanted to eat any more takoyaki. But once again, her worst enemy, her stomach, upon smelling the food, growled demandingly.

Sumire sighed in resignation, and decided there could be worse things than eating her favorite snack.

She picked up a ball with the toothpick in the bag, and brought it up to her face. Her glasses fogged up again from the heat radiating from it, and she ate it whole.

That was a mistake; it was hot. She probably should've known from the steam alone, but her mind for some reason told her that shouldn't have been the case.

"Haah, Haah…" she mouthed. Small puffs of air escaped her mouth as she tried to cool it down. Eventually, she swallowed.

Mmm. Not bad. It still didn't taste as good as the store-bought takoyaki she remembered, but it did taste better than last time.

'Last time...huh?'

She continued eating in silence as the rain fell around her. Although the taste was great...she just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it.

…

One Sumire Yoshizawa found herself isolated amidst a world of rain.

With no particular destination in mind, she aimlessly walked around Kichijoji, until the next thing she knew, she was in front of the train station.

Perhaps it was just a habit from going to school all day, because she had no idea what station she wanted to go to.

And yet, she continued to wander. Onto the platform. Onto a train. And then eventually, a new stop.

It was almost like a fever dream; she didn't really know where she was going, but it's not like she was going anywhere in the first place, so it didn't really matter. But eventually, she saw a sign entrance, and came across a place she knew all too well.

Inokashira Park.

'Why here, of all places?'

She walked in through the entrance, not seeing a reason to not do so.

There weren't that many people around. Well, obviously; it was raining. Some people were walking around, enjoying the precipitation. Some were even out on the lake and braving the canoes, despite the less than ideal weather. Raindrops rippled across the lake as she walked by the lakeside, and the trees, bereft of their leaves after losing them in the Fall, simply let the rain fall onto the ground around them. The grassfields on the other hand, happily gobbled up the rain as it left drops on their blades.

It was, for lack of a better word, a tranquil scene. She kept on walking, nothing really on her mind, until she came across a familiar bench.

'If you had a Palace, it would probably be a food court…'

Sumire recalled those words from a conversation just a few days prior. Her thoughts fluttered back to her snarky, wispy haired senpai. Despite perhaps the less than stellar comment about her eating habits, looking back, she really enjoyed those interactions with him. She didn't really know how to describe it, but she felt like she could be...herself.

She looked down and kept walking, reflecting on one individual in particular.

'Senpai...I wonder what he's doing now? Is he...enjoying his life?'

Come to think of it, she never replied to his text, nor called him. She had charged her phone since it died, but rarely took a look at it these past couple of days, simply because she didn't really want to interact with anyone.

Maybe she should call him after all; she didn't really want Senpai worrying over -

"...Oof!" Sumire let out.

She didn't get to finish her thoughts, as she accidentally bumped into something.

"Hah? What the hell?"

Or rather, someone.

She looked up to see a kid in his 20's with blond, bleached hair. He was soaking wet, and clearly not very happy.

Too busy absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was walking until she accidentally bumped into him and his umbrella, knocking it out of his hand.

Sumire felt panic bells go off in her head as she scrambled to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sumire practically yelled. She bowed deeply, trying to make amends. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and-"

"Oy."

The boy cut her off with a single word, his tone clearly indicating his displeasure.

Sumire gradually rose from her bow.

"Y..yes?" she asked timidly.

"You knocked the umbrella out of my hand. Now I'm soaking wet."

"I...I'm sorry! Like I said I, um...wasn't looking-"

"I don't CARE!" he roared. Sumire flinched at his loud voice. "I'm soaking wet. Do you get it? What are you gonna do to fix this?"

Sumire tried to mutter a response, too terrified to do anything else. "I...uhm…"

All of a sudden, he forcefully grabbed her left wrist, causing her to drop the umbrella she was holding.

"Ahh…!" She cried, flinching from the sudden touch. She flicked her head down instinctively to protect her face, knocking off her glasses in the process, and glued her eyes shut, wanting this to all go away.

He repeated his line.

"Hey, you bitch, I'm talking to you. I _said_ , what're you gonna do to FIX this?"

"Hiee..!"

All Sumire could do was scream and cower.

...But then, she heard the echo of a hand grabbing another. And all of a sudden, the grip on her wrist loosened.

"...You're hurting her," a familiar voice suddenly said.

Sumire gasped. That voice…

She opened her eyes, and looked up. She was greeted by dark, wispy hair, as well as a cat sticking out of a bag, its expression somewhat worried (as best as a cat could make a worried expression, anyway).

'Senpai…!'

At present, Ren Amamiya was standing in front of her and to the left, gripping the wrist of the man who had just been doing that to her just mere moments ago. And because he was facing towards the man in front of her, she could see his facial expression and his eyes.

They were serious and deadly. Sumire didn't think she'd ever seen him this angry before; were they really the same eyes that were full of compassion just a few days prior?

Despite the tense situation, Sumire couldn't help but slightly blush and gasp at the scene.

'...He's getting so angry. ...For me. Senpai, who's normally so kind...no...it's _because_ he's so kind...'

He stared down the man with that same deadly expression, until the man pulled his arm away, first to break eye contact.

"...Tch. Just a joke," he said harshly. He picked up his umbrella and turned his back on them. "Watch where you're going next time, jackass."

With those parting words, he walked away. Morgana yelled after him, "Yeah, you better run, you sissy!", but of course, he had no way of understanding any of that.

Ren-senpai's eyes followed him until he disappeared around a corner, and after that, he relaxed his body posture. The serious look also faded from his eyes, returning to his normal, empathetic look. He turned his attention to Sumire.

Sumire was still so much in shock from his actions for her that she just stared at Ren-senpai with a dumbfounded look. She didn't even notice that Ren-senpai was holding out his umbrella to shield her from the rain, to the point that part of himself was exposed to the elements.

Unfortunately, that meant Morgana too. A drop of rain hit his nose.

"Mreow!" he cried, retreating back into the safety of the bag.

She had so many things she wanted to say, but she didn't even know where to start. Finally, she settled on a single question, and managed to croak it out.

"Why...are you here?"

Ren-senpai gave a small smile and gave an answer that didn't really make much sense.

"...I'm glad I followed my hunch."

...Sumire didn't really know what he meant by that. What she did know though, was that Ren-senpai had saved her. Again.

Come to think of it, this exact same situation happened before at Shibuya, didn't it? Sumire bit her lip half in frustration, half in dejection. Why did it always turn out this way? The Phantom Thieves. Her parents. Senpai. It seemed like the only thing that she was good at was causing trouble. And the only thing she gave to the people around her was an unnecessary burden.

She didn't know how she would be able to face any of them. And so, before she could even compose herself, or even thank him properly...

"I...I'm sorry!"

She gave an apology, and ran.

"Ah- Sumire!"

Ren barely had time to react before she ran off in the other direction, leaving her umbrella behind.

He didn't follow, instead opting to straighten out his body and let out a small sigh. He pulled his own, black umbrella back to cover him and his now partially soaked bag.

"Annnddd...she ran away. Am I really that ugly?" Ren said half jokingly.

Morgana popped out, answering his question. "If anything, it's probably the opposite."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Morgana- _san_. Did I hear you right?"

"Nope, you absolutely did not. Anyway, aren't you gonna go after her? She's getting away."

"...Nah, let her be," Ren said after a slight pause. "She probably needs some time to herself. And besides...I think I know where she's going anyway."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Ren gave a quick smile despite the situation.

"Would you believe me if I said, 'just a hunch'?"

Morgana audibly groaned at that phrase.

"Ugghhh. As long as it doesn't take another 4 days again. I don't think I can eat any more chips for a while."

Ren patted his feline friend, glad to have such an understanding companion.

"I'll get you some fatty tuna when this is all over," Ren said. "For now though…"

"Hm?"

"We've got some bigger fish to fry."

"..."

"...Was… that supposed to be a pun?"

…

Out of everyone in the world, Ren Amamiya was probably the one person that Sumire couldn't bear to see.

He was too kind to her; more kind than she ever deserved to receive. And she sadly knew that he'd try to help her out as earnestly as he could.

And because he was so kind, she had no choice but to run. Because she was too afraid to accept that kindness; because she didn't want to drag others down along with her.

As a result, she was now wandering among the rain once again. Only this time, she was running. And without an umbrella.

The rain relentlessly poured down on her, unsympathetic to her plight. Raindrops dripped from her soaked hair and jacket, and her bangs clumped together to the point that it was hard to see through them.

Should she just go home? It was an option, but...she felt like going back home now would just be admitting defeat. If her first venture out ended like this… who knows when she would come out next?

Sumire clenched her teeth in earnest protest from her cruel fate as she ran in the rain.

No...there was one more place that she needed to go to; a last resort.

When she got to the train station, she was out of breath from running so far. But unlike when she got here, she had a destination in mind: Meiji Shrine.

…

Sumire had never much believed in wishes or miracles, and there were several reasons for that.

Growing up with a sister as perfect as Kasumi did that to you. Of course, it started off with tenacious stubbornness: the idea that if she worked hard enough, she didn't need cop-outs like a dumb miracle. She could beat her with her own strength and hard work.

But gradually, when you realize that she surpassed you in pretty much every single way - and that throughout all the years in your life, you could never best her once; who would believe in things like that? A wish to be as strong as Kasumi, unheard; a miracle to be better than her in something, unrealized.

And worst of all: the harsh reality that no wish nor miracle could ever bring Kasumi back.

As such, she never really believed in them - but she figured that now would be as good of a time as ever to start. Right now...it would be the only thing that she could cling onto.

She climbed the steps to Meiji Shrine, hoping for the best.

"...Kachoo!"

She sneezed suddenly, as she was climbing. Well...no surprise there. Her clothes were drenched. It would probably be _more_ surprising if she didn't get sick after all this running in the rain.**

When she reached the top, the first thing she noticed was the apparent lack of visitors. Well, it _was_ still raining, but she didn't expect to see absolutely _nobody_.

Regardless, that didn't really matter to her. It didn't matter, so long as she could get what she wished for.

But...wait.

She stopped in front of one of the shrines, a little dumbfounded. For some reason, her mind hadn't even thought about this step yet.

...What did she even want to wish for?

Thoughts and emotions swirled in her head, all conflicting inside of her.

To be Kasumi? To not be a burden on Senpai and the others? To...disappear?

She gradually came to the realization that...she herself didn't even know what she wanted.

It had been a long day. And the realization that she couldn't even help herself even if she wanted to...was the breaking point.

She crumpled slowly to the floor in despair, and cried.

She cried, and cried. But not because the world was cruel. Because she couldn't help herself; she couldn't do it by herself.

She needed someone to help her back up.

...And that's when, unbelievably...she heard it.

The footsteps behind her.

Even with her crying, even with the rain endlessly pounding in the background; she heard it. Logically speaking, there was no way she could hear mere footsteps over the rain - but even so, she heard it loud and clear.

She didn't know if those footsteps were coming for her. She didn't know if the footsteps she heard were even real or not. For all she knew, she finally went crazy, and she was hallucinating.

But at that moment, for the first time in her life...she believed.

The footsteps stopped right behind her, and all of a sudden, she didn't feel anymore rain hitting her back. Even without turning around, she knew immediately who it was.

Ren Amamiya stood over her with a yellow umbrella.

"You forgot this," he said tenderly.

It was her miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: Itterasshai is the phrase that Japanese people use when one of their family members are leaving home. It roughly translates to, "Have a safe trip", but the connotations for this phrase can run far deeper than that. It's probably more akin to, "Stay safe, and come back safely to us". For that reason, I decided to use the literal Japanese phrase rather than translating it, as it would lose some meaning and nuance otherwise.
> 
> Note**: There is a common Japanese superstition that if you sneeze, someone is thinking about you. Obviously, Sumire's probably really cold at that point, but...maybe it also means that a certain senpai was thinking about where she was?
> 
> A/N: Still a relatively heavy chapter, but I would say that overall the tone of this chapter gave a lot more hope. This is where Sumire's acceptance starts, and it will be a long road, but I believe that the chapters thus far will give these later ones more weight and meaning - so please look forward to them :).
> 
> Speaking of next chapters: I unfortunately will be taking a trip for personal reasons next week, so I'm not sure if I'll have that much time to write for the next week or so. Apologies for the inconveniences, but I will try my best to get them out when I can - trust me, I hate leaving my stories unfinished too. I hope you will stick around until then regardless.
> 
> I roughly anticipate there to be around 2-3 more chapters, but seeing as so far I've added things into literally every chapter that I didn't plan on from the start, meaning I had to push back some things to later chapters; I won't give any promises.
> 
> As always, any feedback is greatly valued and appreciated. Thank you!


	5. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know I said I'd be away for a week or so, but well, to be perfectly honest, I just couldn't get these ideas out of my head. Surprise! (Hopefully a happy surprise).
> 
> This chapter took a long time to write just because there was literally too much I wanted to write about. I go a bit into more detail about my thoughts on this chapter at the end of the chapter, so if you're interested, please stick around for that.

* * *

Sumire lived in a dark, never ending maze.

No matter where she walked, no matter how she tried - she was met by dead ends, brick walls, and paths so scary that she didn't dare to tread. And so, she ended up back where she started: the pit of despair.

There was nothing she could do by herself. All the paths that she saw laid out in front of her made her fall deeper into the abyss. Like she was drowning in quicksand.

Some part of her felt like she deserved it. And so, she resigned herself to that fate; she let herself drown. Continually drown, until it was just her head and hands above the surface. She accepted that outcome, ready for her head to dip below too. But once she reached that point, she had stopped sinking.

Her hands started to move on their own, and she was treading, desperately trying to stay afloat.

Because despite the part that wanted herself to drown, there existed a miniscule, unknown part of her that wanted to live as well. But...live for what? She had no idea what this unconscious side of her wanted her to do - much less why.

She was tired; so, so tired. The easiest path...was to end it all. She could just fall through quicksand, let the person known as Sumire die, and in her place, have Kasumi take the stage.

So why? Why was she flailing her arms? Why was she resisting the easy solution?

Regardless, it was too late. She had sunk far enough that it was impossible to get out on her own. She would eventually fall… into the inevitable outcome.

And yet, as a last resort, her voice, against her will, cried out for help. A small plea, because by the time her mouth tried, it too was quickly filled with quicksand.

Her head fell under, until it was just her arms - but by then, they had stopped struggling too.

And just when she had made her peace - a hand grabbed her own.

She was slowly getting pulled out of the pit, and when her face made it to the surface again, she found a familiar face staring at her, trying his best to keep her in this world. A hand, belonging to someone who had heard that small miniscule voice, and chose to answer its call.

A hole was blasted in a wall of the never ending maze that Sumire found herself in, creating a new path.

In its place, was a tunnel, filled with light.

And at the end of the tunnel, illuminating the way…

was none other than Ren Amamiya.

…

"You forgot this."

A voice she knew all too well spoke out to her, and she realized that she could no longer feel the rain pelting her back as she laid crumpled on the floor, crying.

At present, Ren was shielding Sumire on the floor with a yellow umbrella, as the rain poured around them. Thankfully, Sumire's umbrella was larger than his own, so it was able to keep the both of them dry. Morgana was also present in Ren's bag as well, trying to give an encouraging look.

Sumire hiccuped a few times as she tried to compose herself and stop crying. A few seconds passed as she tried to process what was happening. She still didn't really understand how Ren-senpai had found her not once, but twice.

Wanting to confirm his existence, she opened her eyes and looked up, greeted by an extended hand. Ren-senpai was offering his free hand to her with a smile.

Sumire stared at his hand for a few good seconds, almost as if in a trance.

It was there. Right there, in front of her.

Her miracle.

She could hardly believe it. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure she actually wasn't hallucinating.

She could see the hand that would pull her out of the darkness. All she had to do...was take it.

She slowly...gradually...lifted her hand to grab his…

' _They only want Kasumi'._

...until the same thought that had been haunting her for the past few days weaseled its way back into her mind.

Just before her fingertips touched Ren's, she abruptly pulled her hand back.

'Is this...really okay?'

For a split second, doubt clouded Sumire's mind. Her thoughts returned to the time when she received texts from all of the Phantom Thieves. All of them, including Senpai… cared about her. But that was concern for 'Kasumi', wasn't it?

"...Sumire?" Ren, upon seeing Sumire's reaction, called out her name in worry.

Sumire took a deep breath. She needed to know… _why?_ Why...for her?

"Senpai…" Sumire finally said, her voice shaking. Her voice broke the silence, but was quickly lost amidst the pouring rain.

"What is it?"

"Why...why do you show such kindness to someone like me?"

Ren paused, mulling over how to respond to a question like that.

"Because we're friends," he simply said.

Friends...friends. It echoed in her mind.

Friends. That word. For some reason...it made her angry. At herself.

"Friends…?" Sumire asked in disbelief. She laughed at how ridiculous it all was. "Friends?! How could we possibly be friends?!"

Her voice got louder as she tried to lash out.

"Friends don't drag each other down! Friends don't give each other so much trouble!" She sniffed as a new wave of tears began to form in her eyes. Her anger slowly turned to anguish. "You having to constantly take care of a burden like me...what about any of it could be called 'friendship'"?

Sumire sunk her head in dejection.

She...knew it. This was her punishment for daring to believe. For thinking that, even for a moment, things were okay as is. Senpai and the others genuinely wanted to help, but in the end, it was too good to be true.

After all...the "friendship" that Senpai spoke of was nothing more than an illusion. He was friends with "Kasumi" - not Sumire.

She was a fake, taking Kasumi's rightful place. Perhaps being Kasumi...was better after all.

"Who says you're a burden?"

A voice broke through her thoughts.

"...Huh?" Sumire gradually raised her head to meet Ren's gaze.

Ren, realizing that Sumire had no intention of getting up, furrowed his eyebrows in worry and squatted on the floor, mirroring Sumire and bringing his face to her level. His trousers soaked up the water on the ground, and he tried as best as he could to stabilize his right hand, which was now fully extended to keep them both under the umbrella he was holding. Morgana, who was now at risk of getting wet, let out a slight whimper and retreated back into the safety of Ren's bag.

"I'm the one who decides if you're a burden or not to me," Ren confidently said. "Not you."

Sumire could do nothing but look into his kind, empathetic eyes.

"And even if you did decide that you're a burden on me, and that you don't deserve my friendship…"

The edge of Ren's mouth curled into that small smile that Sumire couldn't pull her eyes away from.

"Well then, too bad! Because I, unfortunately, have a different opinion. I don't think you're a burden, and I want to be your friend. And seeing as how you can't tell me what to do, then I'm going to do exactly just that, and stay by your side."

"...But-" Sumire protested.

"No buts," Ren quickly countered, cutting Sumire off. "Accept it. Once my mind's made up, it's _pretty_ hard to change it, you know?"

Sumire looked away, trying to find the right words to say. Why didn't he understand? Despite her efforts to try to push him away, here he was, pants soaked, empathetically trying to cheer her up. Didn't he see? She didn't deserve the kindness and empathy that was being given to her.

And more than anything else...she was afraid of it.

Afraid of the hand reaching out to her, when staying in the darkness and becoming Kasumi would solve her problems. She wouldn't have to be a burden. She wouldn't have to be an imposter. In slight frustration, she leaned her face back down.

"...don't deserve it," Sumire muttered under her breath.

Ren leaned in a little closer, not able to hear her over the rain.

"What was that?"

"I don't deserve it!!" Sumire said again, practically shouting in front of Ren's face.

Ren ran a hand through his bangs in worry with his free hand.

"Sumire, listen...I'm doing this out of my volition," Ren replied. "Even if you think you're a burden, or that you don't deserve it, I'll still be here to give you support. Always."

Sumire sighed internally in resignation.

After all that had happened today, she didn't have the strength to argue anymore. And even if she did, like Senpai said...he probably wouldn't listen anyway.

She just wanted this to be over. How could she live out the rest of her life, haunted by the fact that she stole Kasumi's dream from her? Haunted by the fact that she was a fake? If Dr. Maruki really, _genuinely_ , could make it so that she became Kasumi...then Kasumi would be able to live out her dream, and everyone would be happier. It wasn't such a bad deal...right?

It would be easier. Easier to stay in the dark, never ending maze that consumed her. Easier to let go of the hand that was pulling her out of the quicksand. ...Right?

And so, convinced that it was the right thing to do...she decided to just sit there. For as long as it took. Maybe if she sat there, on the wet, hard floor, for long enough, Senpai would get tired and leave. It would be for the best; she wouldn't have to suffer, and Senpai wouldn't have to hurt himself trying to help a useless person like her.

She would sit there for as long as she needed, in order to not hurt herself and others.

The minutes passed by in silence, save for the incessant rain pouring down around them. A couple of minutes became 5. 5 became 10. Every so often, Morgana would poke out his head in worry, but would always retreat without saying anything; he knew better than to speak out given the situation.

At around the 15 minute mark, Ren's hand started to shake, struggling to hold up the umbrella against the rain. Against the world, which was threatening to sweep Sumire away.

But still, he didn't put down his hand.

After around 20 minutes, Ren had to support his right arm with his left just to keep his hand up. He had one eye closed, wincing in fatigue.

Sumire tried to ignore it at first. She figured that he would put down his hand when he eventually got tired. But when they reached the 20 minute mark, and it became painfully apparent that Ren-senpai was suffering because of her...she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why do you go so far...for me?"

She conceded her defeat and was the first to break the silence that had befallen them. She looked at Ren-senpai's face, genuinely wanting to know why.

Despite the pain in his right arm, he held himself steady so that he could answer her. He gave her his best smile that he could muster in that situation.

"Heh...do I...even need a reason?"

Sumire didn't know how to respond to such an unexpected response. The words died out, drowned in the rain.

"Huh…?" Sumire replied finally. It seemed like that was the only thing she was able to see in the presence of the man in front of him.

"What reason do I need...to help a friend who clearly needs support? So long as the chance remains that I can help, in any way...I'll stay."

He breaks off his eye contact briefly, looking to his left towards the shrine.

"Hey, do you remember when we came here? On New Years?"

"...Yes."

"You asked me what my wish was."

Sumire blinked twice, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Yeah...you said you wanted to be a ladies' man."

Ren-senpai chuckled softly, remembering their conversation.

"Ah, yeah, I did say that huh? Well, surprise, that wasn't actually what I wished for."

"I always knew you were a bad liar, Senpai," Sumire responded. Her lips gave way to the faintest of smiles. Despite the situation...she couldn't help but try to get back at all the times Senpai teased her.

"Heh...you got me there." He stared slightly upwards in reminiscence, looking at the raindrops that were dripping down from the umbrella.

"The truth is…I saw all of the struggles that everyone went through last year. I saw their ups and downs. How they struggled against their fate. And eventually - how they overcame them. But even still: the scars from their past remained. That fact was only reinforced when they all got caught in Maruki's reality, even though I didn't know about it back then. Even if they were able to take a step forward, the past is not so easily forgotten...

"And so, I made a wish. I wished that I would be able to be there for them, to support them all, so that even if they stumbled a bit, I'd be back there to pick them up. I wanted to be granted that opportunity, so that they could emerge from their endeavors stronger."

He turned his face back to Sumire.

"And right now, Sumire...I can tell. You're stumbling. So I want to be there for you. Even if it's painful for you… I want to help."

Sumire could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"And besides…" Ren continued.

Sumire widened her eyes just a little, waiting for his answer.

"Besides...?"

Ren flashed a small, yet slightly playful smile.

"Your stomach isn't going to feed itself, you know."

Sumire opened her mouth a bit, stunned. It was such a ridiculous line, given the situation.

'Jeez...even in these situations...he still finds a way to tease me,' Sumire thought.

And yet, she couldn't help returning the small smile back.

'That's...just like Senpai.'

He laughed lightheartedly, but after a bit, his smile slowly faded. He locked eyes with Sumire, his expression now serious again.

And at that very moment, Sumire's breath caught.

"Sumire...come what may...I promise. I'll be here to support you, no matter what. You can count on me for that. And trust me, this is no burden - it's an honor."

Those words left Sumire utterly stunned.

'...Huh? Why...is my heart beating so fast?'

Her mind went blank upon hearing those words. Her cheeks felt hot. And most of all, her chest felt like it was about to burst.

'What is this? It's almost like I…'

...And all of a sudden, it clicked.

Senpai's reassuring smile.

Senpai's kind eyes filled to the brim with empathy.

Senpai's soft words, containing both kindness and playfulness.

The way he runs his hand through his bangs unconsciously when he's worried.

The way he gets mad for her sake.

The fact that Senpai continually found her when she was lost.

The fact that he teased her endlessly in affection.

And, above all, the fact that he stood by her side - just because.

All...of it. And so, _so_ much more.

How could she have not noticed? Faced with everything in front of her...it was so painstakingly obvious, now that she looked back at it.

It wasn't like she hadn't had a crush before, but this...this was something else entirely. There was no way around it.

She stared at Ren-senpai in front of her, and she found herself absolutely breathless as he fought so hard for her sake. In that small moment, for a single instant...Sumire completely forgot about everything else. About Kasumi. About herself. She didn't hear the rain, nor see the shrine behind him. Nothing else mattered. She found herself in her own world, where the only thing that mattered…was him.

The person that she had completely fallen for.

Ren's arm was reaching its limit. Even with both of his hands, it was clear that he was about to give way. He winced in pain and his attention was diverted to his hand. And just when his hand was about to fall…

Sumire gripped his hands with her own, supporting his hands to keep it up.

It was Ren's turn to be shocked. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked back at Sumire.

All of her raw, sensitive feelings were laid bare when she locked eyes with him. Now that she knew it herself, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering every time she made eye contact.

And that was exactly why she knew...what to do next.

He didn't need to do this for her anymore. She would end it, for his sake. She would end his suffering.

Still gripping his hand, Sumire let her voice break the silence once more.

"Senpai...can you do me a favor?"

"Hm…? What is it?" Ren asked, slightly confused.

"Can you...come to the Palace with me?"

* * *

...

No matter how many times Ren set foot in this place, he didn't think it would ever not be creepy for him.

It was too...perfect. Too clean, too holy, and everyone revered this place like it was their savior. Everything just seemed off.

At present, he, Sumire, and Morgana were in Maruki's Palace, and they were walking up to the elevator which would take them inside the actual building.

"Hey...I have a bad feeling about this."

Mona whispered an ominous line to Joker, out of earshot of Sumire, who was walking ahead of them. He was gesturing to Sumire, indicating that she was the source of his uneasiness.

Because despite the unnatural atmosphere, the thing that was the most off about this whole situation was the fact that Sumire was still in her regular clothes; her rebellious outfit hadn't manifested.

In spite of that, she walked ahead, seemingly uncaring that she could be ambushed by Shadows at any minute.

"You don't think...is she trying to get herself killed by Shadows?" Mona asked.

"...Unlikely, I think. After all, she must know that we would fight, even if she doesn't. Still though... "

Joker was having some trouble figuring out her intentions. Honestly, at the time, he just accepted Sumire's request to see if he could help, but the more he thought about it, the more uneasy he felt. He needed to be wary, considering that at worst, it would only be him and Mona fighting off shadows.

Unfortunately though...it seemed like that wouldn't be a worry this time around.

Sumire turned around to face them once they had reached the initial steps inside the Palace. At this point in the Palace, they weren't far enough for shadows to appear yet.

"...This is far enough, Senpai."

Ren stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out what Sumire meant by those words. He had remembered her saying that when he walked her home; now, she repeated the same line, but seemingly with a much more ominous implication.

"What do you mean?" Joker asked.

"...I've had enough."

"Enough…?"

Sumire slowly nodded her head.

"I've finally realized something. Something that should've been obvious."

She bit down on her lower lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Living as Sumire...will only cause pain to those around me. And Kasumi is the one that everyone wants. Even you, Senpai. You met me and became friends with me because I was Kasumi. I'm not blaming you or anything. But if you had met the real me in the beginning…"

Joker's eyes widened as he realized what Sumire was implying.

"Oh no...no, no no. Sumire, you've got it all wrong. Please, you have _got_ to listen to me…"

He had his suspicions, and he even got a warning, but still...he didn't realize for sure until it was too late.

"So...i-it would be better," Sumire continued, ignoring Joker's remarks. "Better to bring back Kasumi. It's only right after all. I stole her life and her dream away from her, didn't I?"

Blood trickled down from her lip as she bit down even harder.

Joker's thoughts returned to a phone call he had a couple of days earlier.

' _Oh, so you found information on them?'_

' _Yeah. Seems like she herself might not even be aware of it…'_

'Looks like Akechi was right after all,' Joker grimaced.

"So, this is the only way I know how!!" Sumire cried. "I can't stand to see the people around me suffer because I'm Sumire now. If I go back to being Kasumi…"

Joker took a step forward in defiance.

"Sumire, stop! You're deluding yourself!"

Sumire mirrored Joker and took a step back.

"You can't stop me..."

Her voice quivered.

"You can't stop me!! I-I've made up my mind!" Sumire shouted.

Joker took another step, determined to make Sumire realize.

"You're not who you think you are!"

Silence fell upon the Palace as Joker and Sumire stared at each other. Finally, Sumire sighed heavily in resignation.

"...I knew it'd have to come to this. Very well."

She resolved herself, and all of a sudden, her attire was replaced.

She had donned on her Rebel's outfit, and jumped several feet back to create distance between her and the other two.

"Come...Cendrillon!"

"Joker, look out!"

Determined to break away, Sumire summoned Cendrillon to blast Joker back. Mona, quickly realizing the situation, summoned his own Persona and pushed back with a gust of wind of equal force.

Mona quickly caught up to Joker and stood by his side.

"Aghh, goddammit, I knew this would happen. Joker...make her come to her senses will you? Judging from how she didn't outright attack you, I think we can assume she doesn't want to hurt us. I'll hold off her Persona's attacks. You do the rest."

"Leave it to me. I'll talk to her."

Morgana nodded, but still looked skeptical.

"Still though...is this really gonna work?"

Joker flashed his trademark grin.

"It'll work out. Don't you have faith in me?"

Mona took a quick glance at Sumire.

"Right now, I don't think faith is on our side. ...Ah screw it. Now's as good a time as ever to be eloquent, Joker."*

Joker nodded. "On it."

He looked back at Sumire, who had moved back inwards, towards the Palace. Gingerly taking a couple of steps, he walked cautiously towards Sumire to prevent provoking her into doing anything rash.

He knew - she was unsure of herself. One look at her Rebel's outfit, and it was clear.

"Sumire… hear me out," Joker tried.

Sumire shook her head in the distance, her auburn hair following her movement; her hair wasn't in a ponytail, and she didn't have her mask on.

"Senpai...thank you for all that you've done. But please, leave me be. I know what must be done now."

"If you're truly thankful, then listen to what I'm saying!"

"No words you say now can dissuade me anymore, Senpai. I've decided. Becoming Kasumi is for the best."

Joker took another couple of steps forward. "Sumire, you can't go back to being Kasumi…"

"Stop! I've decided!" Sumire sent Cendrillon to stop Joker in his tracks. Mona quickly parried the attack with Zoro.

Joker sucked in a mouthful of air, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You can't go back to being Kasumi...when you were never Kasumi to begin with!!"

After his proclamation, all was still and silent.

For a brief second, disbelief flickered on Sumire's face. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, and Sumire doubled down on her resolve.

"Wha...What? What're you talking about, Senpai!? I've only gotten this far...because I was Kasumi!"

"You're wrong!" Joker cried. He continued to walk towards her.

" 'I met you because you were Kasumi'? 'You haven't met the real me'? Sumire, you don't even realize it, but you have never been anyone other than yourself!"

"That's...that's not true!" Sumire's voice wavered. "You're lying!"

Cendrillon went in for an attack from above. Mona was just barely able to block the attack, but suffered some damage in the process.

"Ngh! Joker, hurry! I can't hold her off much longer!" Mona cried out.

"It's the truth!" Joker shouted. "And you know it! I had Akechi do some digging up on you and your sister…

"The truth is, Kasumi was a disaster in the kitchen, wasn't she?! You said so yourself! And yet, we ate your delicious home-cooked meals together, remember?!"

Sumire gasped, clutching her head in pain. Cendrillon stopped moving for a brief moment.

"The truth is, Kasumi was always strong willed, wasn't she?! And yet, I helped you get over your anxiety by giving you the confidence you needed, remember?!"

By that point, Sumire was breathing heavily, trying to deny Joker's words.

"S...Stop!"

Joker continued his advance.

"The truth is, you've been Sumire the whole time!! You may think that the others and I only met Kasumi, and that we don't know who you really are, but the truth is, we don't know anyone else _but_ you!"

"No...STOP!!"

Cendrillon blasted the air with a gust of wind so sudden that it caught Mona off guard. He was blasted backwards along with his Persona. Joker, throwing his grappling hook onto the nearest structure in front of him, was barely able to stay standing.

"Agh! Joker! I can't stop her anymore!!" Mona warned.

"So...listen carefully to my words, Sumire! I'll say it as many times as you need - I don't want Kasumi! I only know Sumire, and I only _want_ Sumire by my side!"

"No...no!!"

Sumire was shaking her head rapidly. She had tears streaming down her face.

She had to deny his words. She _had_ to. If she couldn't be Kasumi...how could she endure the suffering she inflicted on herself and others?

"This is what I want! I can't take the pain anymore...I stole Kasumi's life, and dream! How could I live with that?!"

Cendrillon continued to push back Joker with blasts of wind, but Joker held firm onto his grappling hook, slowly walking forward.

"Remember, Sumire!! What you told me that day - in Inokashira Park!"

"Huh…?"

Uncertainty, again, crept into Sumire.

"What I...told you?"

Joker gritted his teeth in defiance.

"You said you were going to accomplish _**our**_ dream! You made a dream with Kasumi - together! Kasumi's dream isn't dead - it still lives on, with you!"

"...!"

Cendrillon's pressure lightened just a little, and Joker used that opportunity to try to close the gap between him and a shocked Sumire.

"You didn't steal Kasumi's life - she willingly gave it up for you, so that you might still be able to carry on her dream in her stead. She valued your life more than she valued her own! And if you turn your back on your life...on who Kasumi sacrificed herself for so that your dream _and_ her dream could live on...wouldn't that be when Kasumi's dream truly dies?!"

"Even still...even still!!" Sumire clutched her head, her head now clouded with doubt.

"I can't do it anymore!" she cried. "I don't want to cause anyone anymore trouble!!"

"...Heh. You're a bad listener, aren't you?"

Joker had reached the structure that his grappling hook had latched onto. The rest of the way...was open ground. He'd have to push against Cendrillon's force by himself - with nothing but sheer force of will.

"Ugh..!" Joker got pushed back by the gust of wind, but he dug in his heels and held his ground.

"Didn't I tell you...it was an honor?!"

He got pushed back again. Cendrillon...no, Sumire, rather, was trying to push him away. Joker clenched his fists hard as he tried to resist the wind forcing him back.

He could quickly feel his energy fading as he faced the onslaught of a Persona. He'd have to do this quick, before he used up all of his energy.

"Also...if I ever make it out of this alive, I swear to god Sumire, I'm teaching you that it's not good to lie to yourself!"

"Huh…? What do you mean…?"

A confused expression again caught Sumire by surprise. Everytime Sumire doubted herself, Cendrillon's power faded. He needed to use that opportunity to close the gap as quickly as he could.

' _This place will always be a little bit special for me because of that though.'_

"Why did you show up to Inokashira Park?! Why did you bring me with you to the Palace?! If you really, truly, wanted to throw your own self away, wouldn't you have done it alone?!"

Sumire covered her mouth as her eyes went wide. She didn't even realize it herself; this entire time...had she been secretly issuing out a cry for help?

Seeing Ren-senpai fight so hard...she must've. 

And Ren, for his part, held onto that small shred of hope, refusing to let go of it.

"The truth is, you wanted someone to help you - to tell you it's okay for you to live your life the way that you are! To tell you that they want you, the _real_ you, to _live!_ And I…I…!"

Cendrillon's power began to wane. This was Ren's chance; using the last of his energy, he broke out into an all out sprint against the power pushing him back.

"I am that someone!! Because like I said...I will be there for you, no matter what happens! So long as the chance remains, I'll support you!! So how about you…"

Ren was now right on top of Sumire. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket, and reached for Sumire's face.

"...!!"

"Snap out of it, and see the truth with your own eyes!!"

Ren thrust a familiar pair of glasses onto Sumire's eyes - onto their rightful owner.

And in that moment...light flooded Sumire's vision.

The first thing she saw was Ren staring at her with a triumphant grin, before he collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: This was just a 4th wall joke about how Sumire is the Faith confidant.
> 
> A/N: This was my lengthiest chapter so far, so thank you if you've read it all the way through!
> 
> Originally, I wanted to split this chapter into two, but I felt that both of them would've been too small by themselves. The fact that there was more writing in this one is also why it took me longer to post too. Hopefully it wasn't too dense of a read.
> 
> This chapter was sort of the culmination of all of the chapters that came before it, so there was a lot I wanted to impart, both in Sumire's thought process, and in Ren's confrontation. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with the way that I eventually wrote it, and if I did the characters and themes justice; in the future, I may come back and edit it. Please, let me know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> And as always, thank you to everyone for your support - it really does mean a lot.


	6. Acceptance, with Those Around Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writing this chapter just felt the best - both in terms of payoff as a writer, and because the subject matter felt so fulfilling.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

Ever since Ren awoke to his Persona powers, he wasn't really the fondest of waking up after going to sleep. He never was one for complaining, but _seriously_ , he felt that he was put in truly unfair situations when it came to getting some rest.

For example, waking up, gasping for breath as one particular cat chose his stomach as his bed, crushing his lungs in the process. That goddamn cat probably ate too much curry.

Or how about the time when Ann decided to crash the bachelor party that was Ren's hotel room in Hawaii, only for Mishima's screaming to wake him up halfway through the night when he spotted a mosquito? Apparently he wasn't sleeping because he was working on Phan-site stuff. Getting squished into the bathroom with Ann and Ryuji and pretending like he was puking up from a nightmare (which, according to Mishima, was the best way to explain the scream) when a supervisor came to check up on them was fun too.

Or _even_ , all the times when he just randomly woke up to twin jail wardens screaming at his face, as he gets magically whisked to a jail cell in the Velvet Room. Excellent customer service. Charming, really. If he could, he would leave a 5 star review, saying, "The best wake-up call service I have ever had. 100% guaranteed to work."

Waking up was a great time for Ren Amamiya. At a certain point, he stopped being surprised that the scene before him when he woke up would be peculiar. He thought he'd seen it all.

Waking up to Sumire's worried face, inches away from his, though, definitely proved him wrong.

"Ahh!?"

The next thing he knew, a startled scream hit his ears, and the person hovering above his face instantly pulled their head back.

'...Ow. That was loud. What's…'

Ren couldn't really understand what was going on, and he had to blink twice to get his bearings. His thoughts immediately stopped however, when his eyes focused on his companion in the room, who presently had their hands covering their face in utter embarrassment. Awkward silence filled the room.

'...Ah jeez. This is kinda awkward. Maybe...I should say something?' Ren thought.

"Uhm...Sumire…?"

No response.

"Sumire?"

Still no response.

Oh boy.

He got up and sat on the side of his bed, facing Sumire, and took a quick look to survey his surroundings. Presently...he was in his own room. Outside the window, it was already night out. It seemed like a lot of time had passed while he was out. Sumire was sitting on a chair next to his bed, presumably watching over him ever since he passed out.

'What happened…?'

Ren tried to retrace his memory to figure out how he got to this point.

'Oh, that's right…!'

His eyes widened as he recalled the shrine visit and the Palace encounter. The last thing he remembered...was confronting Sumire and trying to bring her back to her own self.

He quickly stole a glance at Sumire, who was slightly hyperventilating at this point. Even with her hands in front of her, he could tell that he was wearing her glasses, and that her cheeks were quickly approaching the color of her hair. Ren didn't even know how that was possible, to be honest.

The transition from the high tensioned fight where everyone was fraught with emotion, to this borderline cliche and comedic scene was, to say the least...a large disconnect. He was worried about her still, but if she was still here, in his room, then that probably means he succeeded...?

'Well...she seems okay, at least. But…'

He sighed internally. Some god must have a cruel sense of humor.

Ren kinda had an idea of the situation; he wasn't _oblivious,_ after all. And yet, what timing to wake up at that point. Who knows if Sumire, given her personality, would even be able to look him in the eye anymore, much less talk to him.

In any case… he needed to try to calm Sumire down.

"Ah, uhm...well, for starters," Ren started. "You don't have to say anything, but...just nod if you're okay."

Ren was scared that she still wasn't going to do anything, but to his relief, she gave a slight nod behind her hands.

"Haah...okay, that's good, at least."

He took another look around, only to realize that a certain feline was missing.

"Where's Morgana?"

Another silence fell between the two of them for a couple of seconds before Sumire responded.

"...He went out," Sumire said finally behind her hands. "Said he wouldn't be back for a while. Oh! But…"

"But…?"

Her hand lowered just the tiniest bit.

"Ah, uhm...he told me to leave a message. He said to tell you 'good luck' when you woke up. I don't really know what he was referring to though."

...That goddamn cat.

"Haah..." Ren sighed again. He put a hand to his head wearily.

"Uhm...Senpai? Something wrong...? Are you still feeling unwell?"

Sumire lowered her hands, an expression of worry and slight guilt on her face.

Oops. That gesture probably gave Sumire the wrong expression.

"Ah, n-no, I'm totally fine," Ren quickly corrected. He put down his hand that was on his head. "Just a little tired, is all. My energy is kinda drained."

"I...Uhm…!" Sumire quickly interjected.

"Hm?"

"I...I'm so sorry about that!" Sumire cried. She gave a deep bow upon uttering those words.

Ren didn't really get why she was apologizing.

"Uh...what for?"

"Everything!" Sumire quickly replied. "This entire day today...I've caused you so much trouble!"

'Sigh... Talk about dejavu...' Ren thought.

"Sumire...you know what I'm going to say, right?"

She kept looking down as she bowed.

"I know...I know! You don't think it's any trouble at all, but I still have to apologize for it! You went so far for me, and even risked your life…"

Ren paused for a bit as he thought about how best to respond to this stubborn girl.

"Hey...can you raise your head for a sec?"

Sumire reluctantly did as she was asked to, and when she finally looked up, she was greeted by his kind smile.

"...!"

Sumire's heart skipped a beat.

"Listen, Sumire...can I teach you something?"

"Teach?" Sumire tilted her head slightly in confusion.

In situations like these...rather than apologizing and saying sorry...you can say, 'thank you' and show your gratitude instead."

"Grati...tude?"

"That's right. For those of us, who really care about you...we willingly do it because we want to help. So there's nothing to be sorry for. Instead...you can give your thanks to those that help you. By doing so, you acknowledge their actions and their effort, and that you'll try to move on with their help. You acknowledge that you'll repay them by resolving to become stronger."

"Acknowledge their effort...huh?"

Sumire gazed at Ren's face, trying to understand.

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "No-one has to go at it alone, you know. Your troubles...are our troubles. And we'll face it together. So an apology isn't necessary. Instead, showing your gratitude…"

He smiled even wider at Sumire.

"...will show us that you're taking the first step."

Sumire nodded in acknowledgement, and Ren's face lit up upon seeing her response.

However...she slowly looked away in doubt. Ren realized; something was still troubling her.

"...Something wrong?"

Sumire's eyes refocused back onto Ren, trying to downplay her reaction.

"Ah, n-no, I'm alright! Well...I mean…" Sumire said with a conflicted tone.

"...I get what you're saying Senpai - I really do. And I now see where I went wrong. But I'll be perfectly honest...I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that step yet."

Sumire took off her glasses, staring at them as she recounted her story.

"After you passed out, I realized what you said was true. That people saw me as Sumire - as my own person. For you to mention all of those unique quirks, and for you to notice them so thoroughly, it must mean that my own personality really did shine and leave an impression on you, Senpai. It showed that I am indeed my own person, unique from Kasumi.

"And that realization really, _truly_ , gave me hope. That there was a place for me in this world. After all…"

She smiled bittersweetly.

"If I can make friends like you, Senpai, who care for me so much...then I can't possibly be that bad, can I? Seeing you try so hard for my sake...made me realize that. That someone wanted _Sumire_ to exist. And that's...good enough for me."

Ren nodded with a small smile.

"After that realization, Morgana and I brought you back here. And well...I've been thinking about what you said ever since."

"And? What do you think...?"

Sumire's smile slowly turned into a grimace. She clutched her glasses tightly.

"I...I'm scared. I realize the error in my thinking now, but even still...I'm so scared to try to move on. To walk the path of being Sumire...to have to bear the weight of Kasumi's death, is so scary. Thinking about what that means for me as a person, how I move forward, and coming to accept that dark past of mine...it's so hard. Because I know...it'll be much more painful. That path...will be full of heartache."

Tears began to well up in Sumire's eyes.

"And also...it'd feel like I'm betraying Kasumi a little. Like, 'Wow, moving on from her death already? Did I ever really even love her then? Do I really deserve to be happy knowing she's dead?'"?

Sumire shook her head slightly.

"Sorry. I know that's not right, and it doesn't really make sense. It probably sounds ridiculous huh? But...I just can't help but feel that way a little, you know?"

"...Yeah," Ren replied. "I can't even begin to imagine what survivor's guilt feels like, much less when it's your sister...but I know it must be truly painful. And it'll continue to be, for a long time, I bet."

"...Haah, well...yeah. You got that right," Sumire sighed softly. She gently wiped some tears from her eyes.

"You know, Senpai? In my heart…deep down inside...I think I know that perhaps choosing to become Kasumi is the 'wrong' choice. I think...I've always known, actually. And that choosing the other option is just me running away from my problems. God, I _know_ that, no matter how much I choose to deny it! But...it's so scary. And so hard."

"...I know."

"And becoming Kasumi...just seemed so much easier. It...made everything feel better."

"...Yeah. I get it. Honestly."

Sumire looked back at Ren-senpai, slightly sniffling.

"Really? You're not going to...tell me that becoming Kasumi is the wrong choice?"

Ren shook his head in understanding.

"Well...who's to say? You know...I don't think there's necessarily a 'right' or 'wrong' answer. Both answers...are understandable. I can't say which one is necessarily better because I haven't been in your position. And I certainly won't judge you for whatever choice you make."

"Then...in the Palace…?"

"Well…I resisted you there because you didn't realize that everyone around you was here to help you. We're here to hold your hand, and give you our support, even though it's scary. You may have to bear Kasumi's death, but you don't have to do it _alone._ We'll do all that we can. _I'll_ do all I can. And, in doing so, I hope that we can lighten the burden you carry on your shoulder. Even if you do walk down that path...you don't have to do it alone.

"But..." Ren sighed lightly.

"While I may have my own preferences for what you choose, and my own opinion on what I think is the 'right' choice...in the end, I'm not you. And I can't decide for you."

Sumire blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

' _Is this guy...forreal?'_

She giggled softly at Ren-senpai's words, despite the tense conversation.

"Senpai...you're a weird guy, you know that? Any normal person probably would've just told me that becoming Kasumi and running away was the wrong choice. They would've said, 'Nope, there's only one correct answer here.' But you...you just have to make my life difficult, huh?"

"Hah. I have that effect on people, it seems."

' _But...that's what makes you so special. That you're still willing to support me. That even though you haven't experienced it before...you're full of empathy.'_

Sumire felt her cheeks flush a little at the thought.

She looked at her glasses in her left hand, deep in contemplation.

"Senpai...what should I do? How do I...decide?"

Without answering the question, Ren got up from the bed and slowly walked to the table where his bag was. He rummaged for a bit before sitting back on the bed, facing Sumire in the chair.

"...?" Sumire's confused expression was laid plain on her face.

Ren tenderly opened her right hand and placed a small cloth in her palm.

Sumire gasped. It was her red ribbon. She looked up to see Ren-senpai with a confident smile.

"I know you'll choose well," Ren said.

"You...held on to this?" Sumire could hardly voice her disbelief.

"Yeah. For when you could make a decision."

The edges of Sumire's mouth curled into a smile.

"Heh...really...don't like making my life easy, do you? Still though...you really do enjoy picking up after me, huh? First my umbrella, then my glasses, and now my ribbon…"

"I should start charging you," Ren replied with a smirk.

"Please don't," Sumire jabbed back bittersweetly. "I'll probably go broke."

Sumire's face held a smile for a brief moment, but it slowly faded as she became serious.

"Senpai...I don't know what I'm going to do from here on out...just yet. And I don't know how many times I'm going to fall. But even still..."

"Even still," Ren said, completing Sumire's sentence. "I'll be here to pick you up. Everytime."

...She didn't even have time to ask her question. And she got her answer...just like that.

' _So this is what it means...to have support.'_ Sumire realized.

' _To have the full, unbridled support...of the man I love.'_

She felt her heart beat faster.

"Senpai...I, uhm…" Sumire started.

"Hm?"

"I know...you can't give me my answer. So instead…"

Sumire got up from the chair, and sat next to Ren on the bed. And before Ren had a chance to react...she embraced him tightly.

"Can we stay like this...for a little bit?"

Ren felt his cheeks flush just the tiniest bit from the sudden embrace, but he quickly regained his composure and returned the hug.

"...Yeah. For as long as you need."

That moment made Sumire temporarily forget about everything else in the world. In his embrace, she felt so... _secure_.

Sumire's hug tightened ever so slightly from those words.

...

Sumire watched as the lights in the subway tunnel flashed on by, each one as big of a blur as the next.

At present, she was sitting alone on the train ride back to Kichijoji. Around this time, there were hardly any other passengers.

She thought back to the last time she was on the subway at night...when Ren-senpai accompanied her home.

Although Ren-senpai _had_ offered to take her home again this time, he was very clearly in no condition to do so. Fighting Cendrillon must've taken a toll on him, because he could barely walk up and down the stairs at Leblanc. Eventually, she convinced him to settle on seeing her out the front door.

The train ride now was a little more lonelier than she cared to admit.

Her thoughts focused on her wispy haired Senpai, and just what a roller coaster her life had been these past couple of hours thanks to him.

She smiled softly in reminiscence. And then all of a sudden, one memory in particular came back to her head.

"...!"

Her cheeks instantly turned red at the thought.

"Why did he have to choose _then_ to wake up?!" Sumire muttered, recalling what happened.

...

Sumire had been watching him rest for a couple of hours, wondering anxiously when he was going to wake up. At some point, she was absentmindedly mulling over ways to make him wake up faster, until...the tale of Sleeping Beauty came to mind.

She blushed and shook her head rapidly.

'Ah, no, no, no, no, no! What am I thinking?!'

Her eyes darted over Ren-senpai's slightly parted lips. She shut her eyes and shook her head even more vigorously than before.

'...Agh! What is wrong with me?!'

Opening her eyes slowly, Sumire gazed at Ren-senpai's entire face, slightly incredulous at herself for thinking such things.

And then...another idea came.

'Definitely...DEFINITELY...not the lips. But…what about...the forehead?'

Forehead kisses aren't weird, right? Kisses on the lips and cheek probably have more romantic implications, but forehead kisses are like...just normal affection, right?

'It's just to show my thanks...for everything he's done. T-that's all,' Sumire reasoned. 'And maybe it'll make him wake up faster, hopefully.'

She looked at Ren-senpai's forehead. His bangs...they were covering quite a bit of it.

'Should I just move his bangs? Like, with my hands? Or should I just do it on top of his bangs? ...Wait, in the first place, why do I already sound like I've decided to do it?!'

The debate going off in her head felt like it lasted hours. It was honestly ridiculous to do anything at all, but now that the idea had popped into her head… it was the only thing she could think about.

Sumire sighed defeatedly. What was she doing…?

She looked down at Ren-senpai again, and her heart skipped.

'...Just...really quick. It can't hurt...'

She gulped, and slowly, gradually...leaned her face down.

Sumire's heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest at that point. And it was going okay, until…

...it wasn't.

When she was mere inches from his forehead, Ren-senpai opened his eyes.

"Ahh!?"

...

...Ugh.

Sumire clutched her head in utter embarrassment. Her very soul hurt just recalling the memory of it.

'Smooth, Sumire. Real smooth.'

She sincerely hoped that Ren-senpai didn't understand what she was going for. Knowing Senpai, he would absolutely _never_ let her live that down.

Why did Senpai have to be so cruel?

'Cruel in more ways than one, too,' Sumire thought.

" _I know you'll choose well."_

Her mind fluttered to his words directly following that incident.

Sumire moved her hands down from her head, and looked at both of them.

Her glasses in her left. Her ribbon in her right. The two parting gifts -- the choice, that Senpai had left in her hands.

To live her life as Sumire...or Kasumi…? Which...path did she want to take?

Sumire stared at both of them for a long while, and eventually sighed.

It was no use. She couldn't decide even for herself; even if one path was the one she 'should' choose...whether she had the bravery to choose it was a different story whatsoever.

She genuinely didn't know. But for now...that would have to wait. She quickly felt her exhaustion catching up to her. She just wanted to get home.

...

By the time she had transferred trains, gotten off the train station, and walked back to her house, it was awfully late.

She awkwardly fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the door, desperately wanting nothing more than to just rest.

She instantly jolted awake the moment she opened the door, however.

The first thing she saw, or rather, heard…was her mom crying into the phone. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Please, please! You've got to help me!" she cried sadly. "M-my daughter, she hasn't come home yet! Oh, Sumire...she must be so lonely! I've got to-"

Her mom turned around as soon as she heard the door open, and instantly dropped the phone.

"SUMIRE! Oh my goodness, Sumire is that you?!"

Before Sumire even had a chance to take off her shoes, her mom tackled her with a hug full of tears.

"Uwah! Mom?"

Her mom sobbed into her clothes, which had magically dried after coming back from the Metaverse. It quickly became damp again.

"Oh Sumire, I, I-" her mom hiccuped in between her sobs. "I'm so glad you're safe! You said you would be back before nightfall, and you didn't answer your calls, and I…"

'Ah...crap,' Sumire recalled. 'I completely forgot.'

"I didn't know what had happened to you! I was so...worried that you would never come back…"

Sumire genuinely felt guilty. Her mom...was probably worried out of her mind these past few hours.

"Oh jeez...uhm," Sumire tried. "I'm really sorry, Mom. Really! I didn't mean to stay out that long, honest. Things just...kinda happened."

Her mom gingerly rose her head from Sumire's shoulder, trying her best to compose herself.

"It's okay," her mom said in between hiccups. "What matters...is that you're here...and that you're safe. Are you okay?"

Sumire gave as best of a reassuring smile as she could.

"...Yeah. It was a long day, but...I'm okay."

She looked up to see her Dad in the hallway, who had already picked up her mom's phone, reassured the other party, and hung up. He was smiling at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"I'm really glad you came back, Sumire," his dad said tenderly. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? Come in -- the food's ready."

After calming her mom and reassuring her that she wasn't going anywhere, Sumire walked into the dining room, only to be shocked at the sight before her.

Laid out on the dining table...was a vast assortment of dishes. Most of them her favorites, too.

"What is...this?" Sumire gasped.

"Ah…" Her dad walked into the room, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Well...I wasn't sure when you were coming home, so I just kept on cooking -- might've just been my nervous habit, now that I think about it. And when I thought about how you might've not eaten with that big appetite of yours...I might've gone a bit overboard, ahah. Oh! But…"

He suddenly walked to the kitchen, and returned with a plate full of steaming takoyaki, putting it on the dinner table.

"Here!" he said, with a bit of earnest pride in his voice. "I kept these in the pot so that they'd be hot for when you returned. I'm still refining the flavor, but…"

Sumire's eyes widened. 'Refining...the flavor…?'

"Wait...don't tell me...you made these? The takoyaki? Does that mean…"

It all made sense. Why it was always hot, despite the nearest takoyaki stand being so far away. It was because...he was making it himself.

Sumire tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Dad…you made these...for me?"

"Oh, you should've seen him," her mom said lightheartedly. She popped into the dining room all of a sudden, much more lively now that Sumire had returned safe and sound.

"After you locked yourself in, he wandered all over the city, begging takoyaki vendors to teach him how to make and prepare it. Good takoyaki is pretty hard to make, you know. Spent two whole days before he hunted down a recipe for it! And then he spent all night trying it out in the kitchen. Didn't get even a wink of sleep. And even after he did, he still insisted that it wasn't tasty enough, and researched how to season it properly on the internet..."

"Hey!" his dad objected. "You didn't have to tell her _that_ …"

Her dad scratched his head in clear embarrassment.

"Ah jeez. Well…" he continued. "It's just that, you know...it's your favorite."

"Dad…Dad!"

There were clear tears streaming down her face already.

' _He did all of that...for me. Just because it's my favorite.'_

She took a takoyaki ball from the plate and put the entire thing in her mouth.

Oops. Still piping hot.

"Haah...Haah…" she mouthed. After a few seconds of cooling, she swallowed.

"...!"

She wasn't sure if it was the actual flavor, or just the love that was put into it...but it was perhaps the best takoyaki she ever had.

' _No...it's_ because _of all the love he put in...the sleepless nights, the constant refining...that it tastes so good.'_

"Dad...I… ***sniff***...I...waah!"

Sumire didn't finish her sentence, instead opting to run over to him in tears, overwhelmed. His dad warmly returned the gesture.

"Sumire, dear...you must've had it rough."

He paused for a bit, then continued his thought.

"...Losing Kasumi was rough for me and your mom, but it must've been so much harder on you."

He lightly patted Sumire on the head.

"So the least that your mom and I can do...is make sure that you're well fed. So that you can eat healthy, grow up strong, and have a happy life. That's all we want for you."

Sumire nodded meekly, trying to hold back her tears, with little success. She slowly and reluctantly let go of her dad.

Her mom came over and held one of her hands tenderly.

"You know something, dear? Back when we lost Kasumi...we were utterly devastated. But...there was one thing that kept us going, no matter how hard it got. Do you know what that was?"

Sumire shook her head, not understanding what her mom was trying to say.

"No...w-what?"

Her mom returned a gentle smile.

"It was you, Sumire."

"...!"

"Your dad and I loved Kasumi very much. But Sumire, we loved you just as much. You can believe me when I say that. We kept on going, for your sake. And no matter what happens...you're always welcome here. We want you to feel welcome in the place that you belong in...as Sumire."

"...Huh…?"

'How do they…'

Sumire looked up to the faces of her mom and her dad.

And all of a sudden...she realized. After hearing their words and seeing their expressions...they must've known. The whole time. That she wanted to become Kasumi. And yet…

She looked back at the takoyaki bowl sitting on the dinner table.

Her favorite snack. The one that she adored...and Kasumi hated.

They never saw her as Kasumi at all. They treated her as Sumire, saw her as _her_...the entire time. Even when she thought she was Kasumi, they knew that deep down inside, it was her true self that was there.

...She was such a fool.

How they always kept the fridge stocked because she alone liked to cook.

How they knew her favorite foods, without her ever mentioning it.

And most of all...how they knew what she was going through, and empathetically supported her with all their love.

Everything all along pointed to the fact that they loved her as Sumire. She just failed to see it.

Sumire turned around slowly, and faced her parents with tears.

"Mom...Dad…?" Sumire asked. Tears were now flowing nonstop from her eyes. "Is it really okay… ***sniff***...for me to live as Sumire? Are you… ***sniff***...really okay...with just me…?"

Her mom smiled warmly.

"We wouldn't want it any other way, dear."

And with that one, small line, that one statement of affirmation...Sumire let go. She ran to her parents, embraced both of them, and burst into tears.

She cried her heart out, releasing all of her pent up emotions over the past few days. Anguish. Relief. Guilt. Hopefulness. And everything in between. It was all there.

But most of all, in their loving embrace, she wanted to apologize for taking so long to realize that the love that they had shown her was for Sumire the entire time.

She was about to try to voice out an apology as best as she could in her current state, but -

" _Your troubles...are our troubles. And we'll face it together. So an apology isn't necessary. Instead, showing your gratitude...will show us that you're taking the first step."_

...she remembered his words.

At that moment...she felt like she could understand what he meant. To say thank you, rather than sorry...means to acknowledge that you'll try to become stronger. And for the first time...she felt like she could readily say it with earnest.

In between her sobs, she tried her best to tell her parents what she should've said all this time.

"Thank you… ***hic***...for accepting me for who I am. Thank you...for welcoming me home with your love. Thank you...for being my parents!!"

"...You're very welcome, dear," her mom replied gently.

And right before she burst into tears again, Sumire said one more thing.

"Mom...Dad...I...I'm home!!" Sumire cried.

Her dad gave a knowing smile as she cried her heart out.

"Welcome home, Sumire. Welcome home."

…

Late at night, after Sumire cried her absolute hardest, she laid on her bed, both of her hands outstretched in the air.

In her left hand, her glasses. In her right hand, her ribbon.

The two options presented before her.

After all that happened...she felt like she might've found the answer that she was looking for. It was still a little hazy, but it was definitely there, forming in front of her: the road ahead, and the light at the end of the tunnel. How long until she could reach that point?

She still wasn't too sure. But what she was sure of though...was that she wanted to try. To put her feet in front of her and walk towards that light. She no longer averted her eyes, and she knew that she needed to at least _try_ to carve out that path. It would be a hard and painful road, and she knew she would stumble, but she also now knew that there would be someone to pick her up when she did.

While there was still doubt, uncertainty, and everything else that was holding back...she knew; she had taken her first step towards the path that she, undeniably, chose for _herself_. The gratitude she expressed...it was proof of that. Proof that she would, at the very least, try. And it would be not only for her own sake, but for the people that believed in her this entire time.

Still though…

She gazed at the ribbon in her right hand wistfully.

A part of her felt sad. She had resolved herself to tread this path towards the future; but at the same time, she couldn't help but look back. At her past -- at Kasumi. 

Could she really let go of Kasumi so readily?

Was this...really the only way forward?

It was a dilemma; She moved forward, but she couldn't help but look backward. She had an idea of what she had to do, but it didn't feel good to do so. If only…

"..."

She pulled her arms to her chest and rapidly sat up.

"Ahh!!" Sumire yelled softly in realization.

In the first place...why were there only two options to begin with?

It was like a sudden epiphany had struck.

And suddenly...Sumire knew with clarity what to do next.

…

The next morning, Sumire enjoyed, for the first time in a long time, a pleasant breakfast with her parents. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so they didn't have work.

After finishing breakfast, she suddenly announced that she was going out for the day. Her parents seemed slightly crestfallen when they realized they wouldn't be able to spend the day with her, but after seeing the resolve in her eyes...they knew.

And so, with warm smiles, they saw her off.

"Itterashai, Sumire," her dad said, as she walked out.

For the first time in days...she walked with a sense of purpose. Nothing distracted her, and she continued to put her feet forward. She walked to the train station. She took the connecting line.

And finally...she stood in front of Cafe Leblanc.

Resolving herself, she opened the door, and spotted one slightly confused Ren Amamiya trying to enjoy his morning curry.

Before he had a chance to even say anything, Sumire opened her mouth.

"Senpai...this is my answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never would've imagined when I first planned this chapter that it would be so long (even longer than my last chapter). After all, it was pretty much only two scenes. But I think the extra details were well deserved, and it added a lot of depth to these powerful scenes. I hope you feel the same.
> 
> Like I explained in one of the earlier chapters, I originally didn't anticipate for the parents to play a role at all in this story really, but I'm honestly really glad with how it turned out, despite it seeming like they might've been slightly shoehorned. I felt that the reunion scene that Sumire had with her parents was genuinely so powerful.
> 
> Also, as a brief aside, there were a lot of callbacks to previous chapters in this one chapter, some of them kinda minor, so you might've missed some of them. I hope that the payoff was good, as I planned them out when I wrote it, but if you're reading the chapters a couple of days apart, it might've been easy to forget. I bet some of you even forgot that Sumire told her parents she'd be back by nightfall at the start of chapter 4, leading to the events in this chapter (chapters 4-6 happen in the same day!), huh? Don't worry, Sumire forgot too.
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Until next time.


	7. Taking Back the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the slight hiatus; however, I have recently just returned from my trip, so I anticipate the remaining chapters will be out in a more timely manner.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

"Ow! Hey! Loud. Excuse you Morgana, I'm trying to eat my breakfast here."

Such were the words of Ren Amamiya chastising a hissing cat in the wee hours of a Sunday morning, occupying the empty store as Sojiro went to go buy groceries. At present, Ren was trying to enjoy his morning curry; but to his dismay, his friend seemed to have other ideas.

Morgana jumped up onto the counter top, trying to confront his companion upon hearing Ren's story of what happened the previous day.

"Hold on a sec! You mean, you left the choice up to HER? I mean, I know that that's probably the right call _eventually_ , but don't you think having her choose so soon after what happened is a little...rash?"

Ren gulped down a spoonful of curry in protest.

"You got a problem? As I seem to recall, _you_ weren't anywhere nearby to help."

"That's...! I was just trying to be considerate!" Morgana objected.

Ren chuckled at his partner's apparent panic.

"Have a little bit of faith, Morgana. Sumire's stronger than she looks. Give her some time."

"But...what makes you so sure?"

"What makes me so sure…?"

" _And that's why I need to carry on that torch for her. My wish then, is to become someone who my sister can be proud of. So that I can accomplish_ _ **our**_ _dream."So watch me, Senpai! I'm going to dazzle the world with my own, original routine! Nothing can shake my resolve!"_

Ren's thoughts went back to those same lines he heard at Inokashira Park that day.

"...I just have a feeling," Ren finally replied.

For these past couple of days, it was all he could think about.

Sumire. Kasumi. Her dream. Her own original routine.

' _If what I believe is true...and that Sumire has been Sumire the whole time…'_ Ren thought.

"Maybe feeling is the wrong word," Ren corrected himself. "I just believe in her. That's all."

"I mean, I do too, but…" Morgana suddenly spoke up. "Making her choose between Sumire and Kasumi...it's not an easy one."

Ren gently shook his head.

"You're right. It's not. But Morgana…I don't think that was ever the question to begin with."

"...? What do you -"

Morgana didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before the sound of bells chiming filled the cafe, indicating that someone was opening the door.

"Ah, crap! I can't let Boss see me on the counter again!" Morgana hissed softly. He quickly jumped over Ren's plate and deftly hid behind Ren's body.

Ren was surprised that Sojiro was back so soon - it hadn't even been 15 minutes since he left. He was about to comment on his swift return until-

"Senpai...this is my answer."

...a familiar voice called out to him.

He turned his head in slight disbelief, not immediately recognizing the person that had just entered as his eyes had to temporarily adjust to the light being poured in.

But after a couple of seconds, he saw her with his own two eyes.

Sumire, in the flesh, wearing a totally different look than when he had last seen her just yesterday.

He blinked. Why was she here? Given the state that she left just the day before...he thought he wouldn't see her for at least a couple of days, minimum.

And then, as if suddenly just registering the fact that she had addressed her, he recalled her words.

'This…?'

He looked at Sumire a little more closely to see what exactly she was talking about.

And then...he saw it.

"...Pfft!"

He had to immediately stifle a small laugh.

"..."

"...Eh?"

That was the only thing Sumire was able to say after seeing Ren's reaction.

"..."

"Uhm...Senpai. Why...are you laughing?"

Sumire was genuinely confused.

Ren quickly composed himself.

"Uh, who? M-me? I would...never!"

Morgana quickly peeked out behind Ren, trying to figure out what made Ren have that reaction.

"Hm? What's so funn-"

He too, was unable to finish his sentence before stifling a laugh.

"Heh? Eh?! What's so funny?!" Sumire objected.

"Ah, well, it's just, uhm...hah...my fashion sense isn't really the greatest in the world, but…" Ren said.

Ren pointed to Sumire's face.

"Wearing both at the same time just really doesn't suit the image, you know?"

She had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and a pair of glasses atop the bridge of her nose.

Sumire blinked behind her glasses.

"R-really? I thought it looked kinda cute myself…"*

"Well...it is adorable, in a sense."

"Senpai…" Sumire pouted slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, nothing, nothing~. Anyways, I'm sure you've got a lot you want to say, but..."

Ren gave a confident grin and beckoned her inside.

"For starters...want some coffee?"

…

Sumire watched as Ren expertly ground the coffee beans behind the counter. She couldn't help but keep her eyes glued in awe as he moved from one task to another, with precision and confidence.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were so absorbed by his actions, that she didn't realize how obvious her stare was.

"...Is watching me make coffee that interesting?"

"Heh?!"

Sumire blinked and looked upwards to find Ren's face, which was looking right at her.

"Ah! Uhm...!"

Caught red handed, she stumbled on her words, trying to find an excuse. She started fidgeting with her hands under the counter.

Ren smirked and looked away, continuing the coffee making process.

"Well, I don't blame you. At first, I didn't really care for coffee making either. But what can I say? The Boss has his ways."

Morgana, who was sitting on one of the table booths, chose that opportunity to speak up.

"I'm personally more a fan of the curry here rather than the coffee, myself."

"Hah! I guess cats can't enjoy the intricacies of coffee," Ren replied snarkily. "You still haven't had breakfast yet, right? Want me to make some curry, too?"

"Ooh, you're so generous! I'll take you up on that!" Morgana licked his lips in anticipation.

Sumire sighed softly in relief, finding an out to the previous conversation.

"Senpai, you can make both the coffee, and the curry here?"

"Yeah, more or less. Living an entire year in a cafe kinda does that to you."

"An entire year…?"

Hearing those thoughts made Sumire realize.

"...That's right. Senpai, you're going home soon, right?"

"Well, that's the plan, at least. Wonder how my parents are doing."

...Parents.

The takoyaki.

Her mom clinging to her.

The images of Sumire's own parents filled her heart.

"...Senpai. Can I ask you something?"

Ren finished grinding the coffee beans and put it in the filter.

"Shoot."

"What are your parents like?"

"My parents…?"

The question caught Ren off guard. He didn't understand what prompted such a question, so he thought over his answer briefly before responding.

"...Kind. Always kind."

He chuckled a little bit in reminiscence. Pausing briefly to finish filtering the coffee, he served it to Sumire, who gave a brief "thanks, Senpai," in appreciation.

"I wasn't exactly a model child, you know? I got into all sorts of trouble as a kid, believe it or not."

Sumire smiled as she held the mug with both of her hands, blew on it lightly, and sipped a bit of the hot coffee.

"You talk as if you're a law-abiding citizen now."

"Well, I've just gotten better at avoiding the worst of consequences, that's all," Ren smirked.

"...But even when I got into trouble," he continued. "Even when they scolded me, I could tell they did it out of love. They only wanted the best for me. That's what it means to be a parent, I guess."

Sumire nodded in agreement, her eyes reflecting her nostalgia.

"Yeah...I think I know what you mean. That's what...my parents are like too."

She put down her mug, her face now turning serious. She watched her reflection ripple in the black coffee.

"My parents made me realize something yesterday, Senpai. And I think...I finally have the answer I was searching for."

Ren nodded, opting to let Sumire continue.

"They...had seen me as Sumire the entire time. When I saw just how much my parents had loved me for my true self, I realized what I was doing. I was running. Running! I wish I could say it was something else, but when I really look deep down inside, that's the cold, hard truth. The fact that you tried so hard for my sake, and the fact that my parents paid so much attention was proof of that."

Sumire shook her head, directed at herself.

"I wanted to believe that turning into Kasumi would solve all my problems. But that wouldn't have helped at all. And I even deluded myself to think that doing that would make Kasumi's dream come true, when in reality, she gave her life for me to carry on both of our hopes."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

She looked at Ren straight in the eyes.

"I betrayed Kasumi by thinking otherwise, and I never want to do that again! Even if I move forward as Sumire...I will never forget Kasumi's conviction for as long as I live!"

She took her glasses off and put it into her left hand. Using her right, she then pulled out her ribbon from the ponytail.

And then...she joined her hands together, presenting them both to Ren.

"So, as for my choice, Senpai...I'm sorry, but I choose none of the options you give me! Unfortunately, I'm a selfish girl. Instead of choosing to be either Sumire and Kasumi...I choose both."

The edge of Ren's lips curled into a grin.

' _Looks like I was right to believe in her after all.'_

"See, Morgana? I knew she'd choose well."

Morgana, realizing his doubt was exposed, scrambled to try to correct himself.

"H-Hey!" Morgana quipped. "I never said I _didn't_ believe in her!"

Sumire blinked, trying to understand what Ren-senpai was talking about.

"W-wait, Senpai. What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I knew you'd pick the right choice in the end."

'It couldn't be...by 'choose well'...did he mean _this_ …?'

"Don't tell me...you mean, you wanted me to choose this option all along?"

Ren turned his head back to a shocked Sumire, in triumph.

"Kinda defeats the purpose if I just gave you all the answers doesn't it? Not as much fun either."

"You...how...what...?"

"You want to know how I knew?"

Sumire, unable to properly voice a sentence, opted to just nod her head.

"Hm...it might be easier to just go there. What say we take a trip after I whip up some curry for Morgana and you finish your coffee?"

Sumire tilted her head in slight confusion, but this time, Morgana was the one who spoke up.

"Nah. Sorry, but I think I'm gonna skip breakfast after all. Now that we've gotten this far...I have something to do now."

He jumped off the table and walked to the door, using his surprising dexterity to open it with just his paws.

"I'll see you soon...Joker."

The use of Ren's codename made Morgana's intentions clear. Ren nodded.

And after that affirmation, Morgana turned around, disappearing into the backstreets.

"...What was that about?" Sumire asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Morgana's weird. Let's get going after you're ready, then."

"Right, about that..." She took another sip of her coffee, which has cooled to a comfortable temperature to drink at this point. "Where exactly are we going…?"

Ren flashed that smug grin again.

"You'll see. C'mon."

…

"I know it's good exercise climbing these stairs, but even I feel like I've been here too many times these past couple of days," Sumire lamented.

She gestured to all of the steps below her, atop Meiji Shrine, adjusting her slightly askew glasses in the process. Currently, she was wearing her glasses, but had her hair down normally.

"It'll make up for all the days you shut yourself in your room."

A voice chimed out to her to her left - and that voice came from none other than Ren Amamiya.

"Hey! Jeez..." Sumire complained. "That's a little insensitive, you know."

"Ahah, my bad. It just makes me happy to see you in much better spirits, is all."

He followed up that statement with a smile.

"...!"

Sumire's voice caught, and she looked away in embarrassment.

' _What the heck...that combination is so not fair…'_

"A-Anyway," Sumire quickly pivoted. "Why did we come here in particular?"

She looked around at the familiar sight. Fortunately, unlike yesterday, it was sunny today, so there were quite a few more visitors aside from themselves. The main shrine was where the bulk of the visitors were at, so the two side shrines were less crowded.

Ren took a couple of steps in front of her, and stopped in front the side shrine on the right. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, instead opting to just look at the shrine. Sumire almost thought that he didn't hear her question, but after a couple of seconds, he finally turned around and faced her.

"Remember your wish?"

"My...wish?" Sumire questioned.

"Yep. Do you remember what you said back when we came here for New Years?"

Sumire walked up next to him, trying to remember. She faced the bell in the middle of the side shrine.

"I said...I would accomplish **our** dream."

Ren nodded, and turned around to look at the bell as well.

"Anything else?"

"Uhm…" She racked her brains hard to try to remember that conversation from that day. It felt like ages had passed since then.

"...to make my sister proud...even if she wasn't here anymore?"

Ren nodded again.

"Don't you see, Sumire? You had the answer within you all along."

"Uhm...?" 

Sumire wasn't quite following. 

"You said it yourself back then, didn't you?. You wanted to reach the top as yourself - with your 'own, original routine'. And you would do so, not just for you, but for Kasumi as well. Those...were your true feelings. Even back then. I was just lucky enough to pick up on that."

Ren turned to Sumire satisfactorily.

"You knew what the right choice was. And, most of all...you came to that decision by yourself. I didn't give it to you as an option, but you still found it anyway. All you did was temporarily forget...and all I did was help you remember."

Sumire shook her head in amazement and disbelief.

"Senpai...but, how? Even if I _did_ say that, and even _if_ you realized it yourself...how could you possibly know that I would reach the same conclusion?"

"Well, I didn't. But...I believed."

"Believed…"

Sumire's voice trailed off, and she turned to face Ren.

"Wait, you mentioned something like that yesterday, too. When you found me wandering in Inokashira Park...you said you had a hunch."

"Yeah. You needed my help, didn't you? So I went there. To the place that's special for us."

"But I didn't even go there until a couple of days after."

Ren chuckled. "Thanks to that, Morgana will forever now have an aversion to potato chips."

Sumire could hardly believe what she was hearing.

This guy...

"...You didn't know how long it would take for me to go there."

"Yep."

"Or even if I would go there at all."

"That's right."

"But you still did...because you believed? In someone like me?"

"Exactly."

Sumire sighed defeatedly, but a bittersweet smile eventually overtook her face as she looked slightly at the ground.

"You're actually crazy, Senpai. To believe that I would go there, or that I would realize this own path, for myself."

"Probably," Ren smirked.

"But I did," he continued. "And you did, too."

Ren's smile turned mischievous before continuing.

"...And, well…

"I'll be honest; I did have one last resort in the case that you _did_ end up choosing another option."

Sumire looked up at Ren's face questioningly. 

"Last resort?"

Ren crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in clear exaggeration.

"That's right. Get this...I'd treat you to lunch!"

"..."

Sumire couldn't even react properly to his joke.

"..."

"Huh? That not good enough for you?"

"Senpai…"

"Okay, fine, fine, I get it. You win. I'll take you to this great hotel buffet I know. They've got all kind of cuisines, and-"

"Senpai!"

"Eh?"

Ren looked over to find Sumire's pouting face.

"Do you really think you can win me over with just food?!"

"I mean. Well, I thought it was worth a shot…"

"Heh...jeez…hahah!"

Despite the obvious pout, Sumire started laughing at Ren-senpai's ridiculousness.

'...Come to think of it, something like this had happened before, didn't it?' Sumire thought.

'Even back then…'

He had always been there. Making jokes. Cheering her up. And just overall...been by her side.

And the entire time...she had done nothing but apologize.

Sumire balled up her fists and raised her voice. She looked at the shrine longingly.

"Hey...Senpai?"

"What's up?"

"...There's so much I want to say," Sumire started. "But for now, the one thing that I want to say, above all else…is thank you. For being with me."

Ren smiled, realizing she had taken his advice to heart.

"Anytime."

Silence befell the two of them upon finishing that exchange, and they both looked back at the shrine in reflection. Nothing more had to be said about that.

She had come so far from where she was just a couple of days ago.

...And she had the boy next to him to thank for that.

Sumire briefly reflected on everything that had happened - and inevitably, her thoughts fell to yesterday's events. With the way that they were standing side by side, and with this one shrine in particular...she couldn't think of anything except... _t_ _hat._

Last time she was here...she had realized she loved him. To be honest, she was still trying to come to terms with her feelings on the matter. She didn't even know what to do with that information, much less act on it. Things had just been too hectic.

She pulled her arms to her chest.

In the first place...how did he feel...about her?

She looked at Ren-senpai out of the corner of her eye, who was looking at the shrine in contemplation.

'Yesterday...he said _that_ , too.

'Should I... say something about it? No, but then he'd obviously know what I'm alluding to...

'Gah, but I want to _know_...!'

She debated bringing up the topic...but in the end, her sheer curiosity won over.

'I want to know...how he feels.'

Emboldened by her thoughts, Sumire was the first to speak up again.

"Senpai...can I ask you another question?"

He turned his head to answer Sumire.

"Hm? What is it?"

Sumire gulped.

"Yesterday…" Sumire started. "You said you helped me...because you were my friend. But to have so much faith, to put in so much time and effort...is it really _just_ because we're friends?"

"Eh? Ah…"

Ren blinked as he realized what she was insinuating.

"Of course," he finally answered. "I wanted to be there for you."

'He's avoiding the question…'

"Senpai...please?"

"W-wha?" Ren said, backing up slightly. He sounded the tiniest bit flustered.

Sumire pressed a little harder. She put on her best innocent look.

"I wanted...a serious answer..."

Ren looked at Sumire's eyes, and after seeing the life in her eyes, finally sighed slightly in embarrassment. He unconsciously ran a hand through his bangs.

"Er...well? Where to start…?

"...The truth is, Sumire," Ren eventually said. "I honestly think you're amazing."

He looked towards the shrine again with a small smile.

"You may not know it, but I actually look up to you in a lot of ways. You work so, so hard. Harder than anyone I know, in order to accomplish your dreams. You may not believe it yourself. But I think you're a really strong person."

"Eh? But, what about these last couple of da-" Sumire started.

"If anything, they show your strength," Ren replied, answering Sumire's question preemptively. "No-one's always 100% without doubt. And no-one's ever able to do everything by themselves. But that's why you have the people around you. That's why _I'm_ here for you.

"When you walked through those doors this morning," Ren continued. "I was genuinely surprised. To see you have the resolve that you have now, and so soon...that's all the proof you need."

Sumire smiled softly.

"I've only made it this far because of you, though."

"And? I only helped guide you. You however, chose, and carved, this new path by yourself. You found that courage, that bravery, and that _determination_ all by yourself. And that's something that I truly admire.'

He turned back to Sumire, a serious look in his eyes. His expression had changed.

"So I decided...that I wanted to stick with you. Not only to learn from you and grow, but to also help you accomplish your dream. I want to help you reach the top of the gymnastics world. To do so...is something that I personally want to do."

Sumire's heart started pounding.

' _Wait...w_ _as that...a confession?'_

Ren flashed a knowing smile, as if to say that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"So that's why. Not just because we're friends. But because I want to stay by your side. And grow as people, together, of course."

' _Heh. Or...not.'_

Sumire let out a small laugh. What a guy, to avoid giving the straightforward answer by eloquently sidestepping the question.

And what a world; to think, that somehow, because of her depression and loneliness...she was able to find love within her snarky, aloof, and genuine Senpai.

Life worked in mysterious ways like that.

Still though...it was enough to make Sumire smile. For now...that answer was good enough for her.

She'd call that a victory. And she wouldn't let anyone, even the world, take it away from her.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Ren asked, breaking Sumire's train of thought.

"Oh...it's just…it's weird, you know?"

"Weird?"

Sumire nodded. "Yeah. Even though things turned out this way...I don't regret it. They've made me into the person I am today. And I wouldn't have grown if it wasn't for this. I wouldn't have..."

' _Fallen for you either,'_ she finished in her head.

"...?"

Ren tilted his head in slight confusion. Sumire shook her head in response.

"Ah sorry, just talking to myself. I just…"

Her thoughts briefly returned to the Palace where it all started.

"I don't want these feelings to be invalidated. And even if I did suffer along the way, they've made me stronger, as you said. I don't want to forget any of it. So...I can't be Kasumi. I don't want Dr. Maruki to take it all away again."

She turned her entire body to face Ren, and gave a brief bow.

"Uhm, Senpai! I have a favor to ask! I know in the past I said that I don't really approve of the way the Phantom Thieves do things, so maybe it's not my place to ask, but...please, let me change his heart! I...want to join you!"

Before Ren even had an opportunity to say anything, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smiled before even seeing what notification popped up.

"Ah. Good timing," Ren said.

Sumire lifted her head quizzically as Ren handed the phone over to her, showing her the text he just received.

" _Hey, Joker! Morgana told me that Sumire's finally come around, huh? That means it's time! She can join us and we can change that bastard Maruki's heart together! We've already finished the calling card, so let us know when you want us to meet up! - Ryuji_

"Eh…? 'Calling card…?' Does that mean you've already…"

Ren gave her a triumphant smirk.

"Sumire, you got one thing wrong about the Phantom Thieves back then."

"...?"

"We don't reform society because we want to take down criminals. We do it...to protect others."

"Protect…?"

"That's right. And right now, we want to protect your future, more than anything. The Phantom Thieves have always considered you as one of us, so we all agreed to wait until you could join us. So that we could do this; together."

He extended a hand out to her.

"Let's go, Sumire. For our future."

Sumire looked at his outstretched hand.

And unlike yesterday...she only had one answer for him this time.

She didn't hesitate to put both of her hands in his.

"Yes, Senpai!!"

...

"Whoa...what is this place…?"

Violet could do nothing but gape at the sight before her. A lush garden, filled with people that were borderline euphoric. It seemed like...Paradise.

At present, Violet, Crow, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were at the deepest part of Maruki's Palace, which was designed to look like the Garden of Eden.

Joker turned to face her.

"This...is what Maruki thinks of the world. He thinks he can guide people to Paradise through his cognitive world."

"Makes me want to throw up, honestly," Crow said vehemently. "How can people possibly live in bliss in such a fake world?"

"I've been itching to bust this place open for a while now," Skull agreed. "And now that Violet's with us, we can finally get on with it."

Violet piped up upon hearing her name.

"Actually, something's been on my mind for a while now. How did you guys secure the infiltration route already?"

This time, Mona interjected into the conversation.

"Ugh. You have our fearless leader to thank for that," Mona complained.

"You've got that right," Panther agreed. "Made us explore the Metaverse at night too, saying he had 'stuff' to do during the day. Haah...he sure rushed us."

Joker scratched his head, guilty.

"Sorry, everyone. This time was kinda...an exception."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves turned to face Joker and Violet.

Queen smiled behind her mask.

"No need for that. We were all in agreement."

"Indeed. We needed to be prepared for whenever Violet joined us again," Fox nodded.

Violet looked at all of the Phantom Thieves at her.

Ryuji was giving her a cocky smirk. The girls all gave encouraging smiles. Even Akechi gave a slight nod of approval.

They were all waiting for her to come back to them.

Violet touched the ribbon in her hair lightly, for encouragement. For her times in the Metaverse...she would wear it to remember her own conviction. The same conviction that honored her sister, and one which refused to accept a world where her sacrifice was forgotten.

It had taken a while to get to this point...but she was here.

Her, her parents, and all of her friends. Against the world.

She didn't know where the road ahead would lead, but she had still decided; she would stake her entire self in this one confrontation.

There was no turning back for her. Because she would never give up.

She would do what it took to make things right. So that she could move forward with her life.

For her future.

She gave a firm nod to Joker, who was waiting for her cue.

Upon receiving her affirmation, he showed his mischievous Joker grin, and turned around to face the world against them.

"Alright, everyone. This is it. It's...showtime!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: An allusion to Sumire's rank 8 confidant, where we learn she doesn't have the best of fashion sense.
> 
> A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to have the showdown with Maruki as well, but after much deliberation, I decided to just split it into two separate ones; I felt that I wouldn't have been able to make the confrontation justice otherwise, as I plan to expand on that part a little more than I anticipated. As a result, not as much happened in this chapter, but it established two important things.
> 
> The first is reaffirming Sumire's resolve for the final battle, and for living for herself. This was an important first step for her to take in order to move on with her life.
> 
> The second is showing that Sumire wasn't the only one who grew from this relationship; Ren did too. And despite Sumire not understanding just quite yet, Ren admires Sumire for just how strong she is. That'll be a more important focus in the final chapters.
> 
> Sidenote: The song 'I Believe' from the P5R OST is so good, and in many ways, reflects Sumire's character. It's my own head-canon that that song is Sumire's personal theme. If you paid attention, you might've noticed that I added slight references to it in Sumire's monologue.
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and thanks for reading.


	8. Amidst the Light, a Dark Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember when I thought that chapters 5 and 6 were gonna be my longest chapters? Good times.

* * *

Violet had never thought that her first words to describe a staircase would be gaudy or ostentatious.

Turns out, the world was a big place. And that there was a first time for everything.

After all, there was just no other way to describe the dazzling brilliance that met her eyes.

Golden flowers. Ripe fruit. Blossoming trees.

All imagery that made for an otherwise breathtaking and otherworldly sight.

Well, some might take it that way, at least.

But to Violet, it didn't really come off that way. She didn't quite know how to describe it, but it seemed...artificial. A facade, like it was trying too hard to be something it wasn't. Sumire knew...because she was once the same.

It was almost like this exceedingly brilliant imagery was intentionally made to reinforce the fact that with every step forwards, and with every step upwards...you were approaching Paradise.

And upwards, it was. She, Joker, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves had been climbing this set of stairs for at least a couple of minutes now, but there was still no end in sight.

Violet sighed a little as she repetitively put her foot in front of her. She knew this was a Palace but...this was a little ridiculous.

"Goddamn, how long is this freaking staircase?!"

...And apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

Skull, who was originally at the front of the group at the start of the climb, gunning himself forwards...was now lagging more towards the back half. He let out an earnest complaint in protest from behind Violet.

"Skull, pace yourself," Queen chided. "If you keep on pushing yourself too much, you're not going to have any energy left when we get to the top."

"...In the first place, do we even know if there _is_ a top?" Panther said, taking a quick breather.

"Well, there's something up there, that's for sure," Mona replied. "We haven't made it materialize yet, but the treasure is above us. I can feel it."

"Aghh, this sucks!" Ryuji complained again. "Mona, can't you turn into like a helicopter or something?"

Mona turned back to Ryuji, who was a couple of steps below him.

"Hah?! What do you take me for?! I can't do something...that convenient."

"Goddammit, why do we even keep you around?"

"What was that?!"

"Now, now," Noir interjected into their argument. "This is no time to be fighting guys! Just a little further!"

"You say further, but just how much more do we have to climb…?" Fox asked. "At this rate...I'm going to run out of energy."

"Maybe that's what he's going for?" Oracle chimed in. "Like, 'You fool! You used up all your energy climbing! Right into my trap!' kinda thing?"

Sumire looked upward at the staircase extending into the sky.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but that didn't seem quite right. This staircase wasn't long because of a purposeful design...it seemed more like an aesthetic necessity more than anything else.

And, for some reason that Violet couldn't figure out why...it felt ominous.

Joker, who was at the front of the charge now, turned around and tried to encourage his group.

"The road to get to where we are now has been long, everyone. But this is the beginning of the end - just a little further, now."

"Hah," Crow spat. "Classic honor student talk."

But even with Crow's remark, everyone knew what Joker meant.

They had come this far. It was their duty to see it through.

They all nodded to each other, resolving themselves, and pushed onwards.

But the more they went up, the more uneasy Violet felt.

...There was just something about this staircase. What about it bothered her so?

It felt like something was just in the back of her mind, but the moment she actively tried to think about it, the thought danced away.

But come to think of it…

' _This staircase, and the way that it endlessly reaches upwards...it's almost like a stairway to Heaven.'_

Violet shook her head.

She didn't really know what that meant, but it was hardly relevant. If they were heading to 'Heaven'...then so be it.

She continued climbing, and climbing. Until finally, she and the rest of the crew spotted the top.

Except...the supposed Heaven at the top was anything but.

The first thing she noticed...was darkness.

The scene at the top of the dazzling staircase was a deep black. If the staircase up was an extraordinary light, blinding everyone who passed...then the top was a startling obsidian, swallowing everyone into the darkness.

"What...is this?" Violet gasped. She couldn't contain her shock.

Aside from the blackness, there were also tentacles, withered flowers, and blacked fruit everywhere. It seemed like...this was the top of the fruit tree in the supposed Eden.

"This…"

And standing in the middle of it all...was Maruki, his back facing them.

"...Is Paradise," he finished.

He turned around slowly, and faced them all with his usual attire. Joker and Crow were standing in the front, while the rest of the group were behind the pair.

"So you've come," Maruki said.

"...Are you crazy?! What about any of _this_ could be called Paradise?!" Skull exclaimed.

"This...is the means to reach the end," Maruki calmly explained. "I have found a way to create an ideal reality for everyone. That is all that matters."

"...Have you looked at a mirror recently?" Oracle countered. "Take a look at yourself and your surroundings! Anyone could surely see that your getup screams 'villain'".

Maruki laughed lightly.

"True, I can't really speak to its appearance. Even I don't know why it looks the way it does. But that...is irrelevant. What matters is that this power...with this power, I can finally make everyone's future happy. And no matter what you say...I will change this tortuous world!"

Joker planted his feet.

"We believe we can change our future! Humans have that power, and they deserve to carve a path for themselves!"

"Ren...people are not always so lucky; surely you must understand. This world...is not fair."

He made a sweeping gesture to all of the Phantom Thieves.

"You all have suffered! Undue prejudice; the loss of a family member; betrayal by those who you considered a loved one. So then why do you resist? Why choose the path of strife?"

He looked Joker straight in the eyes.

"And even _if_ we humans do possess the power to create our own future, as you say...not everyone is as strong as you, Ren. The average person doesn't necessarily have what it takes to tread the more painful path. Just ask your team members - they were all happy with the reality that I created for them...were they not?"

A slight murmur arose behind Joker. It seemed that those words had stirred some unease in his team behind him. After all, none of them could necessarily refute his words.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Crow yelled. "I'm sick of your high and mighty bullshit. Who says you get to decide people's reality, huh?!"

But Maruki just shook his head, unshaken by Crow's words.

"Akechi, truly, I get what you're saying. But, I raise you this: who says that my reality is not as equally valid as what you are living in currently?"

"...!?"

Maruki nodded.

"Think about it! You cling to your own reality because you believe it to be the 'true' one. And so you walk this treacherous path. But for many people: my reality _is_ their true reality, and it is done _willingly_ so. Why, you ask...? Because it's what they _want_. They choose the path of happiness.

"So you may argue that my reality is fake. But for those people, who willingly choose my reality as the 'real' one...one can also easily argue that yours is, in fact, the fake one. So then...why? Why choose the future that will only cause hardship? If both realities are _equally valid_ , then...is it even a hard choice? For those not strong enough to shape their own future...could you really take that away from them, and put them back on the path of discord?"

Maruki clenched his fists.

"A world...where no-one suffers!! People...deserve that! They deserve to be happy!!"

Silence followed upon Maruki's delivery, save for Crow making a "...Tch!" sound after looking over his shoulder.

And Joker, even without turning around, could tell why.

Crow wasn't convinced by his words, but the same...could not be said for those behind him.

...The rest of the Phantom Thieves were in doubt. And they all thought the same thing.

" _Are we...in the wrong here?"_

Joker ran a hand through his bangs.

This was bad. Everyone's resolve had been shaken. No doubt...they were uneasy and doubting their purpose.

He had to do something, fast.

He was just about to open his mouth and say something, when…

...someone walked up and planted their feet right next to them.

"I...refuse!!"

And all of a sudden, a loud voice erupted from his right.

Surprised, Joker turned his head.

He found none other than Violet, proudly standing next to him and objecting her fate, her face burning with resolve.

And despite the situation...for just one, single moment...Joker thought that he hadn't seen anything more graceful.

Maruki narrowed his eyes on the person who spoke out against him.

"...Yoshizawa-san. I see that you are doing better."

Violet closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Dr. Maruki...I will be the first to admit. When I thought I was Kasumi...I don't doubt it. It saved me."

Her eyebrows slightly creased in pain recalling her memories.

"Back then...I was extremely lost. And changing my cognition helped to ease the pain, even for just a little. So for that...I have to thank you."

"Then, surely you must agree that becoming Kasumi-"

"But that's exactly where you're wrong, Dr. Maruki," Violet said, cutting him off. "Because you see...even when you changed my cognition, I was never Kasumi."

"Wha…?"

Violet opened her eyes with a fiery resolve.

"I only ever _thought_ I was Kasumi - but the reality is, I was never her. I could never BE her. I realize now. I am my own person. And Kasumi...gave her own life so that I could continue to do just that. To live my own life, as Sumire! To not do that, to turn my back on that...would be to turn my back on who Kasumi was as a person! And I intend to never forget her, her resolve, or her dream! For as long as I live!!"

Dr. Maruki shook his head.

"Yoshizawa-san...wounds like yours do not heal so easily."

"Even still! I never... _ever_...want these feelings to be invalidated. They make me who I am, who you see here today, and I don't regret any of it."

"But don't you see…?! No matter what you do...it will be a painful path! You will only inflict more wounds upon myself!"

This time, it was Violet's turn to shake her head.

"You're right. This path that I walk is only full of thorns. And I'm sure...it will be even more painful than what I have experienced in these past couple of days.

"But...you know something, Dr. Maruki? I _understand_ now. I'll be able to reach the end...as long as the people who care for me are here, right by my side. Senpai...he was the one who taught me that."

All of a sudden, when Violet finished that sentence...Joker felt a sudden warmth on his hand.

"...!"

He looked down at his right hand.

...Violet was holding his right hand with her left. She squeezed it softly for reassurance.

Joker, slightly stunned, looked up to Violet's face. Violet was confidently smiling at him, and looked back at Maruki to address him.

"...As long as I have people who support me, who pick me when I stumble on my road, I can endure even the most painful of paths! And this...is the path that I choose for myself!"

Maruki smiled bittersweetly.

"Yoshizawa-san...as your therapist, nothing could be happier to know that you are able to come out the other side with this much strength. Truly, I am. But I'm afraid the choice you make; it will only get harder from here. Trust me. If there comes a time when you will have regretted your choice - it will be too late. And more importantly...what about those that are too afraid to tread that painful path? What about those who lack the support, like which you have found in Ren?"

For a moment, Violet looked back at Joker, a slight expression of doubt on her face.

Given Violet's personality, he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

It was a valid concern, but...this was the path that she had chosen. And this would have to be an inevitable result of the choice that she made.

He gave a nod, and squeezed Violet's hand lightly back in response.

Sumire nodded, and looked forward again with her answer.

"Dr. Maruki, what about those who wish to carve their own path for themselves? What about those who don't want to forget those memories?! Are you not robbing them of their opportunities?

"...It is a small price to pay. Those that are weak, and cannot do exactly that...far outnumber those like you, with the bravery to even think about it."

"...So that is your answer. But quite frankly, Dr. Maruki…"

She gave a cocky smile, learning from his fellow Senpai.

"I'm a selfish girl! _This_ is the reality that I want to live in - and for me, that's a good enough reason to oppose you! Even if everyone else benefits from your reality...even if I alone wish for this reality...I will still oppose you to the bitter end! That's what it means...to live as Sumire!"

"Yoshizawa-san…"

"So I...no, WE...will take you down. Because after all, everyone here, next to me, feels the same way! Isn't that right, everyone?!"

"..."

"..."

Silence prevailed, following her question. But then...the sound of boots crunching the ground filled the air.

"...Heh. Doesn't feel good to get lectured by someone younger than me, but I'll let it slide just this once."

Skull was the first to walk up and stand side by side next to Crow, Joker, and Violet.

"...Forgive me, for I have faltered once again," Fox said, walking up next. "Allow me to fix that mistake by striking down our enemy."

"I swore I would create a future only for myself!" Queen agreed. "And I've learned my lesson. No longer will I be held back by doubt!"

Slowly, but surely...each member of the Phantom Thieves stepped forward, next to their comrades. Each of them ready...to fight for the reality that they believed in.

Joker looked to his left, and then to his right. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, ready for his orders.

He looked forward and addressed the man standing in front of him.

"Dr. Maruki. For all of us...there's no turning back. We're prepared. And we're going to take back our future."

"...I see."

Maruki looked towards the ground, slightly crestfallen.

"So in the end...it's come to this."

His face held one of regret, but after a brief sigh, that expression was replaced with renewed willpower.

"I suppose it was inevitable. Just as you have your values...I have my own. And it seems neither of us are willing to budge on it.

"We're at a crossroads then," Maruki continued forlornly. "I truly wish we could've avoided this, but just know that this fight is not one of ill will. It is a fight...of differing ideals."

Joker nodded, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"We're going to win, and go back to our reality, Dr. Maruki. And this...is the proof of our resolve."

Joker flicked his hands forward, and the piece of paper in his hand flew towards the man who stood in his path, blocking the way forward. The red and black card landed right in front of his feet.

"Ah...a calling card is it? Never thought there would come a day when I would be on the receiving end of one."

He picked it up and read the words on the back.

"Sir Taruto Maruki, you have repeatedly run away from the cruel reality that is set before you after losing your everything. You are unable to accept the path forward, and you continue to deny it, precisely because you lack the support necessary to pull you back up.

"Your sin...is _loneliness_.

"And we will, without fail, take your distorted desires and change your heart.

"From...the Phantom Thieves."

Maruki stared at the calling card, unable to process its words.

"Loneli...ness…?"

Joker repeated his words.

"We're going back to our reality, Dr. Maruki. _And we're taking you with us_."

"...I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Ren. Whatever you may think...it's wrong. But I suppose talking about it is useless now."

He composed himself and nodded.

"...Very well. I have heard your call."

All of a sudden, his clothes transformed into his Rebellion's outfit, and he summoned his Persona.

"...For Rumi."

Joker and Violet looked at each other, and nodded. They let go of each other's hands and readied their weapons. The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed suit.

"Here we go, Violet. ...For our future."

Violet summoned forth Cendrillon.

"Right behind you, Senpai."

Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves ran and made a half semi circle around Dr. Maruki and his Persona, slowly enclosing and surrounding him from the front. Everyone was tense, watching with bated breath as to how Maruki would act.

Maruki made a sweeping gaze across him, assessing his situation.

"It's too late for me to complain at this point," he said. "But these numbers seem kind of unfair, don't they?"

"Unfortunately, we have no reservations about playing unfairly," Joker replied.

"Heh. Fair enough. Still though, I'd regret not pointing this out to you; you shouldn't mistake our powers as equal."

He stuck out his hand in front of him.

"Come...Azathoth!"

Behind her mask, Queen gasped.

"...! No way...Azathoth?!"

And all of a sudden, tentacles sprouted from the ground in between Maruki and the Phantom Thieves, blocking their path.

"Be careful, Joker! Azathoth is the name of the primordial ruler of Gods! Don't let your guard down!"*

Oracle suddenly looked downwards.

"Queen's right! Incoming, everyone! Below you!"

"...!?"

Heeding Oracle's warning, Joker quickly did a backflip.

Merely a few seconds later, a tentacle erupted from the ground where he once stood.

' _So...he's able to launch remote tentacle attacks. This is troublesome.'_

Joker looked around him. Everyone else had managed to dodge their own respective attack, for now.

On his left, Skull zapped the one in front of him with his Persona, but it shook off the spell, unaffected.

"What the...?! What's up with this creepy thing?! It made of rubber or something?!"

Before Joker had time to react, a scream came out on his right.

"Ahh!"

A tentacle had lunged for Violet, which she just barely dodged by leaping a few feet backward. The tentacle, however, instantly lunged forward again for a followup attack.

"Come, Cendrillon!"

Determined to intercept the attack with an attack of her own, Violet summoned Cendrillon to counter with rays of light.

However...the rays of light too, were easily shaken off.

"...!!"

It was a fatal mistake; Violet had committed too much energy to channel the rays of light. She would be unable to avoid the incoming attack.

"Violet!!"

In a panic, Joker summoned his current Persona and loosed an attack as fast as he could.

...By the time he had released the attack, he realized his mistake too late.

' _Shit…! An electric attack!'_

The thunderbolt his Persona attacked with closed in on the tentacle...but it would be of no use. They had both electrical and light immunity. It would just shake off that attack too.

...But to Joker's surprise, the instant the electricity touched the tentacle, it disintegrated.

"Wha?!"

But Joker didn't have time to process what that meant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tentacle in front of him lunge forward to attack, and he quickly dodged to his right.

"...Tsk! Come, Odin!"

Hoping to repeat the disintegration, Joker loosed another thunderbolt. ...But to his dismay, like with Ryuji's opponent, it had no effect whatsoever.

"Cendrillon!"

Just as he was about to swap Personas, Violet's persona rained more rays of light onto the tentacle in front of him.

And it disintegrated instantly.

' _What in...the world?'_

"Senpai! You okay?!" Violet ran up to him, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But...what was that…? My electric attack worked on the tentacle attacking you, but not mine...and similarly, your light attack had no effect on the tentacle in front of you, but..."

He looked around to see how everyone else was doing. And across the board, they all seemed to have trouble dispatching the tentacle in front of them.

' _...No way.'_

"Senpai?"

"I just thought of something."

"Everyone!" Joker yelled. "Fall back to me!"

Slightly confused, but unable to see another course of action, the Phantom Thieves rallied around their leader.

"Shit, what the hell's going on?" Akechi cursed. "None of my attacks are working."

"Same here," Panther agreed. "That tentacle's totally immune to fire."

Joker nodded.

"Listen, everyone. Each of those tentacles have different weaknesses. I suspect that the tentacle you're all facing is resistant to your natural element. In other words...we'll have to work together to take down the enemy before us, by covering each other."

"What a troublesome foe," Fox said.

"He's certainly strong alright," Joker replied. "But that's why we have to leverage what he doesn't; each other."

"Oh, give me a break," Crow moaned.

"Senpai's right."

Violet suddenly spoke up, addressing the rest of the Phantom Thieves. They all looked up at her questioningly.

"Judging from these tentacles, Maruki's stronger than any single one of us. We'll need to stay close and cover each other if we want to move forward. If there's anything I've learned from this journey...it's that."

The entirety of the group smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go kick that guy's ass!" Ryuji said.

"Be careful, Skull! Stay with the group!" Noir cried.

"...Tch. Fine," Akechi finally agreed.

The tentacles that were previously undefeated had started closing in on the group. Withdrawing themselves, the Phantom Thieves huddled together.

"Stay close to the group, and cover each other!" Joker ordered. "Take turns attacking, and destroy the tentacles together!"

The group nodded in unison.

"Right!!"

The tentacles, now surrounding the group, lunged forward. But unlike last time...the Phantom Thieves were prepared.

"I'll keep track of each tentacle's weaknesses! Just cover for each other!"

"Tch! This one's immune to my ice! Queen, if you will!"

"Already on it! Flash! Anat!"

"Man, not this rubber shit again! Crow, cover me!"

"I know, stupid! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh dear...this isn't going well. Panther-san! Might I ask for some assistance?"

"No problem, Noir! Burn, Hecate! ...Wait...ahhh jeez, who thought it was a good idea to make these creepy tentacles fireproof too?!"

"Lady Ann! Allow me! ...Oh no, no need for thanks! But, well, if you're _that_ insistent, then maybe we can..."

"Senpai! I leave this one to you!"

"Heh. You got it, Violet."

One, by one...the tentacles fell before the Phantom Thieves, who stood united.

With one last gust of wind, Joker took care of the last attacking tentacle. It disintegrated into the black ground, ceasing to exist.

They had taken care of all of the tentacles that were sent for them. Now...the only ones left were the ones in front of Maruki, guarding him.

Everyone slightly relaxed as the immediate danger was over. Joker took the brief respite to outline a strategy.

"Alright everyone; same plan. We'll need to take out the tentacles protecting Maruki, while at the same time warding off the ones he sends after us. And then if we see an opportunity...we strike."

The group nodded, and wary of any more sudden surprise attacks from the ground, stuck together and advanced on Maruki's position.

Maruki addressed them when they got close enough to his defensive barrier.

"...Not bad," Maruki said solemnly. "But please...isn't this enough? Listen to reason! You can all be happy in the world that I create! There's nothing shameful...in that!"

"Sorry, Dr. Maruki," Joker replied. "But we've thrown reason out the window a long time ago."

"...I didn't want to do this. But it seems like...I have no choice."

He summoned numerous more tentacles in a defensive fashion, which circled him and blocked him from view from the group. Other tentacles popped up outside of the circle, aiming to stop the group's advance.

Joker urged his team forward. "Alright, everyone. Time to go on the attack this time."

The war of attrition was slow; the Phantom Thieves had to constantly switch off between assaulting the defensive tentacles, and defending against the ones that were going on the aggressive. And, although they couldn't see him, Maruki had to have been reviving or creating more of them, because for every two that they killed, another took their place.

But even slowly...they were advancing.

"...It's working!" Oracle exclaimed.

...She was right. Although the sheer number of tentacles was staggering, it was clear that they were taking them out faster than Maruki could revive them. Their numbers began to dwindle.

And then...Joker saw an opening. Crow and Skull attacked the same position in sync, creating a clear hole in the defenses.

Joker was about to tell the rest of his team to focus in that area, but when he saw what was on the other side...his skin turned ice cold.

For the first time in minutes...he was able to clearly see Maruki on the other side.

...And he had been a fool to think that Dr. Maruki had only been reviving tentacles the entire time.

His persona, Azathoth, had an ominous ball of purple light poised in its mouth.

At the same time, Oracle yelped out in horror.

"Uhm...guys?! I'm detecting a massive energy surge!!"

"Ah, shit…!" Joker cried. "Everyone, down! NOW!!"

"...I'm sorry, everyone," Maruki softly said.

"Now Azathoth! Tyrant Chaos!"

A massive beam of purple light engulfed the group.

...And with no advance warning to shield the attack, they were left utterly defenseless.

"Agh!!!"

Joker, unable to keep himself steady after taking the brunt of the beam head on, instantly fell onto all fours. He felt like he got the wind knocked out of him, and his head spun nauseatingly.

The others around him suffered a similar fate. Crow was trying to lift himself up using his sword as a crutch, but with little success. Violet was also on her knees, clutching her arm in pain.

"Please...let's stop this already."

Maruki emerged from the defensive circle, addressing the now crippled group.

Joker coughed a bit, wheezing to get air. Although Dr. Maruki's voice barely registered...in between his breaths, he was barely able to form a response.

"Haah...we...haah...won't give up!"

"...Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"Heh...that's right. Agh…" Joker laughed defiantly, but quickly wheezed in pain right after. "...Nothing."

"...I would've wished for nothing more than for you all to accept my reality willingly. But even so, I cannot allow you to stop what I've already started. It is truly regrettable, but I will create your ideal reality for you...even if I have to do it by force."

He turned around, turning his back to his opponents on the floor.

"...I...I won't give in!"

"...?"

He was just about to walk away but then...a certain voice stopped him.

Violet, on all fours, struggled to get on her feet, but to no avail.

"I won't let you do it! I won't let you...make Kasumi's sacrifice in vain!! I can't!!"

For the briefest of moments, a feeling of pity filled Dr. Maruki's eyes. But as soon as it appeared...it vanished.

He turned back forward towards the middle of the circle, and spoke some parting words to Violet before walking back.

"...Forgive me, Yoshizawa-san. Please don't hate me for this. But I'm sure you'll be happy."

Violet's eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

'... _I'm going to go back. ...To that world.'_

' _...I'm going to betray Kasumi once again.'_

That thought alone was enough to cause her to stir.

"I...won't…!!"

Maruki turned around, and his calm demeanor slowly turned into a surprised one.

Through sheer willpower alone...Violet forced herself to stand up.

"Haah...Haah…!"

It was all Violet could do to stand up. She could feel it; doing anything else would probably just cause her to collapse again. And the rest of the Phantom Thieves, even Ren-senpai...they were still on the ground, unable to move.

But Maruki just shook his head in dismay.

"You're strong now, Yoshizawa-san. Extraordinarily so.

"...Much stronger than me."

He called forth his Persona once again.

"But that's exactly why you suffer. So I'll do my best...to ease you of your suffering. Don't worry. I can feel it now; my power and bond I have with Azathoth is greater than ever before. I'll be able to see your heart. This new reality that I create for you...will reflect all of your greatest desires."

He stuck out his hand, about to order his Persona.

"...I truly hope you find happiness."

Sumire dug her nails deep into her palm, trying to find any such way to protest.

"S...Stop this!!"

Maruki turned his outstretched hand into a fist.

"...It's time, Azathoth. Now! Eternal Radiance!"

Bright, white light engulfed Violet's entire being.

"Sumire!!!"

The last thing that Violet heard, before being blinded by the light in front of her...was Joker's voice, calling out her real name.

...And then...darkness.

* * *

…

The first thing that Sumire saw when she awoke was a ceiling.

...A familiar ceiling.

She blinked in a daze, unaware of her surroundings. Currently...she was lying down.

"Where…?"

Trying to lift herself up, she tried to use her hands to push herself up from a lying position.

And when she did so, she felt something soft under her hand.

"...?"

She was on a bed.

...A familiar bed.

 _Her_ bed.

Still not really understanding the situation, she looked up again.

It was _her_ ceiling.

She was in her room.

Sitting up, she gazed out the window. Light was filtering in from it; judging by the light, it was probably late morning.

"...Agh!"

All of a sudden, a massive headache emerged, and she clutched her head in pain.

"What happened to me…?"

She didn't know how to describe it, but...her mind felt hazy. Really, _really,_ hazy. She couldn't even remember what had happened the day before, or how she had even got here.

And most of all, she felt like she just awoke from a really bad, really surreal dream.

But try as she might...she couldn't remember what the dream was about. As soon as she tried to think about it, her recollection slipped entirely. And when she tried even harder to remember about what happened these last couple of days...

"Ugh...my aching head…"

...her headache flared up.

The thought of alcohol briefly passed by her mind.

' _Not having any memory of the previous day, and having a massive headache in the morning...did I get drunk and now have a hangover…?'_

It was certainly a possibility, and indeed, it did explain everything, but...she had never drank in her life. And she was never willing to do so in the past either…

Sumire sighed.

...Nothing made sense. She couldn't remember anything either.

She slowly got out of bed.

' _For now...I'm gonna go wash up.'_

Somehow stumbling her way out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I look fine at least...so why…"

Sumire closed her eyes and put her right hand on her forehead.

"...I have no idea what's going on," Sumire muttered to herself.

"Oooyy, slowpoke!"

' _...Huh?'_

"How long are you just gonna stand there? C'mon, hurry it up! I have to get ready, too!"

...A voice called out to her.

Sumire froze.

' _...Wha…?'_

...Why was there someone else in her bathroom? Her parents used the ones downstairs, and in the first place, they should've been at work around this time.

...Wait, no. More importantly than that…

' _ **That voice.'**_

She opened her eyes wide in shock, and slowly, reluctantly...looked up at the mirror in disbelief.

And even though she was still in a daze and not fully awake, she saw it clearly.

Brownish red hair tied in a ponytail.

Sumire turned around, only to be greeted by a face.

...A familiar face.

"Kasu...mi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: Azathoth, Maruki's persona, is the name of the omnipotent god that created the Universe in the Mythos of Cthulhu. It is said that the Universe is entirely just a dream of his, so lesser beings constantly keep him asleep, for if he awakes for even a second, the dream would cease and the Universe would be destroyed. Thus, while he wields absolute power, he is also a symbol for chaos and called the "Blind Idiot God".
> 
> A/N: At this point, I'm not even surprised that I've had to split my chapters yet again; the exposition just keeps on getting longer. I actually have already finished 50% of the next chapter, intending to combine it all into one chapter, but I quickly realized: it's just way too freaking long.
> 
> Delving a little deeper into the note about Azathoth: personally speaking, I feel like this reference serves as a good reflection into Maruki's psychology. When he awakens his Persona - when Azathoth awakens, he finds a way out of this surreal dream he calls reality. He 'destroys' his old universe by turning his back on it and deciding to create a new one. It is a rash and chaotic decision - but one that fits well within his character motivations.
> 
> Some of you might be curious as to why there is a sudden focus on Maruki in a story mainly focused on Sumire. In many ways, I find Maruki to be a very good foil to her, so I personally think a story about Sumire's growth as a person is incomplete without taking a deeper look into Maruki's as well. That's all I'll say about that topic for now, but if you were paying attention to certain details, you might be able to piece together what I mean.
> 
> The next chapter should be out fairly soon as I've written a lot of it already, so please do look forward to that.


	9. From Love, Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you have some free time, because this chapter is long. Like, twice-the-size-of-my-previous-chapters long.

* * *

Sumire was 15 years old.

Out of those 15 years, Sumire had known Kasumi for 15 of them.

Allegedly, that meant 100% of her life.

In fact, whether she liked it or not, it was pretty hard to ignore your own twin sister.

So then why, when she turned around and saw Kasumi standing in the doorway...was she so surprised?

"Kasu...mi?" Sumire said with a shocked expression.

The girl with the brownish red hair in a ponytail raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"Uhm, yeah, that's my name," Kasumi said. "You okay? Still half asleep or something?"

"Ah, n-no, uhm…"

She trailed off, not knowing what to say; her mind was in a jumble. Instead, she rubbed her temples, trying to sort out her memories.

"Kasumi...do you remember what we did yesterday?"

"...? Why ask this all of a sudden?"

"I, uh...I just want to make sure of something."

Kasumi's face was getting more and more puzzled by the second. She leaned on the frame of the bathroom door, recounting the events of what they did.

"Well, let's see. Yesterday was Saturday, so we just went to practice in the afternoon. Afterwards, you made food for today and then we did homework together." Her lips curled into a slightly playful, yet taunting, smile. "Remember? You practically begged me to help you out with your literature essay. You were so tired after that, you passed out on the couch straight after. I had to help you get back to your room."

Sumire's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. She didn't remember any of that…

"...Was that it?"

"Uh...yeah? Don't know what you're looking for here."

Sumire's expression only continued to exhibit more confusion. Guess she didn't drink either - not that she'd ever want to, but that throws out that option entirely, at least.

Kasumi picked up on that troubled face, and her teasing slowly turned to concern.

"Sumire, are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head during practice yesterday or something…?"

"Huh? Uhm…"

...She still didn't really know what was going on, but it seemed like for now, at least judging by Kasumi's reaction, everything was normal.

...Now that she thought about it...what was she even so distraught for? Everything seemed normal, right?

Sumire shook her head to assuage Kasumi's concern.

"Ah, sorry, it's nothing. Just a slight headache, is all."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," she said regrettably.

Her face perked up just a little.

"Well, hopefully today's picnic will make you feel a little better. C'mon, hurry up and finish up so that I can get ready too. Honestly, I don't really feel like third wheeling you and your boyfriend, but he _did_ insist that it was to celebrate both of us making the top two in the recent tournament, so…"

"..."

' _Uh.'_

' _...'_

' _What.'_

' _...P...PICNIC?!'_

' _Wait.'_

' _That's not the part to get surprised over.'_

' _Ahem.'_

' _B...BOYFRIEND?!'_

"B...boyfriend?!" Sumire sputtered.

Kasumi rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Uh, yeah, don't tell me you've forgotten him too? The one you're always gushing over? You know... _Amamiya-kun_?"

…

Sumire didn't know what was going on, but now she _really_ didn't know what was going on.

Her…? And Senpai…?

Just thinking about him made her heart beat a little faster.

There was a definite warmth when she thought about him; that was for sure. But...

In the first place, how did she and Senpai...

"Something's off about you today, you know."

Kasumi, who was walking in front of her, turned around suddenly and poked her face into Sumire's field of vision, who was still trying to come to terms with how she ended up in this situation.

"Eh?" Sumire asked, her thoughts coming back to reality.

"I mean, _c'mon_ , it's obvious."

She jabbed a finger accusingly at the basket that Sumire was holding.

"You were so excited yesterday while you were cooking the food for today's picnic. And now it just looks like you're brooding. What happened?"

"Ah...it's just…about Senpai..."

"You should really just start calling him by his first name rather than 'Senpai', you know. I mean you've been dating for how long now? Four months?"

' _Four months…?'_

"Uhm, Kasumi?" Sumire suddenly brought up her face and met Kasumi's eyes. "Can I ask you something? How did...Senpai and I meet again?"

Kasumi visibly facepalmed.

"Look here, Sumire. Why are you asking me all of these questions? You think my memory sucks or something?"

"J-just...answer the question, please."

"Haah…" Kasumi sighed dramatically. "I don't get you sometimes. I mean honestly, how could I forget? It was the car incident. You ran out into the street when the light was red like a dummy, and he pushed you out of the way before you got hit. Honestly, now that I think about it, it was your clumsiness that led to you guys becoming a thing, huh?"

Sumire unconsciously ran a hand through her bangs.

' _So it was related to cars, then? I could've sworn it was something to do with trains, though…'_

"Are we done with the 'Sumire's love quiz' yet? C'mon, we're almost there. Amamiya-kun's probably already waiting for us."

With that, Kasumi turned around and continued walking forward.

"Eh? Where?"

Sumire had been so absorbed in thought, that she didn't even realize where they had been walking after they got off the train. For the first time since she left the house this morning, she looked up and around at her surroundings, instead of just at Kasumi's feet in order to follow her.

A blue lake to her right, full of canoes. And park benches to her left.

She was at Inokashira Park.

And while she was looking out towards the lake, Kasumi called out in front of her.

"Heyy~, Amamiya-kun, we're here!"

"Oh hey, you're finally here. A bit late, you know."

"...!"

Sumire's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that voice.

"You have your precious girlfriend here to thank for that," Kasumi pointed out. "She took forever to get ready. At least she remembered to brush her teeth this morning."

Sumire slowly turned her face back towards the path...and she locked eyes.

With a wispy haired, smirking, Senpai.

"Oho? Is that right, my dear Sumire?"

…

"Ahh, this is delicious!"

Sumire looked to her right side.

Kasumi, who had just taken a bite out of her bento, gave compliments to Sumire's food, before quickly stuffing herself again with more fishcake.

"Heh. One thing's for sure. The two of you definitely _are_ twins. The sheer amount of food that you guys both eat is staggering."

Ren-senpai's voice called out to her left. He too, was eating her homemade bento with great enthusiasm.

At present, they were sitting on a bench in Inokashira Park, watching nearby kids run about in their sweaters. By the lake, several couples could be seen on small canoes. The three of them sat next to each other, taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the park as they enjoyed their lunch.

Kasumi was to her right, and Ren was to her left. Both were enjoying her bento as if it was the most delicious thing they had ever eaten.

On the contrary though, Sumire had barely eaten at all.

For one thing, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had a similar, yet somehow slightly different, experience with eating bentos at this park before.

Suddenly, a finger prodded her side on her left.

"Oyy. Sumire, dear? What's wrong?"

"Eep!"

Sumire let out a surprised yelp.

...And the other thing...was this guy.

She suddenly looked up at the offender, who poked her again playfully.

"Helloo? Earth to Sumire? You're barely eating."

He brought his face slightly closer to his.

"Heh?!"

Sumire, on reflex, shied away and put her hands up in between the two.

...In the first place, how did this sudden development even happen?! She knew she liked Ren-senpai, but she never remembered when they became a couple…

"You'd best save your breath, Amamiya-kun," Kasumi suddenly piped up from her right. "She's been acting like this all morning."

"...Uh oh. Kasumi, did you feed her more of your cooking again?"

"Wha?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Ren suddenly grabbed Sumire's left hand, a genuine look of pity in his eyes.

"Oh, Sumire…" he said with exaggerated dramaticness. "You must've had it rough…But it's okay. You don't have to eat that poison anymore."

"Heey! I didn't feed her anything! If anything, it's probably the fact that you didn't call her to say good night yesterday!"

Ren's playful smile turned into an outright smirk.

"Then you probably bullied her at practice again. Oh, the woes of having a perfectionist older sister…"

"Hah?! Look here, you! I hold Sumire dear! Unlike you, I…"

The two continued to bicker in front of Sumire, arguing about who treated her better.

And in the midst of it all, with Sumire caught in the middle of their crossfire of words...

"Pfft...Hahah! What...what is wrong with you two?"

Sumire burst into laughter in between the two of them, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Ren, who was trying to convince Sumire that he treated her like a literal princess, stopped in surprise. He turned to Sumire, and his expression softened. His eyes were full of kindness.

"Ah. There's the Sumire I know," Ren said compassionately.

"...Hmph. You didn't have to be so rude about it," Kasumi added grouchily. "But...I will agree that that smiling face does suit you better, Sumire."

"Huh…?" Sumire asked.

' _Were they...trying to make me laugh?'_

...They must have. And she must have worried the two of them. They cared so much about her, that her own troubled self had troubled them as well.

...What was she doing? Here she was, worrying the two people who she cared for the most.

"I'm sorry, you two," Sumire apologized. "I've...just had a lot on my mind."

Ren, who was still holding Sumire's hand, squeezed her hand compassionately.

"Hey...it's okay," he said empathetically. "You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. After all...both of us are here for you."

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Sumire, I'm not entirely sure what's bothering you...but I'm sure we can get through it together. As the older sister, you can rely on me whenever you need to, you know."

...That's right.

She wasn't alone.

Sumire looked at the two people by her side, who had smiles on their faces. And in that moment...she felt that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

What was bothering her so much? Why was she overthinking things?

Those extra things didn't matter, because she had these two right next to her.

This was where she belonged.

She looked outward, smiling in reminiscence; on the lake, a couple posed together for a selfie in a canoe. A breeze fluttered by, ruffling her hair slightly.

This...was where she felt happy.

She picked up some rice from her bento and promptly put it in her mouth.

"Alright, you two!" Sumire said with renewed vigor, pointing her chopsticks at both of them. "You guys may have gotten a head start, but just watch! I'm going to finish my bento before either of you!"

"Hah! You're on!" Kasumi laughed condescendingly. "You think you can beat me in a competition like this?! I'll have you know I have a separate stomach when it comes to your cooking!"

Ren just sighed defeatedly.

"Ugh...count me out of this one...in the first place…"

He watched the two gymnast sisters inhale their food.

"...Why does everything have to be a competition between the two of them?"

…

The next couple of days felt like the best days of Sumire's life.

Her daily routine consisted of waking up, excitedly looking forward to the day ahead while brushing her teeth, and then getting ready to go to school. Kasumi always donned her usual ribbon, and tied her hair in a ponytail. Sumire though, opted instead to just keep her hair down, and always put on a pair of non-prescription glasses.

"Why do you keep on wearing those glasses?" Kasumi asked one morning.

"Uhm...I don't really know myself, to be honest," Sumire replied. "I just like the look of it, I guess."

Sumire's morning routine continued with heading to school with Kasumi, and they would happily chat away about various things. Sometimes trivial things, like what clothes they saw online that they wanted to buy, and sometimes important things, like what they would eat for dinner. But above all else, Sumire loved bringing up the topic of their gymnastics routine, because without fail, Kasumi would always get so excited just talking about it; it was abundantly clear that she loved it, and Sumire loved seeing that fire in Kasumi just as much. It was one thing that got her more motivated to work on her own gymnastics routine.

Along the way, she'd meet Ren at the connecting Shibuya line, and the three of them would all walk to school together. Sumire, with her dear older sister, and her loving boyfriend.

Through the interactions that the three of them had, Sumire noticed that Ren and Kasumi liked to butt heads pretty often. It was probably due to how similar they were, to be honest; both were a little cheeky, prideful (though they may not want to admit it), and honest to a fault. And it always seemed like they just enjoyed making fun of each other. But despite that, Sumire could tell; they were good friends, and they got along with each other fairly well, even if Sumire had to mediate sometimes. It was funny too, because when both of them interacted with her instead, they were so much more gentle. Kasumi was surprisingly quite the doting older sister, and Ren, while still holding on to that sarcastic streak, was much more affectionate.

It was a simple thing, the three of them walking to school together, laughing and talking along the way - but Sumire treasured it very much. An overall simple, but nevertheless, joyous everyday pattern.

Because she had the two of them next to her.

…

The day after the picnic was a Monday, so she had practice. After school, she bid Ren goodbye and walked with Kasumi to the train station.

While waiting for the train to arrive, Kasumi perked up.

"Ready for another whole day of Coach yelling at us?" she said, grinning.

"Agh…" Sumire sighed in exasperation. "Don't remind me. You'd think she'd give us some slack after we scored the top two in that recent competition."

"Coach is especially hard on us," Kasumi noted. "Maybe because she sees potential in us?"

From their left, headlights appeared in the tunnel, signalling that the next train was about to arrive.

"Or maybe she sees no potential and is just trying to make us quit," Sumire joked.

Kasumi laughed in response.

"That is _definitely_ also a possibility."

The train slowed to a stop in front of them, and the doors opened in front of them. Since it was right after school, and there was nothing else really at this stop except the school, not that many people exited the subway.

"Well, even _if_ she thinks we have no potential…"

Kasumi took a step forward into the train, and turned around.

" _We_ have other plans. Remember? We promised each other that we would reach the top of the gymnastics world _._ And nothing will stop us from achieving that goal - the two of us, together."

She extended a hand back out the train towards Sumire.

"Right?" she said enthusiastically.

Sumire nodded happily, taking her hand with her own.

"Right!!"

…

The second day was a Tuesday; she didn't have practice that day.

After school, Ren greeted her and Kasumi at the front gates.

"Ah - Amamiya-kun!" Kasumi said, the first to spot him.

"Senpai!"

Ren smiled in response.

"Hey, you two. You guys don't have practice today, right? Wanna go somewhere?"

Sumire nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Let's go somewhere!"

Kasumi, though, was slightly taken aback.

"Eeh? Me too?"

Ren tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah? Why not? Why don't the three of us go somewhere?"

"Ehh…" She cast a sideways glance at Sumire, then stepped aside, turning back towards the school.

"You two can go ahead," Kasumi said. "I actually forgot. I needed to meet with one of the teachers for help with one of my assignments."

"Wha?" Sumire said in surprise. "What do you mean? Kasu…"

Kasumi ran off and turned the corner before Sumire could even finish saying her name.

Sumire felt a hand on her shoulder. Ren was smiling at the corner that Kasumi rounded.

"She's a good sister."

Sumire smiled.

"...Yeah. She is."

"...Well, let's take her up on her offer then," Ren said. "Any place in particular you want to go to?"

"Hmm...well, let's see…" Sumire said contently.

She took his hand into hers before setting off for the train station.

…

Such was the life of Sumire Yoshizawa as she passed those days happily.

On days when she had practice, she would have friendly competitions with her beloved sister. They got pretty heated at times, but at the end of the day, they both went home with a smile on their face.

And on days when she didn't have practice, she often found herself hanging out with Ren-senpai, who just absolutely made her heart melt. They would sometimes go on dates, have meaningful conversations, or just enjoy each other's presence in general.

Sometimes, when she had practice, Ren would watch and support both of them from the sidelines. And sometimes, when she didn't have practice, Kasumi would join the both of them and just hang out (although she constantly complained about third wheeling, despite looking like she enjoyed it).

A competitive, yet quite doting Kasumi Yoshizawa as her older sister. And a snarky, yet unbelievably kind Senpai as her boyfriend. Her parents too, were ever the caring and understanding parents who supported her through all of her endeavors.

A loving sister, boyfriend, and family.

She couldn't have asked for anything more.

And she hoped that this dream-like reality would never end.

...Except, things were never that easy.

...

It started off with something extremely small and minor.

A couple of days after, Sumire met up with Ren after practice, and had dinner with him at the Shibuya diner. It had gotten pretty late afterwards, so Ren offered to walk her home. But when Ren got to the platform, he suddenly stopped.

"...Aw, crap."

Sumire turned around to find Ren on his phone.

"Hmm? Something the matter?"

"Ah, it's just…"

He put his phone away, concern in his voice.

"Sojiro said he needs help at LeBlanc. He wants me to get back ASAP to help him, but I said I'd take you back home…"

Ren ran a hand through his bangs, sweeping them to the left.

"...!"

Sumire felt her hairs standing on end.

"Sumire, I'm really sorry about this, but do you think you can get back home safely by yourself?"

"E-eh? Ah, uhm…" Sumire said, caught off guard. "Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow?" He moved in for a quick hug before letting go and heading to the Yongen-jaya line. "Text me when you get home, alright?"

It was all Sumire could do to nod.

When Ren finally passed the connecting line gates and rounded the corner, Sumire exhaled deeply, releasing the breath that she had been holding.

_What...was that?_

It was an extremely minor thing, but she saw it nevertheless. And it felt so...wrong. It bugged her to no end.

Ren-senpai had swept his bangs to the left, when she was _sure_ that he always swept it to his right.

She had watched him for a long time; she knew all of his habits. That was the only way she knew that that action wasn't right.

' _Eh? Wait…'_

...How did she know that she'd been watching him for a long time?

In the first place, she couldn't even remember anything past the day she woke up that one morning…

And all of a sudden, all of the doubt and unease that she had pushed down after the picnic...came floating back up.

What was...this feeling?

With the unease that she felt, and the way that her memories were so jumbled...she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something.

Something...big.

But no matter how much she thought, her mind ultimately drew a blank. It was exactly like when she woke up that one day.

Sumire sighed in resignation, before turning around to head home.

...

The unease that she felt ate away at the back of her head, even during the next morning.

She walked to the train station to school with Kasumi, and she met up with Ren-senpai at the Shibuya connecting line.

Everything was the same as before, save for that one thought that stayed ever present in the back of her mind.

' _You're missing something.'_

She had no proof, no rhyme or reason to believe it so; everyone around her acted like normal.

...Was it just in her head?

A few steps ahead of her, Kasumi was telling off a smirking Ren about how he needed to eat something other than curry for breakfast every morning.

"...C'mon, trust me on this," Kasumi tried. "It's not healthy to eat it for breakfast _every_ morning!"

"Ahah, perhaps," Ren responded halfheartedly. "I'll think about it."

"Haah…" Kasumi sighed, looking back behind her towards her sister. "Sumire, you tell him too. Your _boyfriend_ here needs some better eating habits."

"Eh?"

Sumire suddenly looked up to see the both of them staring at them, determined to get her on their side.

"Sumire, you should probably tell your _dear old sister_ that curry is healthy. ...And besides, it's the only thing I can make well."

...What were they even talking about…? It was such a random thing to be arguing over.

"Err, well…" Sumire said. "I don't think there's anything wrong with eating curry for breakfast…"

A triumphant look emerged on Ren's face.

"Seeee?"

"...Though that being said, it's probably not the best idea to eat it _everyday_ …"

This time, it was Kasumi's turn to look smug.

"Seeeeee?!"

Sumire stifled a little laugh at the two of them bickering.

Yep. This was just another normal morning as ever for the three of them.

...Looks like there was nothing she needed to be worried about after all.

…

But a couple of days later...it happened again.

"Sumire, wanna go grab something to eat?"

Ren-senpai greeted her at the gate after school.

"Ah, sorry, not today, Senpai," Sumire responded. "I have to help Kasumi move some stuff from home for practice tomorrow. She already left, so I should get back home as soon as possible too."

"Oh, so that explains why she's not here with you today," Ren noted. "Want me to help?"

"Oh no, no." Sumire shook her head. "Kasumi and I can manage by ourselves. Sorry, Senpai, I'll make it up to you! Hmm...do you want to do something tomorrow?"

He gave a gentle smile in response, patting her on the head.

"Looking forward to it."

Sumire smiled contentedly at the gesture, and saw him off as she bounded towards the train station.

Except, turns out though, that she didn't even need to be that hasty at all.

" _Hey, I'm home already. Now that I look at all of it, there's actually way less stuff to move than I originally thought, so I don't think I'll need your help. Why don't you go on a date with Amamiya-kun or something~?" -Kasumi_

Sumire sighed upon receiving the text while on the train back to Kichijoji.

"...She could've told me earlier…" Sumire grumbled.

Oh well. She had already said her goodbyes to Ren-senpai, and she was already on the line home.

Now...what to do with all this free time?

Looking up at the rail line map, she spotted one particular stop next to Kichijoji.

' _Hmm...guess I could go take a walk there.'_

She got off one stop earlier than usual.

…

No matter how many times she came, Sumire couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Inokashira Park was.

It was still February, so the trees were still barren, bereft of their leaves. But even then, Sumire found a certain coolness to them.

The lake was still busy as ever, with pairs of people rowing out on canoes.

And the endless grassy fields, green as the eye could see, were just begging for someone to come and take a peaceful afternoon nap on them.

Sumire smiled as she walked through the park, until she passed by a familiar bench that overlooked the lake. It was the bench where she had the picnic with the other two last week.

Deciding to rest briefly, she sat down, enjoying the tranquil scene. Everything came together to make this place such a serene place; the environment, the ambiance...just, everything. Sumire thought she could never get tired of the peacefulness that this place brought her.

...It was so peaceful in fact, that she couldn't help but overhear a conversation in passing.

A mother and her child, waddling next to her, passed by her bench.

"Are you hungry? Any place you want to go for dinner?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to that new food court again! Their burgers are sooo good!"

"Eehh, burgers for dinner? I don't know about _that_ …"

Those were the only things Sumire heard as the two walked in front of her bench, and continued walking down the path.

But some specific words in particular triggered something in her.

"Eh…? Food...court…? ...Agh!!"

All of a sudden, her head felt like it was going to split open. She clutched her head with both of her hands, trying to ease the sudden headache.

" _If you had a Palace, it would probably be a food court."_

"?!"

Despite all of the pain, a sentence clearly formed in her mind. And it was in Ren-senpai's voice.

And then...she saw a scene play in her mind.

Her dressed in a yukata with a ponytail, turning around to address Ren-senpai, who was sitting on that exact same bench.

" _And that's why I need to carry on that torch for her. My wish then, is to become someone who my sister can be proud of. So that I can accomplish our dream."_

Another sentence.

But this time, it was her own voice.

And just like that, as quickly as it popped up in her mind...the scene abruptly ended, and it faded away.

Her headache gradually subsided, leaving her absolutely out of breath.

"Haah...haah…"

For a couple of minutes, it was all she could do to catch her breath. Still clutching her head, she could just barely form a few words.

"What...was that…?"

…

Sumire stared up at the ceiling that she awoke to all those days ago.

It had felt like so long ago, when in reality, it had only been around a week since she started remembering things again. The time had passed by so quickly.

It was dark, save for the light that was streaming in from her bedside window.

...What was that scene that played out in her head at the park? It was all that she could think about.

When she eventually stumbled her way back home, she ate dinner in silence, soothed a concerned Kasumi that she was tired, and told her that she was going to bed early.

And now...she just stared at the ceiling, mind as awake as ever.

Had it been a memory from before she woke up that day? That seemed plausible, but there were so many things weird about it.

For one thing, why was she wearing her hair in a ponytail like Kasumi? Was she trying to be like her?

Not to mention, her words…

"Carry her torch"... "become someone who my sister could be proud of"...

What was with that wording...it was almost as if…

Sumire shuddered a little in her bed.

No, it can't be.

"Agh, why doesn't anything make sense?!"

She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it upwards in slight frustration, only for it to land directly on her face.

"Ugff," Sumire groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow. She grabbed it and moved it off her face.

At the very least, she learned two things from this event.

The first was that she was missing at least some part of her memory. And that part could've been very important.

And the second: she had absolutely no idea what that meant.

Ugh. This was the worst. If only she had more clues…

Should she ask Ren-senpai about it? Seeing as how he was in the memory, maybe he remembers it? No, but then again...she got the feeling that it wasn't _quite_ the same as a memory...asking him about it would probably only confuse her even more. There was just too much unknown.

"Hm? Wait, what if…"

Just then, an idea popped into her head.

She recalled the moment when the memory first started. It seemed to have been triggered when she heard specific words. And the memory was in the exact same place as where she was at the time.

So maybe, the conditions to trigger another one of those memories would be being at the specific place of the memory, with a significant keyword. In this particular case, the location was that Inokashira Park bench. And the keyword seemed to be… "food court".

...What a dumb keyword, by the way.

In any case. If she could potentially match up another location, with another keyword...she might trigger another memory.

Sumire nodded. It was no more than a theory...but there was too much bothering her about this. The weird wording, the fact that her memories were missing entirely...she needed to know more. This was bothering her too much not to.

The only question was...where…

She searched the one memory that she'd gone over dozens of times by now.

The trees were still barren...winter time? Probably not that long ago then. She was wearing a yukata too, so probably a special occasion? There weren't any festivals in the winter, though…

Wait. 'My wish'. She had said something about that.

Hmm...Wish...Yukata...Winter…

"Ah!" Sumire realized.

New Years.

They paid a visit to the shine to make a New Years wish.

Sumire sat up, her auburn hair messily covering her face. She nodded with resolve, knowing where to go next.

Her next stop...would be Meiji Shrine.

…

As soon as Sumire's classes ended for the day, she quickly packed up her belongings.

All day, she had barely paid attention in class, because the shrine was the only thing that she could think about. Kasumi had to gently prod her with her pencil a couple of times to keep her from fully daydreaming.

But that didn't matter now. There was only one thing that mattered today.

"Hey, Sumire, since we don't have practice today, do you wanna...eh?"

Kasumi, whose desk was right next to her own, turned to ask her a question, but quickly stopped when she realized Sumire wasn't even in her seat anymore. She turned, only to find Sumire at the door.

"Ah, sorry, Kasumi," Sumire sheepishly replied. "I actually have plans today. I'll see you at home okay?"

Without even waiting for a response, she waved a goodbye, and ran off.

"Wait, Sumi-" Kasumi tried. "...Does she have another date or something?"

Sumire bounded down the stairs, slightly reminding herself to apologize to Kasumi later for ditching her. She hadn't told her about her plans for today, and it would be too much effort to try to explain now.

She walked out the front door, a resolve to get to the bottom of her uncertainties.

...Only, there was just this _teensy_ , little thing.

"Hey, Sumire!" a familiar voice called. "Have you decided where you wanted to go today?"

...She had totally forgotten.

Ren-senpai, who was waiting by the gate, walked up to her when he spotted her.

"Ah, S-senpai, uhm…" Sumire stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

Oops. She messed up...what should she do now? She did say that she'd make it up to him today, but on the other hand, she couldn't get the shrine out of her mind...

"...Sumire?" Ren asked questioningly, after Sumire didn't say anything.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry!"

So, doing the only thing she knew to do in a situation like this, she gave a deep bow.

"W-wha?" Ren said, taken aback. Students walking past who saw the scene murmured amongst themselves.

"I know I said we should go someplace today, but, I, well, uhm...something kinda came up and, it's kinda, important, and-"

"Hey, hey, whoa, slow down!" Ren said, trying to stop her rambling. He quickly put a hand on Sumire's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Heh?"

There was a crowd of students around them, wondering what the commotion was all about. An inevitability, as they were right outside the school gates.

Ren grabbed her hand gently, and nodded towards the school entrance.

"For now, let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

...

"Here, this is your favorite, right?"

Ren tossed canned coffee towards Sumire, who deftly caught it in her hands. They were currently in the vending machine alcove just outside of the school. Usually, students hung out around there in the morning before school started, as well as during lunch time, but it seemed like people didn't really stop there after school, instead opting to just get home as soon as possible.

"Ah...thanks, Senpai…"

Ren opened his own can of coffee and drank a little bit.

"So...how about you start over?" he offered.

"...Right," Sumire nodded. "Uhm...something kinda important came up yesterday, and I just kinda need to go investigate, no matter what." She hung her head regretfully. "I-I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bad girlfriend and everything…"

Ren quickly shook his head.

"Whoa, okay, stooop. Stop right there."

He reached out a hand, and lifted Sumire's head so that she could see his gentle smile.

"Uhm...look." He scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "First...don't talk that way about yourself like that, okay? You're not a bad girlfriend, and I'm glad that you're with me.

"And second, it's totally okay if something more important came up. I'm not going to hold it against you."

Sumire looked up into his kind eyes.

"You're not going to ask me what it is?"

"You don't want to talk about it right?"

"...Uhm…"

Ren nodded. "And that's okay," he said smiling. "I trust you, yeah? So take your time."

"Sorry…"

It was the only thing she could manage to say. But Ren just patted her head lightly and embraced her.

"Hey, and no need to say sorry so much. In times like these, you can just say, 'thanks for understanding'. And, how about this? You can make it up to me by promising me something."

"Hm…?" Sumire said, slightly muffled in Ren's hug.

"Even if you can't go today, promise me we'll find another day to go on a date?"

Sumire smiled in his embrace, grateful to have such a kind and understanding boyfriend.

"...Yeah. I promise."

...

The pathway leading up to the shrine really needed an escalator or something.

Sumire, who was now by her lonesome and finally managed to make her way to the top, couldn't help but have that thought flitter on by. Even despite her athletic form, she was still somewhat worn out by the time she climbed the entire set of stairs. She even had to take off her glasses and wipe her nose because it was accumulating sweat.

At the summit, she surveyed her surroundings, and drank the canned coffee that Ren-senpai had bought for her. It was mid afternoon by the time she got there, so there were some people here and there, but not as many during the morning.

Well, she had gotten the easy part done - the location.

And now...came the hard part.

How would she even figure out what keyword to use? If it was seriously as random as 'food court', then there was _no way_ she'd be able to figure it out in a timely manner.

Looking around the area, she figured she'd try and start with some of the object's you might typically find around a shrine. She walked up to one of the side shrines, where there was no-one around, and proceeded to try to list off objects.

"...Bells."

Nothing.

"...Lion statue."

Still nothing.

"Uhm…" Sumire muttered. She clenched the canned coffee in her hand a little harder. "Ema? Lanterns? Shinto gates?"

Absolutely nothing popped up.

"..."

...She was in for a long day, wasn't she?

In the first place, she didn't even know if this was the correct shrine she went to on New Years, much less if she even went to a shrine at all.

The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous this whole clue searching thing felt.

As soon as that thought came up, Sumire aggressively shook her head. No, she couldn't give up now. She needed to know more about her past. There had to be something else she can use as a clue…

What did she say in that memory again?

Something about a wish…?

"Wish," Sumire said aloud.

"..."

"Dream. ...Gymnastics. ...Sister.

"...Uhm...Kasumi?"

But still...nothing.

"Haah…this is impossible..."

No matter what she said, nothing was popping into her mind. And she was quickly running out of ideas.

Sighing, Sumire turned around and leaned her back on the gate that blocked off people from entering the actual bell shrine. She took another sip of her coffee and looked up at the sky, with nothing particular on her mind.

' _Ah...I wonder what Kasumi's doing right now…I bet it's probably something dumb...must be nice.'_

Heh. Or was she the dumb one?

' _Should I just give up after all…?'_

A minute passed as she just listlessly watched the clouds go by. That one minute became a couple. And that couple became more than 10, as she wondered just what exactly she was doing with her life.

Just watching the clouds...watching her life go by.

Ugh. This wild goose chase sucked. Maybe she should've gone with Ren somewhere after all.

Briefly, she wondered what her chances were of some random passerby just handing her the keyword again on a silver platter.

' _Heh. No way anything that convenient is happening again,'_ Sumire thought. ' _It would have to take a miracle-'_

"Agh!!"

As soon as that thought passed through, Sumire did a double take and collapsed on the ground, clutching her head in intense pain. In the process, her glasses fell off her face, and she let go of the canned coffee that she was holding. The coffee spilled on the floor, and her head throbbed, almost as if wishing to be released.

"...!!"

A vision appeared before her eyes.

Her, now with her hair down and soaking wet in the rain, on her knees. And Ren-senpai, walking up to her with a yellow umbrella...and shielding her from the rain.

" _...You forgot this," Ren-senpai said._

The vision abruptly cut to black.

And soon thereafter, her headache too, slowly subsided.

Sumire struggled to get off the ground, instead opting to just wait until her head felt a little better.

"God...I mean, the flashbacks are nice and all, but do they really have to be this painful…?" Sumire muttered.

It seemed like another memory was triggered. This time, at this shrine, and the keyword was…'miracle'...? It was kind of unclear.

At the very least though, she learned one thing from that vision.

She _still_ had no idea what was going on.

Like, she was glad that she got another memory, but what exactly was she supposed to pull from that? That she forgets her umbrella when it's raining, and that it's her boyfriend's job to hand it to her?

The last memory was helpful in finding another, but this one...she didn't see any clues to be had.

Sumire sighed in defeat. So much for finding more information about her lost memory. And also…

It smelled like coffee.

She looked at the ground next to her.

What a mess. Her glasses, knocked several feet away from her, and her coffee can, just leaking coffee all over the stone ground.

Well, there goes that gift. She'd barely even drank half the can before just spilling it all over the floor.

She gradually got up, picked up her glasses, and threw the now mostly empty can of coffee in the nearest trash can. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything she could do about the coffee, so the side shrine would probably just have to smell like coffee for a while. She gave a silent apology for anyone who came to it after her.

Finding a bench next to the side shrine, she plopped herself down, absolutely exhausted. Though not much had happened, she felt absolutely drained, at least mentally.

Looking around, the sky had already turned the slightest bit crimson, and the small crowd at the start was already thinning even more. It was getting late.

"...And in the end, I suffered a massive headache and lost some coffee to learn that I like to run in the rain," she grumbled. "Should've just hung out with Senpai after all."

Her thoughts briefly returned to the hug that she shared with him just a few hours prior. Ah, what she wouldn't give to just have been in his loving embrace for these last couple of hours instead of just straight up ditching him for basically nothing…

Ren-senpai, bless his soul for being so understanding and kind. Not even asking questions for why she was ditching him, just a hug and her favorite drink. Judging by the past memory she just uncovered too, he went searching for her just for an umbrella delivery. And all she did was just cause trouble. Heh. She'd have to apologize to him later about that.

" _Hey, and no need to say sorry so much. In times like these, you can just say, 'thanks for understanding'."_

"...Oh right," Sumire recalled. "Sorry's not the right word."

She smiled and looked at the sunset, reminiscing about the fond memories that she'd experienced just this past week alone. Her heart warmed with the thought of her favorite Senpai, who still gave her butterflies whenever he popped into her mind.

"Even if I may not have that many memories…" Sumire softly said to no-one in particular. "I don't need to remember that much to know that I love you, Senpai...so...thank you. Truly."

Those words that she spoke out loud gathered on the wind, and for a brief moment...it sounded like it echoed in the air.

And then all of a sudden…

She felt something stir inside of her.

A feminine voice reached out.

" _...Awaken."_

"...?!"

Before she had time to process what was going on…

"AGHH!!"

A headache, dozens of times more painful than her previous ones, suddenly emerged out of nowhere. From her sitting position on the bench, she lurched forward, until she was on all fours.

Visions, countless, countless visions, emerged and flashed by her eyes, constantly coming and going. Numerous voices overlapped with each other and rang in her ears.

Her and Ren, standing in front of the side shrine, gazing at the shrine bell.

" _...There's so much I want to say. But for now, the one thing that I want to say, above all else… is thank you. For being with me."_

Her at Leblanc, talking to Ren, with the smell of coffee in the air as she drank her cup.

_Unfortunately, I'm a selfish girl. Instead of choosing to be either Sumire and Kasumi...I choose both."_

Her sobbing in her parent's arms.

" _Thank you...for accepting me for who I am. Thank you...for welcoming me home with your love. Thank you...for being my parents!!"_

Her glasses, being thrust onto her in a familiar looking laboratory.

" _Snap out of it, and see the truth with your own eyes!!"_

Her glasses, being thrown off of her, as Ren defends her from another.

_'...He's getting so angry. ...For me. Senpai, who's normally so kind...no...it's because he's so kind...'_

" _ **What did you wish for at the shrine, Senpai?"**_

And with that one abrupt, last line, the ringing suddenly stopped, and the visions, in an instant, faded to black.

Sumire stared at the ground, wide eyed, in abject shock. She tried to resist the strong urge to throw up.

...She remembered.

All of it.

* * *

…

It was an all too familiar scene.

The familiar ceiling.

The familiar darkness, with the only light filtering in from the window.

And one Sumire Yoshizawa, lying on her bed, not knowing what to do.

Not only that, she had to make up some random excuse to Kasumi _again_ about how she wasn't hungry, felt exhausted, and needed to go to sleep early.

No way could she face Kasumi like this. No way could she just sit next to Kasumi for dinner, acting as if nothing had happened.

Normally, her body would probably protest skipping dinner, but the more she thought about what she discovered...the less of an appetite she had. She felt sick to her stomach just recalling it.

...Kasumi was dead.

_DEAD._

She had passed away in real life, protecting her.

And this reality that she was living in...wasn't real.

She knew this wasn't real, gods, she _knew_ that.

...But what could she do?!

Feelings of guilt, grief, and uncertainty all mixed in her brain. It conflicted her to no end.

After all that she had been through in the real world...she was prepared to wander down that road as Sumire. She had resolved herself to be her own person, not just a shadow of Kasumi. She had steeled herself, knowing that it would be a hard road, but she would emerge stronger on the other side.

But...this? Who could've been prepared for this?!

She had spent nearly a week living happily with Kasumi - living a week that could've been, and one where she felt truly happy.

To see her own beloved sister, alive and truly well, immediately right after she had gotten over her death?

...It was too cruel.

Dreams and reality. Which one was the real one at this point? ...It was ironic, in more ways than one.

In her mind, she understood that the Kasumi she saw here wasn't the real Kasumi. But even still...it was _still_ Kasumi. At the end of the day, _that_ Kasumi was living and breathing…she could laugh, smile, and feel happiness. She could accomplish her dream of reaching the top of the gymnastics world.

Kasumi was living in this reality. And she had dreams and aspirations, just like her.

Even if it wasn't the real Kasumi...even if this reality wasn't real…!

...Did she have the right to rob Kasumi of her life, once more? To...erase her from existence?

She thought she was prepared to move on and accept her death. But when she herself, potentially held the trigger?

...She couldn't do it. It would almost be like…

_Like she chose to let Kasumi die._

She would be the cause of Kasumi's death...once again.

Sumire sighed, her thoughts heavy. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to get even a wink of sleep.

Tomorrow...would be a long day.

…

The following day felt like a giant blur.

As she thought, she barely got any sleep. But even though she was physically fatigued, her mind was too preoccupied with the dilemma in front of her. As a result barely anything registered, and she was just more or less going through the motions as she went about her day.

Of course, whenever she interacted with Kasumi and Ren, she did her best to act normal. There wasn't really a point in getting them worried, and there wasn't really anything they could do anyways. In the first place, how would she even explain herself? Tell them that this world was just a dream and that Kasumi was dead in real life? Hah! As if. She had no choice but to keep it to herself and not draw attention to herself.

During the morning, along the way to school, Kasumi talked to her about various different things as usual. Her new ideas for a gymnastics routine, for one. How their geography teacher was giving them too much homework. She even thought she heard her say that she wanted to try cooking again.

Sumire nodded along and followed the conversation, even responding with an occasional, "Oh, I see," or a, "Is that so?", but she'd be lying if she said she was really engaged with the small talk that Kasumi was bringing up.

When they met up with Ren as they usually did at the Shibuya station, Kasumi excitedly shared her new gymnastics routine ideas with Ren as well. Of course, Ren didn't really understand what she was talking about, but Kasumi just wanted to tell everybody she knew about it. Ren, for his part, did his best to obediently listen and indulge her. And despite having a lot on her mind...it was absolutely impossible not to notice the way Kasumi's eyes shined whenever she talked about gymnastics.

' _She seems so animated whenever she talks about it...Here, in this world, she's trying her hardest to achieve her dream.'_

Sumire ran a hand through her bangs as she walked with them to school.

Ahh, jeez. The more she saw...the more uncertain she grew.

And unfortunately...she saw a lot more.

During class, she saw Kasumi earnestly trying to understand the hard concepts introduced in math class.

During lunch, when she ate lunch with Kasumi and Ren, she saw Kasumi eagerly chowing down on Sumire's homemade lunch, claiming that her food made her revitalized for the day to come.

And during gym class, she saw Kasumi get too excited for the cardio exercises, forget to stretch, and suffer a cramp halfway through.

The Kasumi of this world wasn't just a shell of a person. She was her own person, with her own personality. In this world, she was living, struggling, and working hard for her passion. Just like herself. Just like anyone else.

How could anyone call her a fake?

Those thoughts weighed on her conscience heavily as class passed by, and she barely even noticed the bell signaling that school was over for the day.

Before she knew it, the day had gone by in a flash.

Kasumi, sitting next to her, quickly packed up her stuff and stood up.

"...Hey Sumire, you busy after school today?"

"Hm?"

Sumire, who was previously just absentmindedly putting things in her bag, was quickly jolted back to reality when Kasumi called her name. "Ah, I don't have anything planned, really. We don't have practice today, so…"

Kasumi nodded, and looked behind her, toward the door.

"...?"

Sumire followed her gaze.

And standing by the door, looking at both of them, was none other than Ren-senpai.

"Eh? Senpai?" Sumire said, confused. She quickly packed up her stuff and walked over to greet him by the door. "What're you doing on the first year floor?"

Ren gave her a light pat on the head and slightly ruffled her hair affectionately when she got close enough.

"Hahah, sorry for intruding. Ah, but, well…"

He trailed off, making eye contact with the person behind her. Kasumi had walked up to the both of them.

She bit her lip, as if slightly conflicted.

"Sumire...can we talk?"

...

Despite it being the winter season, it was unusually sunny today. The rays of light beat down on Shujin Academy's rooftop, where a trio was sighted sitting amongst the plants. Ren was currently sitting on a ventilator, and the other two sat on regular student desk chairs that just happened to be there.

"This place brings back memories," Ren said with a smile once they were all settled in. "Used to hang out here a lot. Long time ago, now that I think about it."

"Yeah…" Sumire replied. "Do you remember, Senpai? We made a promise here once, that we'd hang out after you were done fighting."

Sumire recalled her own memories of this place herself. Back in reality, when he was fighting Makoto's sister, she had made him promise that he'd come back safely and that they'd do something fun after. And eventually...that promise led to the New Year's shrine visit.

But, err...wait. Did that happen in this reality…?

Fortunately, Ren nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah. Sae's palace, was it?" He chuckled thinking back to it all. "The events following that were certainly wild."

"You're telling me," Kasumi grumbled. "It was bad enough when you told me you were a part of the Phantom Thieves. Imagine the actual heart attack Sumire and I had when they announced that they caught the Phantom Thieves leader and that he committed suicide."

"Ahah...guilty." Ren scratched his head in embarrassment. "But, uhm, anyways...that's not what we're here for," he said, quickly changing the subject.

Sumire picked up on that cue.

"Right, about that…what exactly is going on? You said you wanted to talk, Kasumi?"

"Yeah...I do," Kasumi said, slightly troubled. "Sumire, did something happen? You...haven't been yourself all day."

"Eh?" Sumire said, surprised. "W-what do you mean? I'm totally fine."

What was this, all of a sudden? She was sure that she acted normal…

"..."

"...-sult me." Kasumi muttered.

"? What?"

"Don't insult me, Sumire." Kasumi fiercely replied. Her expression turned deadly serious.

"Do you think I don't know you? Do you think I can't tell?! One look at you, and it's easy to see that something's been on your mind all day."

"W-wha?" That response caught Sumire completely off guard. She tried to shake her head, refuting the claim. "C'mon. I'm perfectly fi-"

"You forgot to brush your teeth this morning," Kasumi cut her off. "You always forget when you're thinking about stuff."

"...?"

"You always pay attention during history, because you find the subject fascinating. But today, I caught you daydreaming at least 2-3 times."

"Yeah, but-"

"During lunch today," Ren interjected. "You only ate half of your lunch. You never do that."

"S-Senpai, you too?"

"And during gym today," Kasumi continued, "your form and pacing were all off. You, who normally puts so much emphasis on that. By the time we finished our exercises, your breathing was all ragged."

What...was this?

"Guys, I appreciate the concern," Sumire tried. "But there's nothing going on. Really."

Ren just shook his head.

"Sumire, don't you see? You may say that, but your actions clearly show otherwise. And...we _know_ you. We care deeply for you, and we've been by your side for a long time. So that's how we know. Even if you don't say anything."

Sumire looked at the two of them, stunned.

What... _was_ this?

How did they catch on so quickly? She did all she could to act normal. So, how…

Regardless, it seemed like that was no fooling them. Any more lying wouldn't help, and she hung her head in defeat.

"Don't worry. It's...it's no big deal. I can figure it out by myself."

...But even still, she couldn't tell them.

She couldn't...give them that burden…

All of a sudden, her thoughts were stopped short when a gentle hand grabbed her right.

"...!"

Sumire looked up from the floor, to find Kasumi holding her hand, an encouraging smile on her face.

"But Sumire, you're _not_ by yourself."

She nodded with confidence.

"C'mon, didn't I say you could rely on your older sister sometimes?"

"...Kasumi…"

"Please, Sumire, share your pain with us. Amamiya-kun may not be that reliable, but...we both care a great deal. We want to help."

"Excuse you, Kasumi." Ren shot back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ren ran a hair through his bangs, sweeping them to the left.

"...!"

"Well...it is true that we're both really worried. And we want to do all we can for you."

He tenderly grabbed her left hand, the faintest of a smug smile on his lips.

"So lean on us once in a while, yeah?"

It was then, seeing that action...that Sumire realized.

Just as she had been watching them...they had been watching her too.

She first realized that something was wrong because she watched Ren all the time. She knew that unconscious habit was wrong...because she loved him.

And she felt conflicted letting this reality go because she watched Kasumi go through her daily life, and live happily...because she loved her.

But they too, did the exact same. They watched her and knew immediately that something was wrong, because they knew all her little habits and tendencies.

_Because they loved her._

And they wouldn't be happy or satisfied until she was too.

Sumire struggled to fight back tears unsuccessfully. A tear rolled down her cheek.

She sniffed a little, trying to figure out how to respond.

She couldn't burden them with the truth of this world. She...couldn't…!

"...You...won't believe my story."

And so, she tried, grasping, to find any such excuse.

Kasumi smiled faintly at her younger sister.

"Have a little faith, why don't you? I'll believe you. No matter what."

Something. _Anything_. To avoid burdening the two that deserved happiness.

"...It might not be something that you'll like to hear."

Ren squeezed her hand affectionately.

"We're prepared for anything."

She couldn't...so...why...

"Uhm...It's…a long story. Very, very...long."

We've got a lot of time," Kasumi said in an upbeat manner. "Right?"

"Heh. All day," Ren agreed.

Sumire looked at the two of them, who were beaming at her with encouraging looks. Full on tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point.

Why was she so happy that they didn't give up on her?

Sumire sniffed, grateful to have the support of those who were willing to go so far just for her.

By herself...she couldn't do anything. But she wasn't. She had people next to her, the entire time willing to share her burden.

And so...she started to tell them her story...from the very beginning.

* * *

…

"...That's quite a tale."

Those were the first words that Ren uttered upon hearing Sumire tell the entire story from the start.

Sumire could do nothing but give a soft sigh in agreement.

"I know, it probably sounds unbelievable...but it's all true, I swear," she said glumly. "This reality isn't real; it's most likely a product of my cognition. One where Senpai is my boyfriend...and one where Kasumi isn't dead."

"..."

Silence fell over the three as the other two reflected on Sumire's words.

Well, that was to be expected, after all. To them, they probably had been living in this dream world for their entire lives. Who _would_ so readily believe her…?

"I believe it."

But just then, a voice came out to her right.

"Wha…?"

And the voice came from none other than...Kasumi. Her face was deadly serious.

"Kasumi…?" Sumire said in disbelief, shaking her head. "Didn't you hear what I said? How could you believe it so readily…?"

"C'mon, Sumire," Kasumi said, shaking her head. Didn't I say I would have faith? Have you forgotten already? You're my younger sister; of course I believe you. And, well, more than anything else…"

Kasumi gave a bittersweet smile.

"I know that I would do the same thing in a heartbeat."

A gasp escaped Sumire's mouth. Kasumi smirked in response, as if questioning why Sumire would think otherwise.

"I may not be the same Kasumi that you grew up with," Kasumi continued. "But my feelings, at least, are real. In this world, I grew up as Kasumi, your older sister. And I've only ever known you as Sumire; my beloved sister. So that's why I know that I would do the same - and why I have no reason to not believe you."

"..."

Sumire was stunned to silence. She expected some resistance, or a demand for some proof to back up her claims. But Kasumi, the one who should be the most devastated of them all...believed her so confidently.

"So then?" Kasumi asked.

"...?" Sumire gave a dumbstruck look.

Kasumi rolled her eyes slightly.

"Why are you giving me that look? What else? If you already know this reality is just a dream...why haven't you done anything about it?"

"..."

Sumire didn't respond.

"Don't tell me you want to stay in this fake reality."

"No...but..."

"Sumire," Kasumi said, shaking her head, "You should know that there's only one answe-"

"I know that!!"

Sumire suddenly yelled, cutting Kasumi off.

"You think I don't know that?! I know that I can't stay here!! I know that I'm probably dumb for even hesitating!! But...but…!!"

Sumire's shoulders drooped.

"When I see you alive and happy in this world, I can't help it, okay?!"

She took a deep breath, and exhaled dejectedly. She had held it in all this time...but she couldn't hold in the emotions and guilt any longer.

"I've kept this to myself for a long time, but...you want to know the truth, Kasumi?

"The...truth?"

"...The truth is, even though I had slowly accepted and moved on from your death, there was always this one voice in my head that I just couldn't get over. I've always thought...that I inadvertently caused your death. If I hadn't carelessly walked out onto the street that day, you might've still been alive. Don't you see? The survivor's guilt _ate away_ at me."

"...Sumire…" Ren said sadly, watching from the side.

"I had found my path forward and finally accepted who I was, but that guilt never went away. I told myself that I would live for your sake, but it was always something that I said to make myself feel better about my guilt. And then, all of a sudden, I get dropped into this world, and see you living your life! You think… ***sniff***..."

Fresh tears started streaming down Sumire's face again as she protested in despair.

"You think I can so easily choose to let you die like this...? Again…?"

Kasumi didn't respond, instead giving a brief sigh.

But then slowly, she got out of her chair, walked up to Sumire, and…

...gave a light yet swift karate chop to the head.

"...You dummy."

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Sumire covered her head and looked up at Kasumi with her tear ridden face.

"Come now, Sumire," Kasumi said. "I'm already dead, aren't I? I can't die again."

"...You know that's not what I mean…"

"And more importantly...you're wrong."

"Heh…?"

Sumire saw Kasumi's lips curl into a kind smile.

"Well...I can only tell you about my own experiences, but...that day, when Amamiya-kun saved you from the truck? I didn't even hesitate to run out. Had Amamiya-kun not pulled me back at the last second, I know I would've ran out and done the same thing. Back then, there was nothing else on my mind except saving you and pushing you out of the way."

"But if I hadn't ran out like that…"

Kasumi shook her head.

"Sumire, that's not what's important here. Accident or no, it's a fact that I and the Kasumi of your world were prepared to give up our life for you, and the only reason we need is because we love you. That was our own choice; not yours."

"...!"

"So it's not your fault at all. And like I said...if I had the opportunity, I wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again."

Sumire's tears started to flow even harder.

...She really was dumb.

All this time...had she been wrong? Had she failed to see the truth?

No...it wasn't that she failed to see it. She just didn't _want_ to see it. Blinded by her grief...she chose the easy way out.

Kasumi made a choice to let her live on, entirely on her own. And the only reason she needed was because she loved her as a sister. To Kasumi...she never cared about their performance in gymnastics or whatever.

The only thing that mattered...was their love for each other. And Kasumi chose that, above all else. Had Sumire been in the same position...she likely would've done the same.

How could she have been this blind the entire time?

She sniffed her tears as she tried to compose herself unsuccessfully.

"Kasumi...do you think you can find it in your heart… ***sniff***...to forgive me?"

"Apologizing to me would just be betraying my actions, you know?"

Sumire shook her head with a bittersweet smile.

' _Heh. Even Kasumi, too?'_

But...she was right. Sumire was done apologizing. From now on...she would look to the future.

"...I'm glad you're my sister, Kasumi," Sumire corrected. "Now, and forever...you always will be. ...Thank you."

"Of course, Sumire. ...My dear sister."

Kasumi paused, and looked at the unusually sunny sky above them.

"Sumire, listen...in some ways, I might've gotten off easy. After all, you will have to be the one to live with my death for the years to come."

Moving her gaze back to Sumire, she slowly pulled her up from her chair, until she was standing.

"But know this, my dear sister. Even if I may not physically be there anymore, I'm still alive. I existed! The fact that you're still here is proof of that. And as long as you continue to carry the torch that is our dream, as long as you remain standing…"

Kasumi gave the widest smile that Sumire had ever seen. By then, Kasumi had started crying as well.

"I'll continue to be there!! I'll be there to support you, because we'll always be together!"

"... ***Sniff***...Kasu...Kasumi!!"

Sumire burst into tears, and embraced her older sister.

...Life was cruel sometimes, because it made her have to face a choice such as this.

But at the same time...she was glad that she was in this reality.

She had harbored regrets for so long. And by some miracle, she had found some of the closure that she needed to stay standing.

To be able to laugh, smile, and spend time with Kasumi once again…was absolutely irreplaceable.

She wouldn't give it up for the world.

The two embraced each other and cried their eyes out.

…

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

Ren's voice addressed Sumire, who eventually calmed down and stood by Kasumi's side.

"Ah, yes," Sumire sheepishly said. "S-sorry you had to see all of that, Senpai…"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Ren replied with a genuine smile on his face. "Have you come up with your answer?"

Sumire nodded firmly.

"As much as I'd like to stay...I'm going back. To my world."

Ren gave a knowing smile.

"I knew you'd choose well."

"Right. From now on, I'll carve my own future. And I'll live without regret, so that I can make Kasumi proud. I'm sure that's what she wants. That's what it means...to live as Sumire Yoshizawa!"

She shouted up at the open sky at the top of her lungs.

"So to Maruki, if you're listening: for this reality that you have created for me...I say thanks, but no thanks!! I've changed; this reality isn't, and never will be, my greatest desire any longer! I reject what you give me!!"

She shouted those genuine words of rebellion, from the bottom of her heart.

And all of a sudden...as soon as she finished yelling those words...she felt something stir inside of her.

" _So...you have finally awoken to the truth."_

"...?!"

A feminine voice echoed from within.

" _You've kept me waiting for long enough. But no matter; I have seen your new-found resolve. So too, will I grow. And together...we will carve our own future."_

Sumire wasn't sure how...but she knew exactly what to say.

"Per...so...na…!"

A familiar, yet somehow slightly different feeling...came up from inside of her.

All of a sudden, a white ray of light shined from the sky and enveloped her, like a beam. Cracks started to form at the edges of her vision. It seemed like the reality was starting to collapse.

She looked at Kasumi and Ren, who were standing to the side, seeing her off. She walked up to the two of them, intending on giving some parting words.

"...Well...this is it," Sumire said with resolve. "I'm going back now."

Kasumi was the first to walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Know that this isn't a goodbye, Sumire. I'll always be there, cheering you on."

"...Yeah. This is just the beginning, Kasumi. Thank you for being my sister. And...see you soon."

Sumire lingered in the hug for a little bit, but she eventually let go and stepped back. And next...she addressed Ren-senpai, who gave her a reaffirming look.

"Senpai…thank you for all that you've done. I may not remember the past 4 months where we were a couple, but I don't need them to know that I love you...from the bottom of my heart."

"Hah. Tell that to my real self, not me."

"Eh...?"

Ren gave her the most smug smile he could.

"If you don't have any past memories of when we were a couple, then you'll just have to make some right? After all...it looks like we won't be able to make good on that promise."

"...!"

" _Even if you can't go today, promise me we'll find another day to go on a date?"_

"Ah…"

"So instead, do me a favor and fulfill that promise with my real self, yeah?"

Sumire laughed, half entertaining the thought.

But maybe he had a point. Kasumi couldn't be brought back, but instead, _that_ could be the first step that she could take to carve out the future she wanted - to make her ideal future a reality.

So in the end, she nodded happily.

"Right!!"

And with those parting words to Kasumi and Ren-senpai, she took a step back, prepared to make that jump.

More prominent cracks had appeared. But even with the cracks, she could see the pair, waving and seeing her off.

She wouldn't be deluded any longer. She had woken up to the truth.

With a firm nod, she shouted a new name.

"Shatter...Vanadis!!"

The cracks filled her vision, until the scene before her shattered into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, look, I know. The chapter's way too long. I heavily debated splitting it again, but I just didn't feel like it would work well as well if I split it in the middle.
> 
> I always felt that this specific scenario was the biggest challenge/obstacle that Sumire could face in her path to independence. After finally coming to terms with the fact that she was her own person and that she wanted to fight for her own future, that idea and her willpower would once again be challenged should she encounter Kasumi alive and well, especially given the survivor's guilt that can't easily go away. It's a powerful and interesting scenario that I think develops Sumire's character in a unique way.
> 
> Some interesting details and tidbits about this chapter, for those who are interested:
> 
> \- Some scenes have direct parallels or are even the same, word for word, from previous chapters. This was made to replicate that uncanny 'dejavu' feeling that Sumire felt throughout the whole fake reality.
> 
> \- The headaches that Sumire got throughout the chapter were akin to the headaches that one gets when awakening to their Persona, when they rebel against the injustices thrust upon them. In Sumire's case here, it would be the strong will to rebel against Maruki's world that ultimately awakens her 2nd tier Persona.
> 
> \- Speaking of Personas, if you were attentive during the previous chapter, you might've noticed that the other Phantom Thieves had already awakened to their 2nd tier Personas, while Sumire was still with Cendrillon. For those wondering why that was: now you know.
> 
> \- There are various symbols that represent the different characters throughout the story. Glasses are the symbol for Sumire. For Ren, it's coffee, and for Kasumi, it's her ribbon. Besides the aesthetic and convenient match, there is a deeper meaning for why I chose those three in particular. For example, Sumire's is pretty easy: the glasses that she wears on and off represents her blindness to the truth and feelings right in front of her. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out!
> 
> \- And finally, if it hasn't already been made abundantly clear, the dichotomy of sorry vs. thank you is a deeper insight into Sumire's mentality of looking towards the past vs. the future. Indeed, the words of "thank you" connect our three characters, and this is ultimately the trigger to Sumire being able to remember all of her memories.
> 
> The next chapter holds the final showdown with Maruki. I hope you look forward to it.


	10. Transcending Realities, A Lie, and a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It hasn’t really been my intention to put these out on a weekly basis, but with the combination of real life catching up and an endlessly growing exposition, that’s kind of what eventually happened. And yeah; this chapter’s really long, too. Hope you're comfy.

* * *

...Had the world always been black and white?

One person, by their lonesome, desperately looked around their surroundings, trying to find signs of color.

But no matter where they looked, no matter what they tried...it was no use; everything was just...grey.

And as they thought about it some more...the person realized. They didn’t remember what colors even used to look like.

During the day, they were confronted by a path impossible to climb. It was so daunting that they didn’t even dare try.

But at night, when they went to sleep, all that person felt was the sensation of falling. Falling, without a chance of touching the floor, for they were falling in an endless abyss.

Awake, or asleep; it didn’t matter. There was no escaping this hell that they called...reality.

But one day, a thread, as thin as a spider’s, dangled in front of him.

A voice spoke out to the lonely person.

“Why live in a world that only tortures you? Why live in a world where you are eternally unhappy?”

“What...choice do I have?” the person asked.

“The answer is simple. If you don’t want to live in this world...just create a new one.”

“A...new one?”

“That’s right. You only need to use that thread, and you can be happy. You don’t have to suffer.”

“I can...be happy?”

In a daze...they started climbing.

They climbed and climbed.

And when Maruki reached the top...he was greeted by blackness.

…

“Ugh…”

Dizzy.

That was the first thing Sumire felt when she came to again; her head was spinning uncontrollably.

She was lying headfirst in the ground. And for some reason, the first thought that came to her mind was that there was a slight pressure on the bridge of her nose.

_‘Strange...was I always wearing glasses…?’_

Where was she…?

Taking a few deep breaths, Sumire waited a little bit to control her breathing and get her heart rate down. Gradually...the dizzying sensation slowly faded. When she felt like her head felt somewhat normal again, she got up into a sitting position and refocused her eyes to get a better understanding of where she was.

Blackness met her eyes. A black floor. Blacked fruit. Withered flowers. And tentacles in front of her.

Sumire audibly gasped.

As she found her bearings, she recalled what had just happened.

This scenery was Maruki’s Palace. Yes...it was all coming back. She had been fighting with the others, when they were struck by the massive purple beam. And then Maruki cast that spell, which caused her to go into that dream. There, she was reunited with Kasumi and Senpai…

_‘...Ren-senpai! Where is he?!’_

She looked around her frantically, trying to locate him. And when she turned her head all the way behind her…

“!”

She found him face down, passed out on the floor.

“Senpai!!”

Without even hesitating, Sumire pushed her body into action. She ignored the dizziness and nausea that resisted her when she got up so suddenly, and ran towards his unconscious body, dropping to her knees. She flipped him over and cradled his head.

“Senpai!” she shouted, hoping that he would hear. “Senpai, can you hear me? It’s me, Sumire! Wake up, please!”

But even though she pleaded and shouted...he didn’t respond.

...A status healing spell. Maybe if they were able to cast a status healing spell on him…

“Queen!” She shouted the name of the Persona user who knew of such a spell. “Queen, we need you here, quickly! Joker-senpai is...he’s not waking up!”

She continued to cradle her head, distraught with worry.

But...Queen didn’t answer back.

In fact, it was pretty silent.

And slowly...she realized what that meant.

Eyes widening due to a mixture of shock, realization, and denial, Sumire slowly raised her head, and surveyed the greater area.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves were all sprawled out on the floor, each of them unconscious. Each and all of them, in their normal outfits, Sumire included; they had lost their will of rebellion. And more importantly...

...She was the only one who had awoken from her dream.

“Anyone!” she shouted. “Is anyone awake?! Can you guys hear me?!”

No-one stirred. None of them moved and responded.

It seemed though, that her plea did not fall on deaf ears.

“...Impossible.”

A voice responded to her call behind her.

But unfortunately...the voice that Sumire recognized made her blood turn ice cold.

Slowly turning her head over her shoulder to see who it was...she met her eyes with none other than Maruki, clad in his golden savior armor. The one who had made all of them like this.

His expression was one of awe and confusion.

“How can this be…?” He asked with genuine disbelief. “W-why are you awake? It hasn’t even been 5 minutes!”

Sumire inhaled sharply, cursing her luck.

Great...The only other person who was still awake...was her enemy. She’d have to face him alone. After they lost so horrendously previously...was it even possible?

_‘...No, this is no time for second guessing! Don't think about it...just do it! Until they get back!’_

Turning back around to face Ren-senpai, she gently laid his head back on the floor.

“Wait for me, Ren-senpai,” Sumire said softly under her breath.

“This time...I’ll be the one to protect you.”

And with those words, she stood up, turning around to stare down the Palace ruler in the eyes, defiant.

“...Hello, Dr. Maruki. It seems we meet again. Didn’t expect to talk to me again so soon, I’m guessing?”

“Indeed,” Maruki grimaced. “That dream was supposed to represent your greatest desires. So how…”

“Sorry, but I have different plans.”

“It should’ve been impossible…”

Sumire sighed. The long hair by her side followed her head movement.

_‘He genuinely doesn’t understand…’_

But if that was so...then why?

“...Tell me something, Dr. Maruki.” she suddenly asked. “Why did you decide to become a counselor?”

Maruki’s eyebrows furrowed at the strange question.

“Why, you ask? Even if you ask for a reason…”

“The first thing that pops into your mind is fine.”

“The first thing? Well, I suppose...it’s because I knew how painful it was to experience emotional trauma alone.”

...Bingo.

“And you still feel that way now?”

“? Yes, of course I do,” Maruki blinked.

“...Dr. Maruki, forgive me if I’m being brazen…” Sumire said. “But do you not see the irony there?”

“...I have no idea what you mean. Everything that I’m doing is for everyone’s happiness. I’m not alone in that.”

“Even if you alone are the one who suffers?”

“Even then,” Maruki nodded. “I do it for the happiness of everyone else. For everyone else’s sake-”

“You’re lying.”

“...Eh?”

Sumire quickly cut him off and pulled her hands to her chest, reflecting.

The entire scene in front of her. His past. The foreboding and dark summit of the supposed Garden of Eden. And Maruki, alone on the other side.

...It was impossible to lie to her, when she recognized the situation all too well.

“That lie won’t work on me, Dr. Maruki. ...Senpai told me about your past. About what happened...with Rumi.”

Maruki’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mention of that name.

“...Yes. What about it?”

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Do you not regret what happened?”

“The events surrounding Rumi were regrettable, yes.”

“Do you feel like you could’ve done something more?”

“...What’s your point here?”

To be perfectly honest, Sumire didn’t have any proof. It was nothing more than a hunch, but coming out of the dream...she felt like she understood. The guilt and burden she carried with Kasumi's death -- for the longest time, it lingered, haunting her.

“You regret what happened, don’t you? You feel like some part of it is your fault, even though you know in your mind that there’s not much you could’ve done. And that part frustrates you most of all. Knowing that there was absolutely nothing you could’ve done for your loved ones.”

“...”

“So isn’t that what this is?” Sumire pressed. “You say that you do it for others, and while part of that may be true, isn’t it true that, most of all, this is your way of atoning? To do something for others, precisely because you were powerless at that time, and you regret it so?”

“...You know nothing of how I feel.”

“No, you’re wrong. I know _exactly_ how you feel.”

She stared him down with that statement, conveying her resolve.

“...”

“...I see.”

That was all he said before he summoned tentacles before him.

“I can see in your eyes that you may understand part of my pain. But that matters not. I’ve come too far to back down now.”

“Dr. Maruki, it doesn’t have to be like this!” Sumire pleaded. “People _can_ endure! They have the ability to overcome their own ideals! Just as I have!”

“Not everyone can,” Maruki resolutely shook his head. “You may be strong, Yoshizawa-san, but not everyone is as strong as you.”

_Tsk…_

Why? Why didn’t he understand?

In the first place, where did he think her power came from?

“Yoshizawa-san, I wish it weren’t so, but it looks like neither of us are willing to budge. So the only thing left to do...is to fight.

The tentacles by his side slowly closed in on her, surrounding her and the unconscious Ren.

“...I suppose so. I’ll just have to knock you to your senses then.”

A familiar feeling welled up within her, and she felt her rebellious soul surface. Her outfit slowly transformed, until she was clad in a black leotard. In this attire, she was no longer Sumire.

She was Violet, a strong rebellious will that decided what future she wanted for herself. And she was no longer alone.

She touched the ribbon that tied up her hair, and resolved herself.

“This time is different, Dr. Maruki. Kasumi is here...right here with me.

“Come to me...Vanadis!!”

Sumire’s Persona materialized, and at the same time, the tentacles lunged.

“Don’t underestimate me, Dr. Maruki,” Violet warned. “I’m not the same girl you once knew!”

With a command to Vanadis, multiple arrows of light rained down, disintegrating her foes.

“...Then you'd best not underestimate me either.”

Maruki summoned more tentacles from the black ground, which resumed the attack. Vanadis rained more arrows of light, but they were instantly shaken off, unaffected.

“Tch!” So they were resistant to light, just like before…

“Then, how do you like this?!”

Using a new technique she just awakened, Vanadis pierced through the tentacles with a strong physical attack, and they quickly returned to the earth from which they came.

But more sprouted forth from the ground and swarmed her, attempting to overwhelm her with sheer numbers.

“Take this!”

With Vanadis’s new power, she was able to take out much more at a time. The problem wasn’t their numbers though; some were resistant to her light attacks, and some were resistant to her physical attacks.

“So this one’s resistant to light, is it? Vanadis! You know what that means!”

But the problem with _that_ was that it was impossible to tell which was which, so she ended up having to use both types of attacks on all tentacles. Vanadis was powerful...but it was clear that the sheer number of them made this a losing battle, no matter how slow.

“Ah jeez, there’s just too many of them!” Violet muttered. “No helping it I guess...we’re going to take them all out at once! Time to try something out!”

Vanadis stopped attacking for a second, beginning to charge power. A glowing ball of light appeared above her, growing larger and larger by the second. And just when the tentacles were beginning to surround and close in on her…

“Now or never, Vanadis!”

Swords of light rained out of the massive ball of light above Vanadis, piercing all of the tentacles that were surrounding her. Some of them, which were weak to light, instantly disintegrated. But then immediately after, the sword, embedded in the tentacles, shattered, dealing massive physical damage, and disintegrating the ones vulnerable to physical attacks.

It was a new attack that Violet came up with on the spot, combining light and physical damage in order to take out all of the surrounding tentacles. An efficient and effective way of dealing both types of attacks at once.

...Except, in the aftermath, she found the biggest problem of them all.

The tentacles near the outer circle, the ones most recently created, still remained after taking that combo.

Violet’s eyes widened.

They were resistant to both light and physical attacks.

The tentacles on the outer ring, unaffected, started to inch closer to the center, where Violet was.

“Hm…” Violet analyzed the scene around her and considered her options. Unfortunately, even with the transformation into Vanadis, she could only manage to use light and physical attacks. And since neither of those attacks worked...this would be a foe that she couldn’t beat by herself.

Should she retreat? Using Vanadis, she could probably easily jump over the encirclement, but the only thing was…

“Senpai…”

He was still on the floor unconscious next to her. She couldn’t leave him alone. No; she wouldn’t leave him alone. No way was she getting separated from him again. But could she escape and jump over with Ren-senpai in tow…? The chances were...dubious.

Sending Vanadis out, she parried off a few of the tentacles, instead focusing on defense. But that was the only thing she could do -- defend. At this rate...unless she found an opening to escape from, things weren’t looking too great…

Vanadis continued to intercept the tentacles, but it was no good. They were coming in from all directions, and Vanadis could only cover one.

She only had one option left; she’d have to pin her hopes on carrying out both her and Senpai.

But before she could even think of a way to do so…

Bolts of thunder dropped down from the sky, eviscerating the tentacles that were just about ready to strike. They all instantly disintegrated.

“?! A thunder attack?!”

Violet, in shock, turned around and found someone looking back at him. She locked eyes with a certain Senpai who was still on the floor, but nevertheless, in his rebellious outfit.

“...!!”

Joker had a slightly painful, yet smug all the same, smirk on his lips.

“Hey,” he said triumphantly. “Sorry for the wait.”

“Senpai!!”

He was awake. And that was all that mattered.

Sumire’s heart pounded in her ears. Without thinking, she ran over to his side and knelt next to him.

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” Violet asked, fraught with worry.

“Argh...yeah, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy, that’s all. Thanks, Violet.”

She put his arm around her shoulder and slowly got him to his feet.

“No,” Violet shook her head. “I should be thanking you, Senpai. You helped me out of a pinch, there.”

“Heh. Guess we both owe each other one then.”

Joker slowly steadied himself, but his knees buckled as soon as he stood all the way up.

“Whoa, hey?!” Sumire caught him before he could fall.

Guess it was too early to let go of him. She put his arm around her again, and let him lean on him for support as he stood.

“Ugh...Sorry bout that,” Joker said. “Looks like I’m gonna have to lean on you for a little longer.”

“Senpai, at least let me do this much for you. Come on; deep breaths.”

“Eh? R-right,” Joker said with slight surprise. “Thanks.”

 _‘Had she always been like this…?’_ Joker thought.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he steadied his breathing, until the dizziness started to fade. He took a quick look around the area, assessing the situation...until he met Maruki’s gaze.

Maruki’s expression contained a mixture of shock and woefulness. His gaze said that he didn’t anticipate these turn of events at all...but all the same, he still regretted it.

“Amamiya-kun…” Maruki said with disappointment. “You’ve come back, too.”

Joker gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

“How?” Maruki asked.

“...How...?” Joker repeated in confusion.

“How did you manage to come back?” Maruki asked again, with genuine disbelief. “Those worlds you were in...they should’ve granted all you would’ve ever wanted…”

“It was a nice dream while it lasted,” Ren agreed. “But that’s all it ever was; a dream.”

“It is only a dream if you deem it to be so,” Maruki shook his head in dismay. “You can choose for it to be your reality, and be happy!“

...Violet gritted her teeth.

“Where’s the harm in choosing the reality that makes you the happiest?!” Maruki continued desperately. “With the one where all of your greatest desires are granted? Wouldn’t anyone want that?! A world where no-one has to be hurt! A world where no-one has to suffer!! There’s nothing...”

Violet slowly droned out Dr. Maruki’s words.

Hearing them now...those words made her irrationally angry.

She grew angry at the words coming out of Maruki’s mouth. She resented it. She _despised_ it. To her, it represented the polar opposite of what she had become.

But, even then; she couldn’t find it in herself to hate the one whose mouth those words were coming from.

Because more than anything else...she used to be the same.

The feeling that the world had forsaken them, and them alone. And the feeling of loneliness as they fell into the pit of despair. Worst of all...the knowledge that no matter how much they regretted it, they could do nothing to change it.

Violet knew what it was like, that indescribable isolation. She knew it...all too well. You lock away your burdened heart, and you try to run away from it, to distance yourself from the truth as far away as you can. You run, and run, until you can’t run anymore. But there comes a point, where you realize; running is useless. The old saying: you can run, but you can’t hide. You can run from the entire world, but the one thing you can’t run from...is your past. You will never lose it no matter how far you go; it will still be there...haunting you.

You turn around, to try to go back so that you may find peace and move on. But when you turn back to look at the possibility of reaching that peace...what do you find?

A path endlessly harder to go back to than to run away from. It was...a never ending uphill climb. That’s right. It was just like…

“...!!”

_Like a stairway to heaven._

The epiphany struck Sumire _hard._

A Palace represented the cognition and mentality of the ruler. The basics of the basics.

Blackness, atop an endless stairway.

It all made sense. Why the treasure room looked the way it did. And why she felt a certain uncanniness when she was climbing it.

Were she and him...so different?

Both had tried to run away from their cruel fate, only to realize their mistakes, and turn back too late. They climbed an endless uphill battle, only to stumble halfway through before reaching their destination.

The only difference was...

Violet cast a sideways glance at Joker, who was still leaning on her for support.

_‘That’s right...had he not been there to save her, to support her when she needed it…_

Violet had someone to help pick her back up when she fell on her path. It was how she was able to reach the top again and decide her own future. And though Maruki too, now, sat atop his own endless stairway...

_“You’re strong now, Yoshizawa-san...Much stronger than me.”_

...It was clear that his heart was still dark. Those were the words he had said to her, and he still didn’t understand the source of Sumire’s strength.

He had made it to the top in his own way. His path, and his solution, let him travel to the top instantaneously, and he offered it to all who faced a similar fate. But that solution didn’t heal your heart. No matter how he tried...his heart would stay black. And so too...would everyone else’s.

Violet watched wordlessly as Maruki desperately tried to convince them of his path.

_‘Was he trying his hardest to convince us...or himself?’_

She could’ve been just like him. No; she was _sure_ she would’ve ended up like him...had it not been for the one person by her side, leaning on her shoulder now. 

And that’s why, for Maruki, it was her responsibility, no, her _duty_...to do the same.

This time...it was her turn.

As Maruki ended his plea, it was Violet’s turn to speak up.

“Dr. Maruki...Would you mind listening to my story?”

“...? Story?”

Violet closed her eyes, remembering the experiences she had in the alternate reality.

“In the ideal reality you created for me...I met Kasumi again.”

“...I see,” Maruki acknowledged. “I’m sure you were joyous at the reunion.”

“I was, indeed,” Kasumi nodded bittersweetly. “Kasumi was in my life, and I had everything I could’ve ever asked for. For the large majority of my time there...I genuinely didn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Maruki raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“But…?”

Violet smiled, unafraid of her feelings no longer.

“But I realized that that world wasn't where I belong. And do you know what brought me back to my senses? It was the bonds and memories I previously had of this world. In that world...those memories never happened. And I didn’t want to live in a world where they were invalidated, because I hold them all so dear. Don't you see? The bonds I made here allowed me to see the truth.”

She opened her eyes and defiantly looked at Maruki.

“Earlier, you asked how I could’ve possibly broken out of the dream when I had everything I wanted.”

Maruki said nothing, but gave a slight nod.

“...It was Kasumi who told me to do so.”

“Kasumi?” Maruki asked in confusion. “But earlier, you said…”

“That’s right,” Violet nodded. “Kasumi, the one thing I treasured the most in that world, told me to come back. The world which granted my greatest desires sent me back to this reality.”

“...!” Realization slowly dawned on him. “You don’t mean…”

“Yes! That’s right!” Violet said adamantly. “It means that my greatest desire wasn’t living in an ideal world with Kasumi; it was to live in the world where I had forged my genuine bonds, rather than your fake ones! _To carve my own future!_ ”

Violet aggressively pointed a finger towards him.

“Don't you see?! My desire to live in this reality...trumps living in your fake one!!”

The words blew over Maruki, leaving him absolutely stunned.

“Dr. Maruki, it’s not too late!” Violet pleaded. “If someone like me, who was weak and came to you for help all that time ago, can now change into the person I am now, then surely-”

“...No. It changes nothing.”

“Wha?”

Dr. Maruki composed himself and gave a gentle sigh.

“Your words just now...they made it clear. In your shoes, I could never do the same.”

Violet vigorously shook her head.

“People can find their strength of heart with others! Just as I have!”

Maruki stood silent for a couple of seconds.

“...Thank you for having faith in me, Yoshizawa-san. But I’m afraid it’s far too late for that.”

New tentacles sprung out of the ground next to him, and he turned around.

“For I have chosen to walk this path; I have made my choice.”

And with those words, he slowly walked away from them, towards the center of the platform where his Persona was.

Joker grimaced next to her. “...Looks like our chat is over.”

His dizzy spell now faded, he let go of Violet and stood up by himself, assessing the situation.

“It seems like we’re still the only two that’ve awoken so far.”

Violet nodded. “Yes...but I believe in them. After all...they’re the reason I’ve gotten this far.”

“...Guess you really have grown, huh?”

“Eh?” Violet questioned.

“Ah, nothing. Don’t worry about it, yeah? I’m glad, that’s all.”

With a few steadying breaths to compose himself, he took a step forward towards the tentacles and gave a cocky smile.

“But in any case...it’s time to teach this loner a thing or two. Ready, Violet?”

Violet smiled next to him. Somehow, despite the tense situation...she couldn’t have been happier. She summoned forth Vanadis, and prepared herself.

“You don’t need to tell me twice, Senpai! Right behind you!”

The tentacles advancing on their position were well within striking distance now, and they lunged at the pair. Nimbly dodging one with a backflip, Sumire dispatched the one attacking her with a quick light spell. Ren followed suit by destroying the one attacking him with an electric attack.

The next pair of tentacles that attacked them, however, proved to be more troublesome; both of their attacks were nullified.

“Tch, so this one’s resistant to electricity?” Joker said in annoyance. “Then, in that case…”

“Senpai!”

Before he was able to change Personas, a voice called out to him. Looking to his left, he made eye contact with Violet, who was retreating from a tentacle that had just shook off her light attack. But despite that...she began to charge another.

“!”

And Joker instantly understood.

He summoned his own Persona, and unleashed another electric attack yet again.

“Come...Odin!”

“Dance, Vanadis!”

Both of their Personas unleashed the same elemental attack as before.

But this time...at the enemy facing their partner.

A bolt of lighting struck the tentacle in front of Violet; likewise, rays of light pierced the one in front of Joker, and both of them dissipated into black.

With the immediate opponents in front of them dispatched, Violet flashed a victorious grin.

“We were pretty in sync just then, Senpai!”

“We make a good pair, huh?”

“Ehehe, you think?”

Despite Joker most likely alluding to combat, Violet couldn’t help but giggle happily at his words.

“...Heh. You two sure look like you’re having fun by yourselves, aren’t you?”

A familiar voice called out to them from behind.

“!”

That voice...!

Violet turned around and came face to face with none other than Oracle.

“Yo! Miss me?” she teased.

...And it wasn’t just her.

“Goddamn, save some of the fun for us too, yeah? I gotta repay that bastard back ten fold for that.”

“Tch! Repay?! More like rip him to shreds!!”

“Now, now, Crow-san. Let’s try to refrain from killing him if we can, okay?”

Skull, Crow, and Noir all walked up behind her, a little dazed, but determined nevertheless.

One by one...the rest of the Phantom Thieves awoke and stood up once more.

“Ahh, jeez, I can’t believe that creep messed with my precious memories of Shiho like that...no matter his intentions, I can’t forgive him!”

“Indeed. My time with Madarame wasn’t the greatest, but those feelings allowed me to capture the human heart with my brush. I don’t regret a single thing!”

“Ahh, it’s the real Lady Ann! You wouldn’t believe it, Lady Ann, but I had a dream that you and I…”

“Dr. Maruki, your misguidance ends today! My parents died doing what they loved, and their sacrifice molded me into who I am!”

Battered and exhausted, all of them were. But not defeated. They all stood resolute in their beliefs.

And they all chose to live in this reality, above all other desires.

Violet felt someone walk up next to her.

“...Looks like you were right after all,” Joker said.

Violet smiled at the rest of them. They were busy discussing what happened in their dreams and trying to hold back Crow from running in by himself.

“I’ve always had faith. I’m grateful for each and every one of them, really. They’ve made me stronger.”

She turned to look at the person who meant the world to her, and unconsciously grabbed his hand.

“...That includes you too, Senpai...” Violet said softly. A light blush formed behind her mask. “You’ve given me so much strength...and so much to live for. I hope you know that I hold you dear.”

“Eh? Sumire?”

“!”

The utterance of Violet’s real name snapped her back to reality. Upon realizing what she had done, she quickly let go of Ren-senpai’s hand in utter embarrassment.

Ah jeez, she’d done it now.

She was so used to just casually holding his hand in the alternate reality…

Heh, but perhaps...it was better this way. A long time ago, she probably would’ve apologized profusely and ran off in abject horror. But now…

“Eep!”

She cast a glance at his face, and upon making eye contact, quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks absolutely flushed. Thank god for the mask.

...Well, it was an improvement, at least.

The entire scene was a little ridiculous given the current situation, to be honest. But Violet giggled slightly, despite herself. It was these little things that made it all worth it.

“Sorry, Senpai,” Violet laughed. “Just talking to myself. But, well...let’s try to make it out of this one alive, okay? After all…”

She gave the subtlest of winks.

“I made a promise.”

And with that, she turned around, and started walking towards Dr. Maruki.

“...?” Joker blinked in slight confusion.

He didn’t really get it...but it seemed like Violet was doing better, at least.

He followed Violet, as did the rest of the Phantom Thieves...to their final battle.

...

When they reached Maruki, who was now reunited with his Persona in the center, he called out to them forlornly.

“...I see you all, too, have made your choice."

“You’re goddamn right, we have!” Skull angrily replied. “We’ve had enough of your dream world bullshit!”

“I won’t ask you to forgive me," Maruki said, regrettably shaking his head. "I only wish we could’ve found another way.”

“You know well enough that we’ve reached the point where neither of us can back down,” Joker said.

“Yes...you’re right. In the end, even after trying to grant you all your ideal world, it’s still come down to this.”

The defensive ring of tentacles from their last battle suddenly sprouted from the ground, cutting them off from Maruki.

“Come then. We’ll settle this, once and for all.”

Ren quickly barked orders as more attacking tentacles appeared before them.

“I hope you still remember how to fight, everyone! Focus on covering each other, and we’re going to break through that defensive line! Oracle, I want you to focus on reading Maruki’s energy levels and tell us if he’s about to unleash an attack.”

Oracle nodded in understanding. “Got it! I can manage that, but you’re on your own for the tentacles!”

Violet clenched her fists adamantly.

“Let me show you...how much I’ve grown!”

Her Persona manifested above her, and instantly shot arrows of light at the foes encroaching on their position. Some disintegrated instantly on the spot.

“Whoa...what is this power?!” Mona yelped.

Violet’s posture changed, and she instantly broke out into a sprint towards the defensive circle.

“Follow my lead, everyone!” she yelled. “We’re putting a stop to Dr. Maruki!”

Skull pointed at her, a little surprised.

“...Has she always been like that?”

“...Idiot,” Panther replied, following Violet. “Stop asking questions. We gotta back her up!”

...

The encounter with the defensive ring, like last time, was an endless game of cat and mouse. Attacking when they whittled their numbers down. Going on the defensive when the aggressive tentacles rose once more. Everything was the same, except…

“Oracle! Any update?!” Joker shouted.

“Still nothing, I swear!” Oracle pleaded. “I’ve been concentrating on Maruki this entire time, but I’m detecting no signs that he’s been charging an attack or anything!”

...Maruki made no move to attack them whatsoever. Last time, they were nearly wiped out by the purple attack from his Persona. But this time, he made no move of the sort. He didn’t even cut off their vision of him -- he just...watched.

Was he...testing them?

“Joker!”

Mona’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over quickly to him to find a hole forming in the circle.

“! Odin, now!”

He summoned his Persona and loosed a bolt of lightning...but it was quickly intercepted by another tentacle.

“Tch! They’re covering for each other?”

“Don’t forget about me!”

A voice spoke up from behind him, and before he could even react, arrows of light pierced the hole, making it large enough to go through.

Violet ran right past him, looking back with a cocky smile.

“Looks like I win this time around, Senpai!”

Ren looked at her, a little flabbergasted, as she punched her way through the hole and landed on the other side.

 _'...Jeez,'_ Ren thought. _'...Why did everything have to be a competition for her?'_

“Everyone!” Ren yelled. “This way, quickly! Before the opening closes!”

And after that battle of attrition, they had made it through the defensive circle.

But as soon as everyone crossed inside...the circle of tentacles changed their behavior. The ones closest to them turned inwards, now fully aggressive.

“Wha? Whoa!!” Skull yelped, dodging an attack.

To make matters worse, the tentacles on the opposite side of the circle burrowed into the blackness, and reappeared on the side where the Phantom Thieves had punched through.

And now...they were sandwiched in between. A massive horde of tentacles on one side. Maruki on the other.

“...Shit,” Crow cursed. “They got us. Now we’re stuck.”

Joker bit his lip slightly, assessing the situation. 

...Was this really what Dr. Maruki wanted? To bait them into a situation like this?

_'It was a good move, sandwiching them, but something didn’t add up. No matter how you look at it…'_

The tentacles were now pushing them back towards Maruki himself, and the Phantom Thieves had to try their best to fight them back.

“God, these things are so creepy!” Panther wailed, burning one to cinders. “Don’t get anywhere near me, you hear?!

Fox sliced down a tentacle, only to swiftly retreat to dodge another.

“There does indeed seem to be no end to them. Nothing beautiful about them either.”

Joker fell deep into thought about what would be the right call.

It took all of their combined efforts just to push through _part_ of the circle, and now they had to face all of it head on, with Maruki behind them to boot. They couldn’t spare any power on either side…

_‘What was the best course of action here? Damned one way, damned the other…’_

“Senpai.”

Violet popped into his field of vision, breaking his train of thought.

“...Eh? Violet? What’s the matter?”

Seemingly on the same wavelength, she offered a creative solution.

“If we can occupy Maruki, he can’t revive his tentacles! And we don’t need to defeat the tentacles; we just need to defeat Maruki himself. Everyone else can focus on holding the wave back; Senpai, you and I are more than a match for him!”

“Hmm…” What Violet was saying did make a lot of sense. “But...only you and me? Are you sure? I mean, we’re probably the strongest here, but I don’t even know if just the two of us can take him on...and plus, the other team…”

“I have faith in them. ...And in you.”

Violet’s eyes sparkled with resolve the likes of which Joker had never seen before.

And that was all he needed.

“Oracle! Did you catch all of that?!”

“Yep, heard you loud and clear!” Oracle shouted a couple of feet away. “Leave these slimy things to us, we’ll hold them off! But in return...kick Dr. Maruki’s ass for us, yeah?”

She turned her back on the pair, and started organizing the rest of the Phantom Thieves in a coordinated defense.

“Senpai,” Violet said, drawing his attention to the one next to him. “Our allies are fighting for us. It’s time we hold our end of the bargain.”

Joker, slightly taken aback, found his lips curling into a wry smile.

...Heh. Was this really the same girl who once claimed she was alone in the world?

He gave a wordless nod of agreement, and followed her to where Maruki awaited.

Maruki stood in the center of the black platform, his white cape billowing and his yellow armor shining. His Persona, Azathoth, loomed ominously over him, but seemingly showed no signs of attacking. He watched them approach and greeted them when they got close enough.

“...Yoshizawa-san. Ren.”

“...Dr. Maruki,” Violet responded.

“You’ve done well to make it this far, against all odds.”

“...What are you playing at?” Ren suddenly asked after a pause.

“How do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. The entire time we assaulted your defensive line, you did nothing to retaliate, like last time. And even when we got inside your circle, rather than encircle and surround us with your tentacles, you simply teleported them all to one side. If you really wanted to...we would’ve had a much harder time reaching you.”

Maruki chuckled a little.

“Hah, you got me there, Ren.” He folded his arms in contemplation, and watched the other Phantom Thieves battle the tentacles.

“I suppose I just wanted to...understand.”

“Understand, you say?”

“That’s right. I’m not quite sure what it is -- maybe curiosity? But I simply wanted to witness it and observe first hand. ...Your power.”

“Power?” Violet muttered.

“I wanted to understand. How are you, despite all odds, able to stand up once more, and fight? How are you able to resist the ideal world, and find the strength to tread the more treacherous path?

“How are you all...so strong?”

“And?” Joker asked. “Have you found an answer?”

“Well, even if I may know the answer, Ren, that doesn’t mean I _understand_ it.”

“...If you don't understand," Violet said, "then tell me this. How does it feel now, being on top of the world?” Violet asked. “Being someone who can make other people blissfully happy?”

“? Well, I don’t know about being on top of the world, but I feel honored to be able to lead this many people to happi-”

“Not Maruki the Palace ruler,” Violet interjected. “I’m talking about Maruki the person.”

“...I don’t follow.”

“ Has this been able to fill the void in your heart?”

“...”

“Has this allowed you to move on from Rumi?”

“...Rumi has nothing to do with this.”

Violet shook her head. “Rumi has everything to do with this.”

“Stop saying that name.”

“Do you really think Rumi would have wanted this solution?”

“I SAID, don’t say that name!!”

Maruki’s voice rose in clear frustration.

“...Dr. Maruki. One look at that reaction and it’s clear to anyone what your answer is. ...Doesn’t that seem hypocritical? Is this path that you chose really salvation? You say you want to grant everyone happiness but...is it going to grant _you_ happiness?”

“Enough!!”

“! Violet!”

Joker, who had been silent up until now, suddenly grabbed Violet’s arm and pulled her close to him. As soon as he did so, a tentacle erupted from the ground where she once stood.

“I’m done talking,” Maruki stated, clenching his fists. Above Maruki, Azathoth stirred.

“Brace yourselves, you two. From now on...I’m going all out!”

Multiple tentacles erupted in front of them, and they lunged without warning. Joker and Violet quickly retreated backwards, and sent their Personas forth to intercept the attack.

But this time...Maruki didn’t sit idly by. It was a bait.

An ominous, purplish light began to glow in Azathoth’s mouth as the pair fought off the assault.

Joker’s eyes widened as soon as he recalled the familiar color.

_‘No...it was too soon! It took him a couple of minutes last time to charge that attack!’_

“Ah, shit, not again...Violet, brace yourself!!” Joker warned. He pulled his Persona back to shield himself.

“Wha?!”

Violet, who had been preoccupied with dispatching the tentacles in front of her, suddenly looked up at Maruki’s Persona. Her skin turned ghastly white.

She realized too late. Vanadis was still too far from her to shield the attack.

She wouldn’t be able to call Vanadis back in time.

“For Rumi...this is for Rumi!” Maruki shouted. “Now, Azathoth!”

_“Know that this isn’t a goodbye. I’ll always be there, cheering you on.”_

“?!”

“Violet!!”

The purple ball of light in Azathoth’s mouth descended upon the two and exploded into smoke, sending Ren flying.

“Ugh!!”

Joker had braced himself for the attack, but it still knocked him off his feet, and he landed on the ground a couple of feet behind where he was before. His Persona had taken the brunt of the hit, so he was okay, but...

_‘Violet. What happened to Violet?!’_

The smoke that the explosion created obscured his vision.

“God, this freaking smoke, I can’t see anything…” Joker muttered in frustration. “Violet?! ...Sumire?! Where are you?!”

Slowly, the smoke began to dissipate.

And when it did...a figure came into view.

“!!”

Violet was still standing.

And in front of her...was Vanadis, shielding her.

“Violet! You’re okay! But...how…?”

Joker ran up to Violet, trying to figure out how she called Vanadis back in time. But when he got closer...he realized her face was just as perplexed as his.

“I...I don’t…”

“...This is the end, you two!!”

She had no time to finish her sentence. As the smoke cleared entirely, Maruki’s voice cut through.

And Azathoth had another ball of energy in its mouth -- only this time, it was white.

“Oy, oy...” Joker complained. “This is so not fair…”

“I won’t make the same mistake twice,” Maruki said, shaking his head. “...May you find happiness.”

He stuck out his hand in the same pose as last time.

“Eternal Radiance!”

...

Violet could do nothing but watch in fear as the white light engulfed her, once again.

“Agh!!!”

Dizziness instantly overcame her, and she stumbled backwards.

No...did she lose...?

Her strength felt like it was getting drained.

Any moment now...her knees would buckle, and she would fall to her knees.

Her consciousness was fading.

Was she really going to fall here...again?

_‘Kasumi...Senpai…’_

Images of her sister and Ren-senpai flashed in her head as she was about to pass out.

After all that she had been through...after all that she had sacrificed to reach this point...

_“Hah. Tell that to my real self, not me.”_

“!!”

Her consciousness quickly came back into focus.

_‘No...it can’t end here...not yet! Not when I had made...a promise!!’_

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to quickly wince in pain. White, blinding light, all around her. It felt like her eyes were going to get seared by just looking at it for too long.

But she wouldn't let it end like this. She had to do this. She _had_ to.

Using the last of her strength, she opened her eyes wide, to try to locate the one who mattered the most.

And just vaguely...she made out Ren-senpai’s figure to her left. His eyes were shut, and it looked like his legs were about to give way. ...He might’ve already been gone.

Against all the pain, against everything in her body telling her to stop, she slowly walked over to Ren-senpai with sheer willpower...and grasped his right hand firmly with both of her own.

In that moment...there was only one thing on her mind.

At the very least, if this was to be the end...she needed to tell him how she felt.

“Senpai...Ugh!! ...No, Ren!!” The pain was excruciating from just talking alone.

“Listen up, Ren!! I’m only going to say this once, okay?!”

Violet cried at the top of her lungs, praying with all of her heart that he could hear.

“I...I love you, Ren!! I love you from the bottom of my heart!!"

...How long had she held onto these feelings? And only just now, foolishly confessing when he might've already been unconscious...

"I can’t imagine a world without you in it!!”

She shut her eyes and gripped his hand as tightly as she could.

“I’ve decided that I want to live in this world with you...so don’t you dare...disappear on me!!!”

It took everything to just say those words amidst the blinding light. And now, with all of her energy expended...her consciousness started to fade once more. The strength in her legs disappeared, and she started to fall.

_‘I wish...I could’ve told him that in a more romantic situation, at least…’_

And with those final thoughts, she could feel her consciousness slipping.

But just before she did…

She felt a squeeze.

“...!!”

The grip in her hands tightened.

And she was pulled back up.

Barely even registering, she opened her eyes just a wink.

...And the first thing she saw was a sly smirk.

Joker pulled her up into an embrace, and that very action jolted her back awake. Every muscle in her body ached in the intense light...but she was more awake than ever.

“...Thank you.”

...

Slowly, after what felt like an eternity...the blinding light faded into nothingness. The familiar scene atop the black tree appeared before the pair once more.

“Haah...Haah! ...Ugh…”

It had taken all their strength...but they had endured it. They were still standing.

They were still here, in the reality that they belonged in.

“...Agh...Are you okay, Violet?”

Joker’s voice was the first thing Violet heard after the light had faded. She looked up at him, only to find that same sly smirk that had never disappeared.

“...Yeah, I am,” Violet replied tearfully. “...Thanks to you.”

“Hah. That’s my line.”

An absolutely shocked voice came from in front of them.

“...Impossible!”

It belonged to none other than Maruki. His face betrayed his genuine disbelief.

“How...how can you still stand?!”

Reluctantly, Violet pulled away from Joker’s hug, but not before grabbing his hand, determined to show Maruki the truth. A fierce resolve shone in her eyes.

“Dr. Maruki...do you understand now?”

“No...this is impossible…” Maruki denied.

He stuck out his hand once more in desperation.

“I can’t accept it!! Azathoth!!”

The white beam shot out at them again.

But Violet steeled herself, gripping Joker’s hand tightly.

“Agh...kuh…!!”

Violet could feel the energy being sapped from her. It took every fiber of her being just to remain upright.

Yet, when the light faded...they still stood.

“How...how?!”

Maruki enveloped them with light for the third time.

But no matter how many times he tried...the result remained the same.

Battered. Exhausted. And drained of energy.

But even so, Joker and Violet withstood the attack.

“W...W-why...”

Maruki took a step backward in fear at the strength of the two in front of him, who were supporting each other up. He shook his head rapidly, in denial.

“Why do you resist so much?! I...I just want to make everyone happy!!”

Violet coughed a couple of times, trying to catch her breath.

“V...Violet...gah…Are you...” Joker trailed off. He was trying his best to talk and keep Violet up at the same time.

“Kuh...ugh...I’m okay…”

Taking a couple of seconds to steady her breathing, she gradually lifted the body weight that she was leaning on Joker, and supported herself with her own legs.

“...Dr Maruki,” Violet defiantly said. “...There's one thing...haah...you got wrong! Your realities may make people happy...but they don’t teach people how to create their _own_ happiness! What good is something like happiness...if it’s not your own?!”

“Wha…no...I just...”

“The struggles you overcome while mending your heart. The bonds you forge and experience while facing your own trials! You underestimate the power that those experiences give you! _Those_ things give you the power to overcome anything and make your own happiness, for your own self!! And your reality? They take away _exactly_ that.”

“B-but if I can give people a way out of their pain…!” Maruki tried.

“That’s all it is, Maruki -- a way out.” Violet shook her head. “You’re simply pulling the wool over their eyes. Your methods don’t heal people. They don’t wash away the darkness in their hearts.”

The image of the endless staircase flashed before Violet. She pictured herself, climbing the endless path unraveling before her.

“...There is no shortcut to healing your heart. There is no easy road. The only way...is to struggle. Struggle as hard as you can, until you reach the top and triumph.”

“...Heh...” Maruki scoffed at Violet’s words. “You talk like it’s so easy…

“You think I, and others, can do that?!”

He lashed out in anger, and gripped his arm in pain.

“I’m not like you, Yoshizawa-san! I’m weak! I don’t have the strength to walk that path!! Maybe you’re right -- maybe this is simply a way out for me. But what choice do I have?!”

...Violet remained silent for a couple of seconds. Behind her mask, she was gritting her teeth.

“Dr. Maruki…” Violet said in frustration. “You’ve been going on and on about strength this, strength that. About how I have the strength that you lack. Well, do you want to know where it comes from?!”

Turning her head, Violet watched the other Phantom Thieves fending off the tentacles to buy them time. She made a sweeping gesture to the rest of them.

“Have a good look...at my strength!!”

“!”

Behind them all, Panther launched a fire attack at a tentacle, only for it to be nullified. Skull then jumped in, zapping the tentacle and covering her as she recharged for her next attack.

“Heh! We’ve come this far - no freaking way we’re giving up!!” Ryuji shouted.

“Yeah! You gotta do way better than this!”

On the other side, Crow, who had attracted the attention of multiple tentacles, was trying to hold them all back at once. Fox jumped in at that precise moment, slicing the immoble tentacles into two.

“You’d be wise to not underestimate our tenacity!” Fox warned.

“I’m a little occupied, so hurry up, and do your goddamn JOB!”

Violet turned her head back, facing Maruki with a mix of compassion and bittersweetness.

“...Dr. Maruki, In a lot of ways, you and I are the same. Just as I lost Kasumi...you lost Rumi. We both lost those that meant the world to us, and fell into the pit of despair. So in a way...I can sympathize with your way of thinking. I think, given enough time...I might’ve ended up just like you. But...”

She glanced at Joker with a soft smile and wrapped her hand around his.

“Whenever I needed it, Senpai was there. When I was lost, he showed me where to go. When I stumbled and gave up, he picked me back up! He’s the reason why I’m standing before you now...and how I was finally able to climb my way back up. He, and along with everyone else, supported me until l was able to stand back up on my own two feet.”

Vanadis materialized above her in a flash...and without words, Joker understood. He summoned Odin, and it appeared next to Vanadis.

“No matter how strong you are...there are things that you can’t accomplish alone! There are obstacles you can’t overcome by yourself! But that's why you have your friends by your side...covering you, supporting you, and picking you back up when you fall! Senpai...he was the one who taught me that!!”

“...!!”

Vanadis and Odin charged, heading straight for Azathoth.

“Alone, we’re weak! Alone, none of us are a match for you! But together, we’re powerful enough...to carve our own future!!”

...And Maruki could do nothing but watch in utter shock and awe.

“So I think it’s high time, Dr. Maruki…” Violet shouted, "that you join us on this side!!!”

With lightning quick speed, Vanadis and Odin thrust out their sword and spear directly at Azathoth’s center...and emerged on the other side.

In that moment...Maruki’s heart had been pierced.

...

“AGH!!”

In pain, Maruki crumpled, and fell to his knees. His Persona having been pierced, slowly followed suit, and fell to the ground, rocking the platform.

And with no Persona left to control them, the tentacles all started to wither...until they dissipated into dust.

“Hell yeah!” Skull yelled, looking behind him towards the center. “Those bastards actually did it!”

“...Whew, thank goodness...things were starting to get dicey towards the end there,” Queen exhaled.

“Well, all that matters is we won. C’mon,” Oracle said curtly. “Let’s go meet up with the other two.”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves slowly rallied around their leader, victorious. Facing them was Dr. Maruki, back in his normal clothes, and on the ground.

“Ugh...kuh!” he coughed.

“Dr. Maruki…” Ren said in pity. “...It’s over.”

“N-no...I can still...I must…” Maruki tried, on the floor.

Above Ren, a shining object descended from the sky. When it got closer...Ren grabbed it. It was a torch.

It was Maruki’s treasure.

“Dr. Maruki, for bearing the sin of loneliness…” Joker repeated. “The Phantom Thieves will steal your heart. ...Please. Come back with us.”

“No…” he weakly protested. “After all I’ve done...I need...to make people happy...guh…”

The ground started to shake erratically, putting all the Phantom Thieves on high alert. To make things worse, their Phantom Thieves clothing evaporated as well, leaving everyone back in their normal outfits.

“Not good!” Mona warned. “This Palace, as well as the rest of Mementos, is collapsing! Joker, we have to get out of here. _Now!_ ”

Joker nodded, understanding the situation.

“Violet and I will get Dr. Maruki. The rest of you, secure an escape route!”

“But-”

“We’re not leaving without him!” Joker insisted. “Please.”

“Agh...you so owe me some fatty tuna later!” Mona complained. “C’mon, all of you! We need to find a way out!”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves nodded, and hurriedly ran for the endless staircase, leaving Ren, Sumire and Maruki, who was still on the floor.

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire tried. She shook her head sadly, her hair flowing now that she lacked a ribbon. “Come back to reality. Stop lying to yourself.”

“!!”

Some way or another...those words triggered something in Maruki. His eyes grew wide in shock, and tears started to appear.

“Reality...Rumi…”

Using what little strength he had left, he pushed himself to stand up. With the shaking and wobbling of the floor, he could barely stay standing.

“...Yoshizawa-san...You’re right. You’ve been right the entire time. Even though I genuinely wanted everyone to be happy, in the end, I did it all to make myself feel better and at peace. ...I’m the most selfish and hypocritical of them all.”

He reluctantly raised his fists, tears flowing down his eyes.

“! Dr. Maruki, what’re you…” Ren asked in surprise.

“I'm sorry...I’ve been holding this all in for so long, hiding it from myself. So please...let me be selfish one more time. Please...help me kill every last one of my regrets!!”

Ren paused...but finally nodded. He stepped forward, ready.

But before he got very far, Sumire reached out a hand and pulled him back.

“Eh? Sumire, what’re-”

“...Let me do it. Please, Senpai.”

Her eyes burned with fierce determination. And Ren, seeing her resolve...relaxed and relented.

_...This was her responsibility._

Sumire walked up, ready to break down this last barrier.

“Dr. Maruki. You’re not alone anymore. So please, feel free. Vent out your frustrations.”

Those words caused Maruki to cry even harder, and he furrowed his brow in anguish.

“...I gave up everything! So why...WHY?! Why RUMI?!”

He walked forward...and punched Sumire in the shoulder.

“Ugh…! There’s no good reason...but we have to...accept it and move on!!”

She stumbled back several feet, before winding her own punch and knocking it straight into Maruki’s chest.

“Kuh!! A reality where I no longer have to suffer...why can’t it exist?! Why do I have to be so weak?!”

Not resisting the inertia of the hit, Maruki ran backwards after taking it, and ran back in a circle to hit Sumire again.

“Haah...Ugh! ...Haah… It...It exists! Because Dr. Maruki…I’m here to help you move on!!”

And using the last of her strength, she punched as hard as she could...directly at Maruki.

He took the hit, and stumbled backwards in a daze.

“Haah...kuh...Hagh...Haaaaghhhhh!!!”

Maruki yelled out in clear frustration, releasing all of his emotions. And then, he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

“So it seems...I have finally lost.”

...

Over by the edge of the platform, the rest of the Phantom Thieves weren’t having much luck.

“Uhm, guys, you gotta see this...this ain’t good!!” Ryuji yelled, looking below them. “The staircase!! It’s collapsing from the bottom up!!”

“?!”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves ran over, and looked at what Ryuji was talking about. Starting from the bottom, the stairs were collapsing and falling to the ground. The collapse was continually making its way up the staircase...which meant that their way down had already been cut off.

“Hey, what do we do?!” Ann exclaimed. “We can’t get out of here!!”

“Mona! I hope you have a plan for getting us out of this shit!!”

“Shut up, I know! I’m trying to think!!”

“It’s no use!” Yusuke added. “Unless we can fly, we’re probably going to have to jump!

_...Fly._

A certain conversation popped into Mona’s mind.

“And we can’t use our Personas…” Makoto lamented. “If only I could...Mona, what’re you?!”

Mona, who had backed up from the ledge, started sprinting towards it.

“It’s now or never!!”

He leaped off the platform, willing with all of his might, praying harder than he ever had before, that wishes did indeed come true.

And slowly, he began to feel himself transform.

First, a rotor. And then, a cockpit, followed by the tail.

_“Aghh, this sucks! Mona, can’t you turn into like a helicopter or something?”_

Like a miracle, Mona had transformed into a fully functioning helicopter.

“Heh...it worked! It actually worked!!” he said in surprise.

“What the hell, man?!” Ryuji yelped. “If you could transform into a heli, why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”

“Ah, can it, will you?!” Mona fired back. “I didn’t know until just now, either! Just hurry up and get in!”

…

Around the three in the center, the rumbling and shaking had gotten worse. But even still...Maruki laid on the floor, seemingly with no intention to move.

“Dr. Maruki…” Sumire tried soothingly. “C’mon. Let’s go back.”

“...It’s okay. You can leave me. I’m...so tired. I’m done.”

“Please, Dr. Maruki! You can’t give up!”

Maruki, from the ground, looked up into Sumire’s eyes.

They were pleading for him to come back with her.

“Why...do you go so far…?”

Without hesitating, Sumire said the first thing that came to her mind.

“Because we’re friends!!”

“...! Fri...ends?”

“That’s right! And even if you don’t want to be...too bad! You can’t tell me what to do, so I’m going to stay by your side!”

“...Heyyyyy!!”

Ren heard a distant voice behind him, and turned around quickly in alarm.

...What the hell? Was that a helicopter?

Ren didn’t know what was going on, but there was no time.

“Sumire!” Ren nudged urgently. “We gotta go!”

She nodded, but had no intention of giving up.

“Stand, Dr. Maruki!” she urged. “No matter what happens next, no matter what awaits you on this road ahead...I’ll be there with you, every step of the way! This time is different for you!”

Slowly, elegantly...she extended her hand out to Maruki.

...Just as Ren had once done to her.

“Let’s go home.”

...For as long as he could remember, Maruki had always braved the world alone. And it was always so dark in that world of black and white.

But in that moment...he saw color.

He saw red.

Maruki hesitantly reached out for the hand pulling him up.

And for the first time, in a long time...he stood up, with someone by his side.

* * *

...

“Careful, it’s hot.”

“Ooh, thank you, Senpai! Your coffee is always the best.”

“Clearly you don’t frequent many coffee shops.”

The smell of fresh, fragrant coffee filled the air in LeBlanc on a lazy morning. A long haired redhead with glasses was sitting at the counter, enjoying her fresh drink. On the other side, one Ren Amamiya was cleaning the filters that he just used to make Sumire’s coffee. The pair were the only people in the store; after all, the sign in front of the door read “Closed”.

“Of course not. This is the only coffee shop where you are, after all.”

“Oh?” Ren paused his cleaning to look at Sumire, raising an eyebrow. “And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?”

“What else? Where else am I going to get free coffee?”

“Pfft,” Ren scoffed. “You freeloader.”

“Something wrong with that? Are you saying you don’t like me coming over?”

“...Is it just me, or have you gotten more cheeky since Maruki’s Palace?”

Sumire failed to suppress a small giggle.

“Hehe! You’re just imagining things, Senpai.”

Ren rolled his eyes as if to say, “yeah, whatever”, but got back to cleaning.

“Speaking of Dr. Maruki…” Ren asked, “How is he doing?”

“Mmm, better, I think,” Sumire replied, setting down his drink. “I’ve been checking up on him, and he seems to be happier now. I don’t know how to describe it...like a burden has been lifted, I guess? He seems much more at peace.”

“Funny, those were the exact same phrases I used to describe you a while back.”

Memories of when she ran into this exact same coffee shop with her glasses and ribbon combo flashed by Sumire’s mind.

“Oh, hey! That reminds me…” Ren suddenly exclaimed.

“?”

“You have some nerve, you know, telling Dr. Maruki the exact same things I told you. Can’t you come up with something original?”

“Ah-”

_“...Because we’re friends!!”_

“Hey! I-I couldn’t help it, okay!” Sumire stumbled, trying to defend herself. “They were just the first words that popped up. ...And besides…"

She looked down and stared at her drink, abashed.

“Those words meant a lot to me, you know…” she muttered softly, so that Ren wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Uhm, you know...I just said that your words...meant...alot…”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Ren said playfully.

...Wait.

That snarky-ass tone.

...This guy was totally making fun of her.

What the hell.

“AHH, OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT!!” Sumire exploded in sarcasm. “Senpaaaai, you’re the most generous person I know! No-one can compare to you! You’re my savior! There, you happy now?! Is that what you want me to say?!”

“E-eh?” Ren said, slightly taken aback at the sudden praise. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far…you really have gotten cheekier, haven’t you?”

“Hmph. Only cause I spend too much time with you...you’re rubbing off on me, and not in a good way.”

“So you’re saying you want to spend _less_ time with me?”

“W-Wha? Wait...”

Those cruel words instantly reverted Sumire back to her usual meekness, lowering her guard.

“N-no, that’s not what I...”

“That’s a shame...” Ren said sadly, goading her on. “I thought we had something good going on, too...”

‘W-wait, no!” Sumire tried. “No, I don’t want that! It’s the opposite, I want to spend more time… with you...”

She looked up from her drink in desperation… only to find a massive smirk on Ren’s face.

“Ah!” Sumire gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

...She’d done it now.

She fell right for Ren-senpai’s trap.

Had Sumire thought it over carefully, she would’ve recognized right away that those words were absolutely a bait. But the words that Ren used, as well as that genuinely convincing sad tone...sent Sumire into an irrational panic.

“Hah!” Ren smirked in triumph. “You may have gotten better, Sumire, but in this game of wits, you’ve still got a long way to go before you can match me.”

“U-ugh…” Sumire hung her head in defeat. “Why do you have to be so mean…”

“Oh, cmon, don’t give me that. You’re the one who has to turn everything into a contest.”

“Contest…”

...That’s right. It had been two days since then...since she had inadvertently confessed her feelings.

Ugh. Just thinking about it made her face turn the shade of her hair.

The thing is though...she didn’t even know if Ren-senpai had even _heard_ her.

He was probably floating in and out of consciousness, just like her, during that time. Well, he probably heard _something_ , but it was unclear just how much he heard. She tried her best to border around the topic with occasional teasing like this, but, well...

As can be seen, it usually didn’t end up well for her. More often than not, she basically only achieved the embarrassment of herself.

_‘Agh, This is driving me crazy! I just wanna know…’_

Sumire sighed defeatedly.

“That was quite a sigh. You good?” Ren said lightheartedly.

“...Nooo…I’m not,” Sumire groaned, putting her head on the counter.

“O-oh. I see.” He wasn’t expecting such an honest answer. “Uhm...you wanna talk about it?”

“...”

Should she say something?

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 _‘Ahh, why am I like this?!’_ Sumire thought. _‘I'_ _m so nervous...but I don’t want things to just stay like this…’_

She took a deep breath, to steel herself.

...Screw it.

“...Senpai, can I ask you a question?”

“Eh? S-sure. Why so serious all of a sudden?”

“Uhm, well…” She skitted around the topic. “...Do you remember when Maruki tried to send us to our dream world the second time? I said something to you then; did you hear what I said?”

“Oh, that time, huh…?”

He scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Mmm...not really. All I heard was you calling out to me.”

“...Is that really all?”

“Yeah. Honest. Sorry, was there more? If you don’t mind, can you tell me again?”

_‘...Idiot. That’s not something I can just say out of the blue in this situation…’_

Sumire sighed internally in total defeat.

So, he didn’t remember after all.

“Ah, but...even though that’s all I heard,” Ren continued, “it was quite memorable.”

“...?” Sumire lifted her head from the counter to look at him, slightly puzzled. “Memorable...?”

“Well...y-yeah. After all…”

He glanced away, and Sumire swore she saw the faintest of blushes on Ren’s ever present poker face.

“...You used my real name for the first time, instead of always calling me ‘Senpai’.”*

“...!”

Oh right. She had said that.

“...”

On the outside, Sumire maintained a calm demeanor.

She picked up her mug and sipped the now cooled coffee.

But on the inside…

 _‘Ahhh, what the hell?! That’s practically a confession in and of itself!! I mean, that was kinda what I was going for...but why is **that** the only thing you remember?!_’

...Her mind was in shambles.

Haah. She couldn’t take this anymore.

_‘What the heck, Senpai...saying those lines with that kind of expression…’_

“Ahem,” Ren quickly cleared his throat. “Well, anyways…what else did you say that day?”

Sumire looked at Ren over the counter, who was giving her his undivided attention with his genuinely curious eyes.

_‘...Jeez. He really doesn’t play fair…’_

But, she couldn’t just say it straight…

Sumire took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself again.

“...You know, Senpai? When Dr. Maruki put me in the alternate reality, for a time, I was genuinely happy. Kasumi was alive, and living life with me as my precious sister.”

Ren gave an honest smile. “Those must’ve been nice memories.”

“Yeah. But...that wasn’t all.” She stared at her coffee bashfully. No way she could look him in the eyes now. “...You were there, too.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah. And in that reality, which granted all of my greatest desires, you were my...b-...b-…”

“...B?”

“Uhm…! B...Bo-…!”

“Ohh, I got it! Best friend?” Ren offered happily. “Wow, Sumire, I’m honored, really. That makes me feel-”

“N-no!” She rapidly denied, raising her head. “I mean, yes, but no! You were my boyfr-”

She stopped abruptly in her tracks with her mouth open.

When she looked up at Ren...she saw the most smug, shit-eating grin that she’d _ever_ seen on him.

...This guy.

This GUY.

 _HE KNEW_.

She fell for his freaking trap AGAIN.

She put her arms on the counter and cupped her head with her hands, cursing her foolishness.

She was such an idiot.

“...You knew?” Sumire asked in utter defeat.

“Ah, well...more or less.”

“Ugh...Was it really that obvious?”

Ren let out a chuckle at those words.

“Pfft! Are you kidding?”

He struck an exaggerated pose, and used the most dramatic voice he could muster to mimic her.

“Whenever I needed it, the o-great Senpai was there! When I was lost! Oh! Senpai! The one and only! He showed me where to go! Why, when I stumbled and gave up, who was there?! That’s right!! My Senpai, who-”

“AHH, STOP, STOP, STOP!” Sumire covered her ears in complete and utter embarrassment.

...She wanted to die.

Hearing her words being parroted right back to her was the worst kind of torture someone could’ve managed to think of.

Of all the people she had to go and fall for...why did it have to be this idiot?!

“Haah...Senpai…” Sumire sighed in utter exasperation. “I was trying to be serious for once…”

“Ahah, sorry, Sumire. You’re just too cute to not tease.”

“Senpai!”

“Okay, you’re right, you’re right; I’m sorry. Uhm, if you’ll have me...let’s start over.”

His expression turned serious, like he was blocking out the rest of the world.

“...!”

_‘Oh, right...That was why…’_

Endlessly sarcastic. Prideful, snarky, and always so nosy.

But always so kind and honest. Willing to do anything to help out someone he cared about.

That...was who Ren-senpai was.

That was who she had fallen for.

She smiled warmly, reminiscing about all of the countless experiences they’ve had.

It hadn't been long, but in that time, she’d experienced nothing short of a miracle.

“...You know, Senpai? Back in the dream world...I first realized that the world wasn’t real when you swept your hair to the left instead of the right. It’s an unconscious habit you have, and it’s a small thing, but I knew...because I’ve been watching you for a long time. I’ve...always have.”

“Sumire…”

“And although I was in a relationship with you in that world,” Sumire continued, “I realized it wasn’t real. All the precious memories I made with you...the bond I created and the warmth I felt when I thought of you...they were all here, from this reality. In the end, all of the time I had spent with you here was what opened my eyes.

“...And it was also my biggest reason for coming back.”

She looked Ren-senpai in the eyes, her shyness replaced by a certain courage.

“Senpai, I...I’m in love with you. Now, and forever...I always will be.”

For a couple of seconds...Ren didn’t react.

But slowly...Sumire spotted a smile growing on his lips.

“...Heh. I can’t do anything when you’re so earnest like this…”

He leaned back against the coffee wall.

“Last fall…” Ren started. “I met a girl. She was quite a handful at first, you know? She always insisted on calling me ‘Senpai’, even though I clearly have a name. She ate like she had three stomachs. And she was always thanking me for random things that didn’t really need any thanks.

“But as I got to know her more and more, I began to see sides of her that I hadn’t previously. I saw how kind and accommodating she was to people she didn’t even know. I saw how energetic and cheerful she always was. And slowly, even things like her calling me ‘Senpai’ and her love for food began to grow on me as well.”

“Sen...pai?”

“Above all else, I saw how strong she was. She had determination that rivaled no other; even when the world turned against her, she emerged stronger with a fiercer resolve and willpower that surpassed even my own. At first, I thought I was protecting her, but before I knew it...she was the one protecting me.”

“Eh...?” Sumire asked. “Protect?”

“Yeah -- have you forgotten already?” Ren chuckled. “Back in Maruki’s Palace, who was the first one to wake up and defend me? Who was the one who anchored me back to this world when I was about to go back to the dream world?”

“!”

He refocused his eyes on the girl in front of her.

“That’s right. Before I knew it...I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. That girl’s name...is Sumire Yoshizawa.

“And she was the girl who was my girlfriend in the reality of my dreams.”

“Eh?...EHHH?!”

Did... did she just hear him right?

“W-wait…” Sumire stammered. “D...Does that mean…”

Ren flashed a playful smirk.

“...It means exactly what you think, Sumire. ...I’m in love with you too.”

“...”

“...”

“W-...W-w-w-wha?!”

Sumire could barely register what he was saying. Her entire body felt hot. She stared straight down at the counter and grabbed the edge of her shirt with both of her hands.

"Wait, t-time! Timeout, please!”

“Hah?” Ren said, amused by her reaction. “Timeout?”

“Uhm, I, uhm, need some time to process everything!”

She took a deep breath. And then another. And then one more, just for good measure.

“So basically, you’re saying...that you love me back?”

“Mhm.”

“This isn’t like, one of your stupid jokes or something? You’re not teasing me?”

“Even I wouldn’t do something that mean.”

“So wait, does that mean...you’ll be my boyfriend?!”

An honest smile found its way onto Ren’s lips.

“I’d be honored to, if you’d have me.”

“W...Wha…!”

Sumire’s head hit the counter.

“Eh? Sumire?!”

Her brain was completely overloaded.

...

“Haah...have you calmed down a bit, now?”

Ren asked a question to his companion as he handed her a glass of water.

“Ah, yeah...Sorry about that, Senpai,” Sumire said sheepishly. She took a sip and put her hands back on the table. “Even though I was the one who confessed first, I guess I didn’t really think about what would’ve happened if you actually returned my feelings…”

“Heh, it’s alright, really. After all, it _was_ quite cute.”

Sumire felt her cheeks flush all over again.

“...Senpai...how can you say these things with a straight face…?”

“? What do you mean? It’s just the truth.”

“Wha-!”

If her face wasn’t already, then now it _definitely_ was the color of her auburn hair.

Violet shook her head in defeat.

“Ugh. I can’t do it. This relationship isn’t good for my heart…”

“Ahah, sorry Sumire. Forgive me; it’s just too much fun. But, well, I hope you know...”

He reached his hand over the counter and grabbed her hand tenderly. His eyes turned serious.

“I do it out of affection ...I want to make you happy.”

“...!!”

God. How could she win when he was so earnestly cute...

 _‘But I suppose..._ _this wouldn’t be one competition I’d mind losing in.’_

She smiled contentedly as she interlaced her fingers with his, her thoughts in pure bliss.

“Ah, but speaking of which…” Ren said.

“Hm?”

“Oh, it’s just…” Ren slightly fidgeted.

 _‘...? He’s being uncharacteristically sheepish,'_ Sumire thought.

“Back in the Palace,” Ren continued, averting eye contact, “when you called me by my first name...well, it just made me really happy, I guess. I was just wondering if you’d be willing to call me that from now on now that we’re dating...”

“Ehhh? You’ll always be Senpai to me, though…”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be ridiculous,” Ren complained. “You’re telling me that in ten years, when we’re in our late twenties and long out of school, you’re still gonna call me-”

“...Ten years?” Sumire interrupted.

“Ah-”

“...”

_He slipped up._

A smug grin found its way creeping onto Sumire’s face.

“Oho? What’s _this_ , Senpai?” Sumire said, copying Ren’s usual exaggerated manner. “You’ve already thought _that_ far ahead into our future? Wow, you’re preeetty dedicated, huh?”

“U...ugh…” Ren groaned defeatedly.

For a moment, he backed off, caught off guard in his embarrassment.

But instead of continuing to soak in that embarrassment...he doubled down.

Without warning, he slammed his free hand on the counter and leaned his head forward towards Sumire.

“Eep!! W-w-wha?!” Sumire said in complete and utter shock.

“...Of course I’m dedicated, Sumire,” he said with sincerity. “I’m serious about this relationship with you.”

“!!!”

Sumire’s heart instantly went into overdrive. Those words...she swore it was enough to give her a heart attack.

...Yeah. There was no way she could win.

“...Idiot…” she muttered.

But despite her words, she smiled from the bottom of her heart.

Sitting up straight, she leaned her face forward as well, in loving affection.

In that time, nothing else existed in Sumire’s reality. She wanted this moment...to last forever.

“Ehehe...I think if we get any closer, we’d bump our glasses together…”

“Oh? Are you saying you want to take them off?”

Sumire responded by taking Ren’s off his face.

“...Does that answer your question?”

“Heh...Loud and clear.”

The two leaned in a little closer...and closed the distance between them.

And when they parted, Sumire whispered the words that came to her naturally, to the person who mattered most.

“I love you...Ren.”

“...Jeez…” Ren looked away, blushing. “When you use my name like that, no way I can win…”

“Hehe! Then I guess we're both losers in this competition then!”

Sumire beamed a massive smile.

_“Listen up, Ren!! I’m only going to say this once, okay?!”_

...Looks like Ren-senpai had made her a liar, in the end. But she didn’t regret it at all.

This would be the first step, out of many, for Sumire to carve out her own future, where she made her own happiness. Where she created her own ideal reality.

“...Senpai...do you want to do that again? ♥”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: In Japan, saying someone’s first name without honorifics usually denotes a level of intimacy, especially between members of the opposite gender.
> 
> A/N: As explained in previous chapters, I’ve always considered Maruki as an extension of what Sumire could’ve eventually become had Ren not been by her side, as they share many parallels. In that sense, Maruki is the perfect foil for her -- and it is also the best way for her growth to come full circle, as she lends a helping hand to Maruki, just as Ren had once done for her. With nothing holding her down anymore, she can look towards the future, a blossoming relationship with Ren first and foremost in her mind.
> 
> Speaking of which: I might’ve overdone it with the Sumire fluff; before I knew it, this chapter became my longest as a result. But ah, what the hell. She deserves it. And Ren x Sumi’s dynamic is just too cute.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last. Whether you’ve only recently found this story, or you’ve been following since the beginning, I hope you will stick around for the end.


	11. The Dance Known as Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that this chapter took longer to release than usual, but I wanted to take my time with writing this ending that wraps up just what has been on my mind for the past two months. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

“Haah, sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden, Senpai...they just told me to invite you out of the blue.”

“Ahah, don’t worry so much, Sumire. I usually walk home with you after practice anyways. I’m used to it.”

“I’ve told you before that you don’t _have_ to, you know. I feel bad; it’s so out of the way for you, after all. My house is practically in the opposite direction as yours.”

The train made a distinct ‘klick-klack’ sound on the rail, briefly bumping Sumire’s shoulder into Ren’s. Well, that was kind of to be expected. After all, it was around 7 PM; a little after the late afternoon rush, but not quite late enough that the crowd had dispersed. So while both of them had found seats, they had to get kinda comfy.

Not that Sumire was complaining, of course.

“I’m fine with it as long as it means I get to spend more time with you,” Ren said. “Or, what, would you rather I stop accompanying you back?”

“Well, no…” Sumire trailed off. She pushed up the glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, adjusting her vision. It was still winter, so the sun was already setting by then.

“I definitely do appreciate it, Senpai. But I feel bad when I think about how you have to take the return train back home alone…”

“Ah, that? Don’t you worry your little head about that. I just have to think about you on the way back. That way I’m never lonely, yeah?”

Sumire let out what seemed to be a mix between an exasperated sigh and a groan.

“Ugh...Senpai, you’re getting cheesier with every line.”

“Don’t you like them cheesy, though?”

“You make it sound like I’m talking about a pizza.”

“Why not both?”

“Haah,” Sumire sighed in exasperation. “I’m sorry I even asked…”

“Aww, c’mon, that’s no fun,” Ren poked. “Just two weeks ago, your face would’ve gone completely red upon hearing something like that. And yet, now…”

He eyed Sumire’s expression, which was now slightly pouting.

“Well, now, this is the only reaction I get. Kinda sad, really; can’t you go back to the cute, embarrassed Sumire, instead~?”

“Senpai...will you ever stop making fun of me?”

“Hey,” Ren defended himself. “Don’t act like you don’t like hearing those kinds of lines. Am I wrong?”

“W-well…”

Sumire slightly fidgeted in her seat, now being the one thrust a slightly embarrassing question.

“You’re not _completely_ wrong, I guess…” she eventually relented. “It’s true that I find some of the things you say really endearing, but…”

“But?” Ren raised an eyebrow playfully.

She rested her head on her right hand, trying her best to sound the slightest bit disinterested.

“Well, let’s just say you get used to it when you do it all the time, that’s all.”

“Oh-ho?” Ren’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “Is that a challenge I hear? You’re asking _me_ to come up with a line that’ll blow you away?”

“E-eh? Wait, that’s not what I...”

“Ahhh, I see; I get it now.” Ren snarkily remarked. “You’re not a simple woman that can be swayed and wooed with simple words. Oh, I completely understand now: I must up my game. To get your face red with embarrassment again...my pride’s on the line here now.”

“W-wha?! W-wait, Senpai, hold on a sec!”

Aaand Sumire’s plan backfired. Horribly.

What had she done? ...Did she just unleash the beast within?

She looked up to gauge Ren’s face, to try to find a hint of sarcasm or anything that might’ve indicated that he was joking. Unfortunately, all she saw was the sly look in his eyes behind his glasses.

Ironically, that signaled to Sumire that he was deadly serious.

God, she’d really done it now.

“Haah…just do what you want, jeez…”

“Oh, don’t worry, _I will._ ”

_“Kichijoji, Kichijoji.”_

The announcer spoke over the train intercom, signaling that they were reaching a train stop. Sumire could feel the train start to slow.

“Just, try not to do it tonight, alright?” Sumire requested. “My parents are generally pretty understanding, but I still don’t really know why they wanted you to come over for dinner.”

“I mean, it’s only natural. Make sure the boy your daughter is dating isn’t like some thug, or something?”

“I suppose so? But they were oddly insistent on it, though...makes me think that there’s something else. And besides, it’s only been two weeks.”

The train’s deceleration transitioned into a stop, and the side doors slowly opened, indicating that they had arrived at their station. Sumire stood up, and pulled Ren’s arm to urge him up as well.

“Well, no use worrying about it! In fact, I don’t really have to worry about it at all; I’m sure they’ll like you a lot, Senpai!”

She flashed him a bright smile.

“C’mon! Let’s go home, I’m hungry!”

…

“...”

“...After your grand speech on the train, too…”

One Ren Amamiya pointed to Sumire’s arm, which was shaking and struggling to unlock the door to her house.

“Agh, hush up! I can’t help it, okay? I just suddenly got nervous all of a sudden...” Sumire yelped softly. She gripped her arm with her other hand in an attempt to sturdy it.

It was the infamous ‘meeting the parents’, after all. What if her parents didn’t like Ren-senpai? Well, he was a nice and respectful person, but that snarky personality…

She looked over to Ren-senpai, who just blinked at her.’

“...And more like, Senpai, why is it that you’re not nervous at all...”

“Hm? Should I be?” Ren asked innocently.

...Does nothing faze this guy?

_‘Ahh, jeez, when you’re so calm about the entire thing, it makes me seem dumb for getting so nervous…!’_

“I mean, what if they don’t approve of our relationship or something?” Sumire asked. “Or, like, what if my parents are testing you?”

“Ahah, you worry too much, Sumire,” Ren laughed. “Relax! It’s just dinner, right?”

He grabbed the key out of Sumire’s hand and inserted it into the lock.

“Eh?! Ah, w-wait! My heart’s not read-”

He twisted his hand, and swung the door open. Turning back, the edges of his lips curled upwards snarkily, as if to say, “See? Easy!”

“Haah...easy, my ass…” Sumire grumbled.

But the door was already open. No turning back now…

“Ah, u-uhm...Mom? Dad?” she walked in hesitantly and announced her arrival. “I’m home!”

Almost immediately after finishing her sentence, her mom’s head poked into the hallway.

“Sumire-dear! Welcome home! And...oh?”

Her eyes darted to the man next to her, and she lit up.

“Ah, you must be Amamiya-kun!”

Quickly running over, she shook his hand enthusiastically.

“So glad to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you, you know? Sumire always talks-”

“Mom!”

“Ah- oops!” Her mom sheepishly stepped back after Sumire protested. “Well, come in, make yourself at home! Dinner’s almost ready.”

And with that, she quickly disappeared into another room, presumably the kitchen.

Before Ren could even open her mouth, Sumire looked back at him with a glare.

“Not. A. Word.”

“Heh. You know me too well.”

Sumire put a hand to her forehead. “God...why’d she’d have to say all that?”

“Your mom’s quite the lively one, huh?” Ren laughed. “I didn’t even get to greet her properly.”

“Yeah. Well, she’s always kinda been like that.” Sumire said, taking off her shoes. “Ever the emotional one. Always worrying; endlessly doting. ...That’s just who my mom is.”

Sumire smiled softly, looking longingly towards the room that her mom went into.

And Ren, for his part, didn’t miss that expression.

…

“... _Almost_ ready?”

When Ren walked into the dining room, that was the only thing he could think to say as he was assaulted by various aromas.

Looking to the dining table, he found an impressive assortment of dishes already prepared. The mere sight of them was enough to make his mouth slightly water.

“Like what you see?”

A voice popped up from behind him, and Sumire’s dad walked up from the kitchen, another plate of food in his hand.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Amamiya-kun,” he greeted warmly, giving a slight bow. “Thank you for coming today.”

“Ah, no, pleasure’s all mine,” Ren said, returning the gesture. “Thank you for inviting me -- the food looks amazing.”

“If there’s one thing my dad prides himself in, it’s his cooking. I mean, where do you think my love for cooking comes from?”

Sumire suddenly walked in, having changed out of her school uniform and into a white skirt and blue polka dotted blouse.

Ren silently sucked in a breath at the sight of her. He’d seen her wear an outfit similar to this one before, but with her hair down? ...No way his girlfriend could be this cute.

Her dad let out a hearty laugh.

“Hah! That’s for sure. When Sumire was little, she would always stand on her little tippy toes to see what I was cooking. And then one day, out of the blue, she demanded that I teach her how to make the food I always make! Before I knew it, I had to buy twice the amount of ingredients just to keep up with her interest…”

“Ehh?” Sumire protested. “It wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it even if I told you otherwise. Isn’t that right, dear?”

He directed the question at Sumire’s mom, who took that opportune moment to walk in as well.

“Why do you think we got a bigger fridge all those years ago?” her mom asked lightheartedly.

“Wait, really?!” Sumire said in surprise. “No way…”

The shocked look on Sumire’s face elicited a sudden idea from Ren.

“Excuse me…” he said with a playful tone. “Would you mind telling me more stories of when Sumire was little? I’d love to hear them.”

“Senpai?!”

“Oh, of course! We’d love to!” Her mom said enthusiastically. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

“Wow, where to start? I have so many...” Sumire’s dad said, instantly lighting up at the thought.

“Mom, Dad!!”

The trio all looked to Sumire’s exasperated self.

And as if they were all on the same page, they all started laughing heartily at her pouting face.

“Eh?”

Sumire stood stupefied, wondering just what about her face was so goddamn funny.

_“Heh...jeez…”_

And yet, despite the fact that her beloved boyfriend and dear parents were all laughing at her expense...Sumire couldn’t help but join in on the laughter as well.

...

“Oh really? So you two met on the train to school?”

“Ah, yeah, that’s right,” Ren replied. “I spoke up when she offered her seat to an elderly person and it was quickly taken by another passerby. I didn’t really think much of it, but Sumire chased after me, insisting on thanking me…”

“That does sound like Sumire, alright,” Sumire’s mom smiled.

Sumire took a bite of some homemade takoyaki and swallowed.

“Does it really? I was just trying to be polite, though...”

“Well it wasn’t just that one time,” Ren pointed out. He paused to take a bite out of his tofu. “I feel like you’re always thanking me, even for small things.”

“They might seem like small things to you, Senpai, but at the time, they were important to me…”

Sumire’s dad smiled. “Amamiya-kun’s done a lot for you, hasn’t you?”

“Yes...even though he constantly downplays it.”

“Eh? I really don’t think I’ve done anything out of the ordinary though,” Ren objected.

“Well, if you were able to capture Sumire here’s heart, you must’ve done something right,” Sumire’s mom joked.

“Oh…”

...That’s right. Those words reminded Sumire.

Her parents had invited her boyfriend over. Clearly they must’ve been wary of who he was, especially given how she was just recently.

But the thing is, she wanted to stay by Ren-senpai’s side, no matter what. And she wanted her parents to accept that. She needed to show them that Ren-senpai was special.

“U-uhm, right, about that...Mom? Dad?”

Sumire suddenly spoke up, her expression now a little more anxious.

“Sumire, dear?” her mom asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Uhm...well…”

She looked to Ren-senpai sitting next to her for some sort of support. And even without words...he knew. He gave her a smile and nodded, grabbing her hand under the table for reassurance. 

And that was all the courage that Sumire needed to express her true feelings.

“Mom, Dad…” Sumire said, no longer wavering. “I...I truly do love Ren-senpai. He’s always helped me through my tough times. And his kindness was the main reason why I was able to move on from Kasumi’s death. Put simply, he makes me happy. So, given that...I sincerely hope that you can give us your blessing.”

“Blessing?” Sumire’s mom asked in slight confusion.

But slowly, the realization dawned on her.

“...Ah, I see,” she said, her lips curling slightly upward. “So that’s what this is about…”

Her mom and dad didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds after that. Instead, they turned to each knowingly...and smiled.

“...Actually, Amamiya-kun,” Sumire’s dad said, “the real reason why we invited you here today…”

They both stood up from their seats and gave a deep bow.

“...was that we wanted to thank you, really, from the bottom of our hearts.”

“...Eh? Thank…?” Ren asked, slightly taken aback.

“That’s right,” her mom said, straightening herself. “Well...we’ve heard a lot of it from Sumire herself.”

She sat down, reflecting on the past wistfully.

“Kasumi’s death...it really hit Sumire hard. Of course, we tried our best to help her as best as we could, but I think there was a limit to what we could do, as parents.

“Earlier this month, it became especially bad again. Her Dad and I, we really wished that there was more that we could’ve done. And we were so, so worried.”

Visible tears began to form behind her eyes just recollecting the events that unfolded not long ago.

“So you can imagine our surprise when one day, she came home, and cried her heart out to us. She’d never done that before, instead always trying to bottle up all of her feelings, because she felt like such a burden. And then when she started to talk about this one boy she had met...we instantly knew. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is...I’m really glad that you were there for our daughter. And for that…”

Tears had started to flow down her cheeks.

“You have our most sincere thanks, Amamiya-kun!”

“Mom…”

Seeing her mom like this, Sumire realized how worried she must’ve been.

And how relieved she now must be.

Sumire’s dad pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.

“Amamiya-kun, I know this dinner can’t possibly repay all that you’ve done for our daughter,” he said kindly. “But we truly mean it when we say we are thankful for all that you have done. ...Please, come back anytime; our doors are always open for you.”

“Eh?” Sumire asked. “Then, does that mean you’ll give Ren-senpai your blessing?”

Her dad turned to her, slightly amused that she was asking such a question.

“...Heh, Sumire-dear, you’ve always had our blessing. After all...any partner that you yourself chose is bound to be a wonderful person.”

“!”

Her parents didn’t invite Ren-senpai in order to see if he was suitable. No...it was the opposite. They had always had faith in her.

Ren took that moment to speak up.

“Uhm, sir, if I may…”

“Hm?” Sumire’s dad asked. “What is it?”

“While I’m really grateful for your words,” Ren said happily, “I truly didn’t do much. Your daughter here...she’s the strong one. She found the courage to face her inner self; I simply supported her along the way.”

“Hahah, ever the humble one, aren’t you?”

“No no, not at all. And besides…”

He stole a glance at Sumire, who looked back with a questioning expression.

_“My parents made me realize something, Senpai...I saw just how much my parents had loved me for my true self.”_

“I didn’t do it all by myself,” Ren smiled. “Sumire...she’s told me of all that you two have done as well. If I’m deserving of any credit...then you two are as well.”

“!”

Sumire’s dad looked back with a shocked expression.

But after a couple of seconds, it turned into a soft smile, and he took off his glasses.

“...Is that so?”

And Sumire could’ve sworn that she saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes before he wiped them with his hands.

“I’m glad...Truly, really glad.”

...

After enjoying a heartfelt and talkative dinner, everyone pitched in to help clean up. Presently, Sumire’s dad was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Her mom was walking to and from the dining room to the kitchen, moving the plates over and packing the leftovers in the fridge.

That left Sumire and Ren alone in the dining room, wiping down the table and placemats. And as soon as the last plates were taken into the kitchen, Sumire let out a large sigh.

“Haah...I guess in the end, I was worried over nothing, huh?”

“I’d say. On the flip side, they seemed quite happy,” Ren replied. “I certainly didn’t expect them to invite me just to say thanks.”

“They truly are thankful for you, Senpai. My parents don’t cry often; in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad shed tears at all. But in that moment, they were relieved through and through. I think I understand just a little more now.”

“Eh? Understand what?”

“Hmm...I don’t quite know how to describe it,” Sumire said, pondering for a second. “Well, remember when I asked you what your parents are like? Something along those lines, I guess. To worry endlessly about the well being of your child, but to have unwavering faith nevertheless. To do your utmost in order to help them prosper...I suppose that’s just what it means to be a parent. And to hear from your child yourself that you made a positive difference: there probably could be no greater praise.”

Ren smiled knowingly.

“You have great parents.”

And all Sumire did was nod in agreement.

“...Yeah. ...I really do.”

“And they did a great job raising their daughter, too, if she can recognize all of that.”

“Heh, Senpai, you never let up, do you?”

“I was being serious, though. Well, this is just my opinion, but...”

He scratched his head, glancing away in slight embarrassment.

“...You’ll probably be a great mom someday.”

“!!”

Sumire’s face instantly turned into a tomato.

_‘And it didn’t even require some cheesy line…’_

“A-ah, sorry,” Ren quickly followed up, blushing a little himself. “That was probably a little bit out of line, huh? Sorry for saying such a weird thing…”

“No, don’t be,” Sumire said, shaking her head happily. “I wasn’t lying when I said it to my parents, you know. ...That you make me happy.”

“...Heh…”

Ren walked over and patted her head affectionately.

“And I hope I can continue to do so.”

Just then, Sumire’s dad walked into the kitchen.

“Amamiya-kun, thank you again for coming,” he said. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you want, and even stay the night if you so choose, but I thought I should let you know that it’s almost 10 PM. The trains will stop running soon.”

“Ah, it’s almost that late, huh?” Ren said, pulling out his phone to check the time. He gave a slight bow of thanks to him. “Thank you for the generous offer Mr. Yoshizawa, but I think I’ll head home for the day. I’ll be sure to come back sometime.”

Her dad smiled warmly, and simply replied with a single word.

“Itterashai.”

With those parting words, he left the dining room again.

“Well, I suppose I’ll get going then,” Ren said afterwards. “I’ll see you soon, Sumire?”

“Ah, actually, Senpai…”

She grabbed his hands as he put on his coat.

“Hm? What’s the matter?”

“Let me walk to the station with you,” she said with a slightly sheepish smile.

“There’s actually something that I forgot to tell you about…”

...

“Ehhh? You’re leaving?”

The pair were walking, hand in hand, through the bustling nightlife of Kichijoji. In Ren’s other hand, he had some leftovers that Sumire’s parents insisted he take with him, despite his protests.

“Yeah, unfortunately...I know it’s kinda sudden, but they just recently announced the training camp. And well, it starts on Sunday. So I’ll be missing school for a while.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Hmm, probably a week or so? I should be back by next Saturday.”

“Dang, missing an entire week of school?”

Sumire laughed softly.

“Ah, yeah, kinda crazy, huh? But, well...I’ve decided that I need to be able to do this much at least, if I am to reach the top of the gymnastics world. That’s the kind of dedication that’s needed to achieve my dream.”

“Dang. I know I’ve said it before, but I really do admire you for your resolve, you know that?”

“Ehehe, well, thanks…” Sumire said contently.

They continued to walk down the street, admiring all the sights with each other. And then all of a sudden...Ren spotted a store selling some specialized chocolate.

“Wait a sec,” Ren suddenly remembered. “This Sunday, so in two days...that’s February 12th. That means…”

‘Hm? Something the matter?” Sumire asked, following his gaze.

_‘Oh, that’s right...’_

“A-ah, no, it’s nothing,” Ren said quickly. “Just surprised how fast time has passed, that’s all. In any case, it’ll definitely get a little lonely without you here.”

Sumire’s gaze returned forward, her thoughts temporarily somewhere else, but quickly pivoting back to the conversation at hand.

“Will you miss me, Senpai?”

“Heh, is that even a question? Of course I will.”

“O-oh,” she said, grabbing the hem of her shirt. “Sometimes, I don’t really know what to say when you just say it straight…”

Ren smirked in response.

“Well then, it’s working.”

“...Senpai, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a playboy manipulating the delicate feelings of girls.”

“Oh? I only do it to you, though.”

“I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a good thing or not...”

They reached the end of the street, where the station was. Ren turned to face Sumire, her right hand in his left.

“Well, I would hope it’s a good thing. I really did mean it when I said I’ll miss you, after all. ...But only just a little.”

“ _Just_ a little?”

“I did say that I’d support your dream after all,” Ren said, smiling. “It’d be selfish of me to keep you here for myself after saying all that.”

Sumire giggled softly at his words.

_‘Really...could Ren-senpai get any more cute?’_

“I’ll be sure to call you every night,” Sumire said, laughing.

“Heh. You better.”

Ren checked his phone quickly to ascertain the time.

“Ah, shoot, I gotta go,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Well, in any case, thanks for walking me all the way here, Sumire. And good luck with your training camp. I know you’ll do great. I’ll text you when I get home, yeah?”

He was about to move forward for a hug, but before he could, Sumire tugged on his coat breathlessly with her free hand.

“Hm?”

She looked up at him expectantly with a smile...and took off her glasses.

“Heh, jeez...you’re hopeless.”

* * *

...

Four days later, Ren’s commute to school was just the tiniest bit lonelier.

Well, Sumire had already left two days ago, so he already didn’t have his usual partner that he walked to school with. But today was just slightly different.

It was Valentines Day, after all.

The infamous holiday that brought many couples together and left even more adolescent boys heartbroken. As he walked to school, he could practically feel the romantic tension in the air. Though, it was more like all the guys were just itching in anticipation.

“Hey hey, you get any chocolates yet?”

“Nah, not yet, but the day’s only started right? I can’t wait…”

“...Yo! Get this, dude! I just got some chocolate from Kiridera-san!”

“Wha? Doesn’t she have a boyfriend, though?”

“Well, yeah, it was just obligatory, but still…”

...And so on.

Morgana took that opportune moment to pop out from Ren’s bag and rub it in his face.

“Ohho, so it’s Valentine’s Day today? Too bad that Yoshizawa is at that training camp, huh?”

“You’re telling me, Morgana. But she’s working hard after all, so I can’t exactly complain about something as small as chocolate. Speaking of which though, you think I’ll get some obligatory chocolates from the others?”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Morgana shouted, suddenly excited. “You think Lady Ann will give me some chocolate?! Oh, and if it’s romantic chocolate...”

“Pfft, no way in hell you’re even getting obligatory chocolate. You’re just a cat, after all.”

“Ehhh? No way…”

He droopily put his paws on Ren’s shoulder. Ren almost felt sorry for the poor guy.

“Aw, cheer up,” he said, petting him. “If Ann gives me some obligatory chocolate, I’ll share some with you.”

“Really?! That’s a promise, okay?!”

“Heh, yeah, yeah.”

When Ren got to the school, he followed his usual steps to get to his classroom, and sat down at his desk. Morgana also did what he normally did, that being jumping into said desk. This time, though…

“Hm?” Morgana said all of a sudden after getting out of Ren’s bag. “This smell…”

He lept into Ren’s desk and disappeared, only to poke his head out a few moments later with a grin on his face.

“Looks like you got a secret admirer, Ren,” he said smugly.

“?”

Morgana went back inside, and reemerged with a cute stuffed teddy bear holding a heart.

“This was in your desk. It’s chocolate, I’m pretty sure; I can smell it.”

“Wait, really?” Ren said in surprise. “No way…”

He picked up the teddy bear from Morgana’s mouth and set it on his desk, inspecting it. The teddy bear had a red bow on the top of it, and the chocolate heart itself had black stripes running along it. Overall, it was a very cute and exquisite aesthetic; it was clear that whoever made it put a lot of effort into it.

The only thing was...there was no indication as to _who_ exactly it came from.

“Uh, Morgana? Is there like a note or something in there?”

“Nope, I checked already,” Morgana replied. “That’s why I said secret. Seems like whoever made it didn’t want you to know that it came from them?”

“Oh, really? That’s a shame, after all the effort they put into this. I would’ve liked to at least thank whoever made it, at least...”

“The heart of a girl is a complicated thing, you know?” Morgana said proudly, as if he was an expert on the topic. “Perhaps they’re satisfied just knowing that you got to eat their homemade chocolate.”

“Hmm, I wonder…”

...

“Uhm...Does this look familiar to any of you?”

Ren presented the teddy bear to the rest of the Shujin Phantom Thieves on the rooftop during lunch.

And...perhaps unsurprisingly, he was met with an exploding chorus.

“Whoa, that’s so cute!” Ann exclaimed. “Did a girl give that to you?! Name! I need a name!”

“Wow, it’s so well made! And the teddy bear is so soft...I wish I could make something that nice,” Makoto admired.

“WHAAAT?! Ren, you bastard!” Ryuji exploded. “Who was it?! And here I thought we were in this together...”

“Oh my gosh, that’s adorable! The girl who gave it to you must like you a lot!” Haru noted.

They all looked at Ren expectantly, their expression demanding answers.

“Whoa, hey, calm down you guys,” he tried, taking a step back. “...Like I said earlier, I don’t know who it’s from. I just found it in my desk this morning, but there wasn’t a note or anything.”

“Ehhh? That’s no fun…” Ann said in disappointment.

“So it wasn’t from any of you guys?” Ren asked.

The girls all looked at each other, but each one of them just shook their head.

“Ah, I see...so no leads after all. Well to be honest, it wasn’t even addressed to me. It’s possible that they even put it in the wrong desk.”

“Hmm, this is just my opinion, but I don’t think so,” Makoto argued. “They went through so much effort to make it, after all. There’s no way a girl that dedicated would mess up something like that.”

“I agree,” Haru followed up. “Anonymity aside, I’m pretty sure it was meant for you.”

“In any case, stop complainin! Even if it’s anonymous, you still got some chocolate...”

Ann let out an exasperated sigh at Ryuji’s self pity.

“Ah jeez, shut up will you?!”

She walked over to Ryuji, took something out of her pocket, and plopped a small goodie bag in Ryuji’s hand.

“I got you some chocolate this year, so stop crying already.”

“WHOAA, forreal?!”

“It’s just obligatory, though, so don’t get any weird ideas.”

“Ehhhh?” Ryuji complained. “Well, still...I’ll take it!”

Ann looked over at Ren and flashed a smile.

“I have some for you too, so be happy!”

“Heh, believe me, I’m not the only one who’s happy.”

“?”

“Ah no, nothing~.” Ren waved a hand in front of him.

Makoto and Haru both pulled out some chocolates out of their bag as well.

“Ah, I also have some chocolates for both of you too. Obligatory, of course,” Makoto said.

“These are just obligatory, but they’re still homemade,” Haru added. “So, if you’d like…”

Ren accepted the chocolate from the three girls with gratitude and a smile, saying he’d repay the favor on White Day.

Ryuji, on the other hand…

“WHOAAA, NO WAY?! This has gotta be the best Valentines ever!!”

...

Though lunch was exciting, the rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully.

And when the ending bell rang, Ren still had no idea who the teddy bear chocolate was from.

He packed up his belongings unceremoniously, and exited the classroom. Outside, the hallways were still bustling with activity, no doubt a bunch of guys still hoping to receive some chocolate, and a handful of girls mustering up their courage for a last chance at handing some out. While he walked past this crowd, Morgana popped out of his bag.

“So what’s the plan? Are you gonna stick around a little longer to try to find the person who gave you that chocolate?”

“Mmm, well…”

He was still undecided on what to do. His chances of finding that person were slim at best, but he still felt bad for not even acknowledging or thank them.

His mind was still contemplating those thoughts...when he saw a scene that reminded him of a certain someone.

“U-uhm, Kurochi-senpai, if you don’t mind...please accept this!”

A girl had her hand outstretched with some homemade chocolate, presumably handing it to her senior.

“O-oh, thank you for this! I gladly accept. I’ll be sure to repay you on White Day.”

The girl smiled with joy after he took it from her hands, and she quickly ran off.

Ren had the smallest sad smile on his face.

“...On second thought, Morgana...let’s go home.”

“Eh? Oh, okay, if that’s what you want,” Morgana said. “...Also, by the way, you said you got some chocolate from Ann? You remember our promise, right?! Right?!”

“...Heh, yeah, yeah, calm yourself, I remember.”

He dug out Ann’s chocolate from his pocket and broke it in half.

“Here, only half though,” Ren said. “It was originally for me, after all. I’d be betraying her feelings if I didn’t eat it myself.”

“Ooh, you’re the best, Ren!” Morgana rapidly bit into the chocolate, smearing bits all over his mouth. “Man, this is the best chocolate I’ve ever had…”

 _‘...Well, I said all of that, but in the end, I never actually ate the teddy bear chocolate, did I?’_ Ren thought.

Moving Morgana over slightly, he rummaged in his bag until he pulled out the chocolate that the teddy bear was holding. He unwrapped the delicate wrapping, and took a bite.

It was delicious.

...And the slightest bit bittersweet.

...

When he opened the door to LeBlanc, the first thing that Ren noticed was how unusually busy the place was.

Quite a few couples filled the booths. Either they felt like it was a good place for a Valentine’s Day date, or other places were just at full capacity and they needed an alternative.

...Probably the latter.

As soon as he walked in though, Sojiro spotted him.

“Oh, kid, there you are!” he said, quickly waving him over. “Man, I have no idea what’s going on today, but so many people have been coming in! I’m gonna need your help in the shop. You’re not busy are you?”

“Eh...?”

Ren paused just for the briefest of seconds.

“...Ah, nah, not really. What should I do first?”

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver, kid. Then, for starters, can you brew some coffee?”

...

“Haah...man, what a day,” Sojiro collapsed on one of the bar stools, as soon as the last couple had given their thanks and headed out. “I only get that amount of customers once in a blue moon.”

“Yeah, I’d say.” Ren looked out the window of LeBlanc, seeing the street lights illuminate the dark street. Before he knew it, the time passed well into nightfall. “We had customers coming in all afternoon, and it’s nearly 9 PM now. That’s probably more customers than you get in a typical week, old man.”

“Quiet, you. Just because something is true doesn’t mean you have to say it. ...In any case, it seems like that’s the last of them. Would you mind helping wash the dishes? I’ll clean up the countertop.”

“You got it.”

Ren got to work on washing the dishes in the sink, facing the wall. At the same time, Sojiro got up from the bench and picked up some wrappers from the counter to put it in the garbage. And when he got to the trash can, he saw a box in the shape of a heart.

“...Wait, kid. What day is it today?”

“Hm? It’s the 14th.”

“Ohh,” realization dawned on Sojiro. “So that’s why. Today’s Valentine’s Day right? No wonder there were so many couples.”

He looked towards Ren, who had been helping out in the shop all day, with a small smirk.

“Hey, don’t you have anything exciting going on? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year. Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy...”

“Hah! Don’t assume everyone is like you, old man.”

“Sure, but you’re not a half bad looking fellow yourself, so its-”

All of a sudden, Sojiro was interrupted by the sound of the bell chime on the front door.

“Oh, sorry,” Sojiro started, looking towards the door, “But we’re actually closed for the-”

“...”

“...Ohh, you should’ve just told me, kid.”

“?”

Ren, who was still washing the dishes and facing the other way, had no idea what Sojiro was talking about.

“Hah?” Ren said, shutting off the water and turning around. “Old man, what’re you-”

...And he too, stopped right in his tracks, as he locked eyes with the person who had just entered the cafe.

“Sorry to intrude, Senpai! I didn’t know you were still working.”

The person that had been on his mind the entire day was standing in the doorway, waving innocently, her red hair flowing behind her.

“Sumire?” Ren said, totally caught off guard. “What’re...what happened to the training camp?”

Sojiro spoke up, as if reminding the two that he was still there.

“...Well, looks like you two got some catching up to do. Here, I’ll leave the store to you. Oh, and don’t worry about cleaning up the place; I’ll do that tomorrow before I open.”

And with those simple words, he waved goodbye with a hand in the air, and walked out the door.

“Ah-hah...that’s considerate of him. I hope I’m not imposing. Err...Senpai?”

Ren still had the slightly stunned look on him.

“Eh? Oh, uhm…” he quickly composed himself. “No worries, Sumire. You’re totally fine. I’m glad to see you, as a matter of fact. But why…?”

“Ahah, sorry, Senpai, but I wanted to keep it as a surprise!” Sumire said, giggling. “It’s kinda a long story, so…”

She turned to one of the booth seats, gesturing towards it.

“Wanna sit?”

...

“Let’s see, where to start?” Sumire pondered, sitting across from Ren.

“Well, I guess this all started last week, when you came over for dinner. When we were walking back to the train station, you paused for a second. Remember? When you were looking at some chocolate? I caught you eyeing it.”

“Ah -- you saw that? It was such a small thing too.”

Sumire nodded. “Mhm. That’s when I remembered that Valentine’s Day was coming up...and that I wouldn’t be here during that time. You noticed that too, right? But you didn’t say anything.”

“Well, I didn’t want to make you feel bad about it. After all, I know how important gymnastics is for you. Compared to the effort you’re putting in, missing a Valentine’s Day didn’t seem like a big deal.”

Sumire responded by shaking her head.

“No, but it was actually the opposite, Senpai. After that, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Ehhh? What’s with that?”

“I couldn’t help it, okay?” Sumire defended herself. “Gymnastics is definitely important to me, but you’re important as well...”

“I get that, but you didn’t have to come this far just for me...”

Ren let out a small sigh, but despite his words...a smile slowly found its way onto his face. Reaching over the booth, he patted Sumire on the head.

“Well...thanks. I appreciate that you were thinking about me. Really. It warms my heart knowing that you came here just for me.”

“Ehehe…” Sumire responded happily to the gesture.

“So then? What happened after that?”

“Ah, right. Well, after you left, I bought a bunch of chocolate making materials, and spent all weekend perfecting my homemade chocolate!” she said proudly. “And then today, I just took the bullet train as soon as activities at the camp were done for the day. I’ll have to go back later tonight, but ah, I can worry about that later. More importantly though, how did you like my chocolate?! It came out pretty good, if I do say so myself!”

“Eh? Your chocolate?” Ren said, slightly confused.

_‘When did she give chocolate to me?’_

“Yeah, did you like it? The teddy bear was so cute, I just couldn’t help myself!”

“...”

Wait. What?

“Huuhh?!” Ren exclaimed. “That chocolate was yours?! The one in my desk?!”

“Oh, so you did get it, after all! Have you tried it yet?”

“How did you even get it there in the first place?”

“Ah, that? I made some arrangements,” Sumire smirked smugly. “But as for the details...that’s a secret!”

“Haah...the least you could’ve done was leave me a note letting me know it was from you…” Ren sighed.

“Hehe, Senpai, could it be that you were thinking about it the entire day?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well then, it worked, right?” Sumire giggled.

_“Well then, it’s working.”_

“...God, you are so cheeky,” Ren said, recalling the words he said a few days prior.

“Say what you want, Senpai, but you’re just as guilty.

“Heh, true enough. Guess you got me good, Sumire. ...Oh, and by the way.”

“Hm?”

“The chocolate was indeed delicious.”

Sumire beamed at Ren’s words.

“Hehe! Glad to hear it!”

“I haven’t finished it yet, but since you’re here, wanna eat some together?” Ren said, starting to get up from his seat. “Now that you’re here, there’s so much I wanna talk to you about.”

“A-ah, no, it’s okay, Senpai! I also wanna talk with you. ...Actually, to tell you the truth…”

Her voice slowly turned somber.

“That was one of the reasons why I wanted to come here today.”

“? To talk?”

“Yeah. Uhm…”

Sumire fidgeted slightly in her seat, but after a couple of seconds of contemplation, she hesitantly got up from her side of the booth and sat next to Ren.

“Well, I wanted to tell you what’s been on my mind. And I know you told me not to do it so much but...also, to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Ren tilted his head in confusion. “For what?”

“…”

Sumire stopped, hesitating to go any further. It was clear that whatever was on her mind weighed on her conscience.

“...Sorry, Senpai. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

“It’s okay, really. Take your time.”

So, Ren simply grabbed her hand and rested it in his palm until she was ready to talk again. After a couple seconds of silence, Sumire, spoke up once more.

“I think...this whole Valentine’s Day thing just made me realize the reality of the situation, I guess. And I feel slightly guilty for that.”

“? How do you mean?”

“Like, earlier: you said that missing one Valentine’s wasn’t a big deal for you, right? But I don’t want to so readily accept that.”

Sumire looked into Ren’s eyes with a slightly pained expression, and gripped his hand a little tighter.

“...I love you, Ren. I really do. And I want to make you happy, as your girlfriend. I want to go on dates with you. I want to experience new things with you. And I want to do regular coupley stuff, like give you Valentine’s Day chocolate, so that both of us can make happy memories together.”

“Oh, Sumire…”

“But, you know, Senpai? The average professional gymnast ends their career in their early twenties. Which means, for me, _this_ is the time that matters most. This is the time when I need to put the most focus into gymnastics. If I am to accomplish the dream that Kasumi and I made, then I have to dedicate my entire self to reaching that goal for the next couple of years, without distractions. And I just…”

Sumire bit her lip slightly, trailing off.

It was becoming all too apparent, in Ren’s head, just what must’ve bothered Sumire so these past couple of days.

“...I want to do all these things, but I’m faced with the fact that, like today, I have to choose between gymnastics and you. And that makes me feel terrible, as your girlfriend,” Sumire lamented woefully. “Like the fact that I can’t give you those happy memories. ...Like the fact that I can’t put you first, even though I love you so, so much.”

And before Sumire could say any more, Ren pulled her close.

“! Senpai?” Sumire said, her voice slightly muffled in Ren’s chest.

Ren had let this insecurity grow within Sumire, and for good reason. ...So it was his job to dispel it.

“Sumire...thank you for thinking about me,” Ren said softly. “It makes me happy. But you know...I think you’re mistaken; you don’t have to choose between gymnastics and me at all.”

“Heh?” Sumire’s face, still buried in Ren’s chest, looked up questioningly.

“It’s not a matter of one or the other, Sumire. Like you have in the past, there’s a path that lets you choose both. As I’ve said before, I want to help you reach the top of the gymnastics world. I want to support you as much as you can. So you’re not choosing, because your dream...is my dream as well.”

“Senpai...”

“And well, even without that…”

Ren ran a hand through his bangs.

“...I know I said it as an offhand remark when we started dating, but I was serious about the whole ten years thing.”

“! You mean…”

“Yeah. I’ll be here waiting, as long as it takes, Sumire. So it’s okay if you need to concentrate on gymnastics for these next few years, or if we can’t make an entire bunch of memories right now. I’ll be there with you every step of the way, until you reach the top, for as long as it takes. ...And when you do, we’ll have plenty of time afterwards to make those happy memories. We’ve got the rest of our lives ahead of us, you know? What’s a couple of years compared to that?”

“...Heh…”

Despite herself...Sumire couldn’t help but stifle a small chuckle.

“Eh? Did I say something weird?” Ren asked.

“Oh, no...it’s just weird, you know?”

“What is?”

“I know we’ve only been dating for around two weeks, but in that short time alone, I’ve been proven wrong, time and time again. Every day, I’ve thought that I can’t possibly fall more in love with you. But every day, without fail...you show me otherwise. It makes me feel...strong. And it makes me want to strive to be my best, for your sake.”

“It can be for your sake too, you know,” Ren said, chuckling.

“Oh, it definitely is,” Sumire said, slowly pulling out of Ren’s embrace. “...Kasumi told me something before. She said that she always performed best when thinking about someone she loved. And I think I finally understand what she meant by those words.

“When I think of how much you support me, it gives me strength. It encourages me to push myself to the limits, knowing that you’re watching. Because you see, all my life, I’ve been performing for myself and Kasumi, in order to achieve our dream.”

She looked Ren in the eyes with renewed vigor and happiness.

“...But now, I think I’ve found another reason to perform at my best. ...So watch me...Senpai.”

...Funny. Didn’t something happen like this before, a long time ago? And yet, this time...Ren could tell, that with every ounce of her body, she fully meant it.

“...Yeah. I’m watching. I’ll always be watching.”

Content with that answer, Sumire smiled happily and snuggled up to Ren, leaning her head on his shoulder. An overall cozy and comfortable position that Sumire never wanted to pull away from. And Ren, for his part, put his hand around her lovingly.

“...Hey, Senpai, I know I have to go back eventually, but...can we stay like this, just for a little while?”

* * *

...

**\- March. 14th -**

Ren had never really considered himself particularly lucky.

Around this time last year, he had been wrongfully convicted of a crime that he didn’t commit, earned the scorn of an influential politician, and gotten a stain on his record because the person he was trying to protect turned against him.

It didn’t get any better after that, either. Right after he transferred to a new school, he had expulsion threatened on him, and he was quickly drawn into a fool’s game that was basically designed to kill him whenever humanly possible.

So yeah; not particularly lucky.

However, despite that adversity, he found the light amongst the friends who fought alongside him. He was able to overcome his fate and emerge victorious.

“Heyy, Senpai? I made lunch for us again! Wanna eat on the roof?”

Sumire popped into Ren’s classroom, holding up two bentos with a smile.

...And somehow, against all odds, he was able to find love in a girl that loved him back.

“Ah, Sumire! Give me a sec,” Ren replied. “I’ll be right out.”

Organizing his desk, Ren tidied everything up and greeted Sumire by the door, patting her on the head affectionately.

“Ehehe, I made your favorite today! Be grateful!”

“Oh? You’re making it like once a week now.”

“Hmm...well since it’s for you, Senpai, I think I can make an exception.”

She turned around and started energetically walking towards the stairs, with Ren following closely behind. And when Ren watched how happy she was, he couldn’t help but think otherwise.

He had never considered himself particularly lucky. But to have been at the right place, at the right time, to help out the one he loved, so that she could now genuinely smile like this; so that she could enjoy her days and pursue her dream...

...That’s right. To be able to live out his days happily in peace, with the girl in front of him that he’d have the pleasure of calling his girlfriend for the past month…

Could there be anything more precious than this?

...

“Senpai, how’s it taste?”

One Sumire Yoshizawa looked eagerly at Ren, who took a bite of the bento that had been handed to him.

“Hmmm...mmm!”

Ren swallowed and gave his nod of approval.

“Dang, it’s even better than before, Sumire! I’m not sure how to describe it, but it tastes a little bit more tangy, without overpowering the sweetness. I’m actually impressed!”

Those words were enough to make Sumire’s day alone.

“Really?!” Sumire exclaimed in excitement. “I’m glad to hear it, Senpai! I’ve been slowly refining the taste with your feedback and your reactions, so it makes me happy to hear you say that.”

“Heh, you really put a lot of effort into your cooking, huh? Not that I’m complaining, of course. It’s an absolute treat being able to eat your homemade bentos.”

“Well you know I’ve always liked cooking,” Sumire said happily, “but it gets me more motivated when you compliment my cooking. Like I can make you happy with something that’s wholly my own, or something?”

She let out a soft giggle and leaned back in relaxation, looking upwards towards the sky.

“Hehe, just kidding! But, well, on a slightly more serious note...

“I know we haven’t really had a lot of opportunities to hang out and go on dates outside of school since I’ve been so busy,” Sumire said bittersweetly, “so I want to be able to do at least this much for you during school, at least. It may just be something simple, eating lunch together, but it’s quickly become the highlight of my days.”

“You don’t have to go out of your way to make me lunch everyday, though,” Ren smiled.

“Ah, no, it’s not like that, Senpai. Like I said, it’s something that I want to do, so it’s not out of my way. I like spending time perfecting my recipes and tailoring it to your tastes in any case, because I want it to be as delicious for you as it can possibly be. ...Actually, wait, now that I think about it…”

“Hm? What is it?”

_‘Spent two whole days before he hunted down a recipe for it! And then he spent all night trying it out in the kitchen. Didn’t get even a wink of sleep.’_

Sumire shook her head with a smile.

“Oh no, it’s nothing. It’s just, I remembered that my dad does the same thing as well.”

 _‘...That’s right, because Dad loved me so…’_ Sumire thought.

“That’s probably where I got it, I guess. Dedicating ourselves to perfecting the food for the ones we care about, I mean,” Sumire laughed slightly in embarrassment. “I did the same thing for your Valentine’s Day chocolate, too. Stayed up all weekend making it perfect.”

Ren’s eyes perked up upon hearing those words.

“Ah yeah, Sumire, I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Ren started.

“Hm?” Sumire questioned. She looked back to Ren. “What’s up?”

“Just wondering if you’re free today.” A grin found its way onto Ren’s face. “It is White Day today, after all. I know it’s a weekday, but well, it’d make me happy if I could take you out on a date.”

“Ah-”

_‘Oh right; I’d completely forgotten. Because after all, today is…’_

“...Sumire?” Ren said in concern, after she didn’t immediately respond.

“...Uhm! I’m sorry, Senpai!”

Sumire bowed her head in apology. “The truth is, I actually was going to go somewhere right after school.”

“Oh…is that so?” Ren said in disappointment.

“Ah wait, but that doesn’t mean we can’t!” Sumire quickly corrected, her hands shaking in front of her to clear the misunderstanding. “I just need to go somewhere; but afterwards, I’ll be free for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, really?” Ren’s face lit back up. “Then, if you’re willing, I’d love to do just that. Should we meet up somewhere after you’re done?”

“Hmm, actually…”

Sumire pondered for a second, but eventually, she settled on the obvious choice.

“...How about you come along, Senpai?”

“Eh? Sure, I don’t mind, but where exactly are we going?”

“Well…”

Sumire got up from her seat and walked over to the edge of the rooftop, looking down. Her face held a bittersweet smile as she watched the people below carrying on with their lives.

“...I was going to pay a visit to my sister.”

...

The smell of burning incense filled the air, slowly trickling away and getting dispersed by the wind that blew across the grass. Amongst that scene, two people stood, praying with incense offerings in their hands.

Sumire slowly raised her head from her bow, and gazed upon the tombstone in front of her.

**\- Kasumi Yoshizawa: May she continue to dance, now and forevermore. 2001-2016 -**

Ren too, raised his head. He stepped forward to put his burning incense in the incense holder.

“...But still,” Ren spoke up, “I didn’t know that today was Kasumi’s death day.”

“Ah, yeah, a bit coincidental, huh?” Sumire replied, following Ren’s actions. “It’s actually been on my mind for the past week, so White Day sorta just slipped my mind.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it -- that’s totally understandable. Please, take your time. If you want me to leave, too…”

Sumire quickly shook her head.

“No, don’t worry about it, Senpai. ...The truth is, this is actually my first time visiting Kasumi’s grave. Even when I thought I was Kasumi, some part of me was afraid, like I couldn’t accept the past, or Kasumi’s death. And ever since I regained my memories, I’ve wanted to come, but haven’t been able to work up the courage to do so.”

She pushed up the glasses on her nose, peering through them at Kasumi’s name on the tombstone.

“So, I think it was good that you actually came with, Senpai; you’re a big reason why I can finally come here, after all.”

“I still hold on to the firm belief that I didn’t do that much, you know.”

Sumire stifled a small laugh.

“Heh, right, right. We’ll leave it at then.”

Sumire slowly sat down on the grass, her legs folded atop itself. The breeze blew by them, leaving her auburn hair billowing behind her.

“Long time no see...dear sister. I’m sorry for being so late.”

She paused for a few seconds, unsure of how to pour forth the emotions that she’d held onto for an entire year.

But before she knew it, she just started talking. Talking, about anything, and everything.

“...It’s hard to imagine that it’s already been a year. To be honest, on some days, I wake up, and I still can’t believe it -- like I just woke up from some really long dream, or something. It’s weird to think that for the rest of my life, I’ll never get to eat ice cream with you or participate in gymnastic tournaments. Well, I guess that should be obvious, right?

“...In the very beginning, it was hard. ...Really hard. The grief and guilt tore at me, and I could do nothing but take the full force of it head on. There were definitely times when I didn’t think I would be able to take it anymore. As well as times when I just let myself sink. It got so bad that for a time, I deluded myself into thinking that I could just become you, and everything would be okay. At the time...I think that was one of the only ways I could cope. I told myself, ‘if Kasumi isn’t alive to accomplish her dream, then I’ll become Kasumi myself.’ I know, I know. Stupid, right? You probably want to smack some sense into me. Or perhaps...even a karate chop to the head.”

Sumire let out a small laugh, thinking about her time in the dream world.

“But luckily for you, dear sister...you didn’t have to, because someone did it for you.

“Kasumi...I want you to meet Ren-senpai. I met him around a year ago, by pure coincidence. He’s really something, you know? He’s so snarky, and he always finds a way to tease me one way or another. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s unusually competitive, and always wants to be the one to have the last laugh.”

“Hey…” Ren complained.

Looking up at Ren, Sumire flashed him a quick smile, before turning her head back.

“But despite all of that...he’s the kindest, most patient person I’ve ever met. He cares deeply for others, and he goes out of his way to make sure that everyone can be happy. In a lot of ways, he’s kinda like you, Kasumi. ...I’m sure you two would’ve been great friends.

“When I first realized I was deluding myself, I didn’t want to admit it. But Senpai was there for me, even as I actively tried to push him away. He’s dumb because he says that he didn’t do anything, but the truth is, he did his utmost to pull me back up to the light as I was finally giving in to the darkness. He’s why I was able to finally move on, and see you here today. ...And he’s now the person I hold dearest in my heart.”

Sumire paused and took a deep breath. Talking like this...it was still a little hard. Almost like, by talking in this way, she was acknowledging the end of this chapter of her life, and now had to move on. And Sumire, even if it was only a little...hesitated to turn that page.

“So much has happened to me over this past year. I’ve met so many new people; experienced so many new things. And now, there’s so many things happening in my life that make me genuinely excited; I truly, truly wish you could’ve been here to see it all as well.”

Pinched the blouse of her school uniform, Sumire held it out in front of her.

“See this, Kasumi?” Sumire said happily. “It’s Shujin Academy’s uniform! You always talked about how you wanted to go there because of its reputation for sports. And well I gotta say, their sports program is indeed pretty impressive! I’m a first year at there right now, but soon, I’ll be a second year. To be honest, the food that they serve leaves a little bit to be desired; that was the only thing I was slightly disappointed by. You’d probably agree with me on that end. Oh! But the teachers are all quite unique and memorable, in their own way. There’s this one grouchy teacher who always throws chalk at people...and this other one who speaks in broken english half the time. It was quite a big difference from our middle school, but honestly, now, I look forward to each and every one of their classes. It’s been...really fun...”

Sumire slowly dug her nails into her hands, trying to push herself to continue. ...She had made it this far. She needed to see it through.

“Uhm! I made a couple of friends while at school, too! I know you were probably nervous about that, huh? Well to be honest, they’re all Senpai’s friends, but they’re all nice people. Let’s see, there’s Ann-senpai. She’s reallllyyy pretty, you know? She’s half, so she has blonde hair and a really slender body. Basically model status! But despite that, she’s always super nice and asking me about my opinion on things. Oh, speaking of blonde hair, there’s also Ryuji-senpai, but his hair’s actually dyed. At first, he looked like a punk, so I got a little intimidated, but between you and me? I think he’s just a big softie on the inside. I mean, he’s always getting pushed around by the girls, but he never says anything about it. Then there’s Makoto-senpai. She’s really smart, in more ways than one. She’s also quite reserved and stiff at times, but I think that’s only natural, given that she comes from a police background and is the student council president, after all. Though, she has quite the cute and innocent side; it’s always fun to see that side of her emerge out of its shell. Anyway, I could go on and on about all of the friends I’ve made so far, but we’d be here all day!

“Ah, let’s see, let’s see, what else? Oh, Mom and Dad are doing fine as well! Mom...she’s still the same old, still overreacting to every small thing, and Dad is as understanding as ever. Dad actually learned how to make takoyaki recently; I know you hate it, but personally, I can’t get enough of his homemade takoyaki balls. These past couple of months...I’ve come to realize just how much they do for me, and how much they care. ...You must really miss them, huh? ...I know that they miss you alot. That just means I...I’ll have to love them enough for the both of us.”

By now, Sumire was starting to stumble on her words. She tried to fight back the pressure that was beginning to form in her eyes.

“Uhm! Well, speaking of which...I wanted to update you: I haven’t forgotten about our dream, okay?! Even if you’re not here, I still intend to honor that promise -- and I won’t stop until I reach the top of the gymnastics world, in my own unique way. I’m going to blow everyone away with my own original routine!”

A tear rolled down Sumire’s cheek, meeting her bittersweet smile.

“A-anyways...I’m not entirely sure where I’m trying to go by telling you all this. ...Kasumi, I know you’re probably worried about me. And...well? I don’t blame you. You always were the perfect older sister, and I was always the little sister desperately trying to follow in your footsteps. Now that I’m alone, it’s definitely been harder for me, finding a path for myself without you to guide me. I’m a bit clumsy, introverted, and sometimes forgetful. But...you know, Kasumi?! Over this past year, I think I’ve changed! Even if...even if it’s just a little!!”

She tried to wipe away the additional tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes, albeit unsuccessfully.

“I...I remember to brush my teeth every day now! I’m excited to go to school to learn new things! I have friends who care about me, and a boyfriend who makes me the happiest girl on Earth! I have supportive parents, who put everything behind me so that I can pursue the dream that we always wanted to achieve. And step by step, I’m finding my way towards my own happiness! So...so, I guess what I’m trying to say is…!”

Sumire held her head up high, full on tears streaming down her cheeks by this point.

“...You don’t have to worry about me, dear sister!! From here on out...I’ll be fine!”

And Ren, who was standing over Sumire, smiled knowingly as he bore witness to Sumire closing the book in front of her, ready to move on with her life.

_‘Heh. Just a little...huh?’_

...

Silence passed between the two of them as the words that Sumire spoke to Kasumi were scattered to the wind.

And eventually, after a long while, Sumire composed herself and dried her tears, slowly getting up.

“Feeling better?” Ren asked.

“Ah, yeah,” Sumire said, turning sheepishly to Ren. “Sorry you had to see all of that, Senpai.”

“Oh no, don’t be. I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough with me being here. And well...how should I put it? It was really moving. ...I’m sure Kasumi heard your words.”

“Yes,” Sumire nodded, looking to the tombstone. “I believe that as well. But...I don’t think it was necessary. I’m sure Kasumi already knows every single thing I told her.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Hm? Well…”

_“ Even if I may not physically be there anymore, I’ll be there to support you, because we’ll always be together!”_

_“I have seen your new-found resolve. So too, will I grow. And together...we will carve our own future.”_

“ _Violet was still standing. And in front of her...was Vanadis, shielding her.”_

Sumire gave a small smile, as all of the pieces fell into place.

“Well, Senpai,” Sumire said, twirling around to face him, “something just tells me that Kasumi’s been within me this entire time. ...After all, Personas are the strength of our heart made manifest, right?”

“Eh? Persona?” Ren asked.

“Ahah, nothing,” Sumire giggled. “Just talking to myself.”

“? Well, if you say so. Oh, but that reminds me…”

“What’s up?”

“You told Kasumi about that original routine that you were gonna do, yeah? Does that mean you were able to get your coach’s approval?”

“Ah…” Kasumi said, chuckling in slight embarrassment. “Well, eventually, yeah. She was really against it at the start though, you know? Saying that I wasn’t capable of it, and that it was way too unorthodox, so there was no way I would be able to win championships that way… ”

“Hah, yeah, I can imagine your coach saying that. What caused her to change her mind?”

“Hmm...well if I’m gonna be perfectly honest, I don’t really know. I tried everything I could, but she wouldn’t budge. By the end, I was pretty resigned to just trying another day. But when I thought of Kasumi, I realized I had to give it my all to convince her. So I chose the simplest approach: I looked her in the eyes and told her that I was 100% serious about it, conveying all of my emotions. ...And she accepted, funnily enough. Maybe she just realized I was too stubborn and wouldn’t take no for an answer? Or perhaps selfish?”

Ren shook his head, incredulous.

_‘Heh...No, Sumire. That’s not stubbornness, or selfishness. That’s…’_

“It was that important to you, huh?” he asked.

“Eh? Well...yeah. I’m not sure how to describe it, but it is.”

She clasped her hands together, reminiscing of the times she had with her.

“Despite being close, Kasumi and I have always basically been opposites. Kasumi’s routine has always been bold and daring. Mine has usually erred on the side of serene and graceful. Yet, despite that, we both agreed that we would reach the top, together. So doing it this way...it’s the only logical decision.”

“Bold words, for such a graceful lady,” Ren joked.

Sumire stifled a laugh at how appropriate that comment was.

“Hehe, you joke, Senpai, but to be honest, that’s just what needs to be done,” Sumire replied. “Combining Kasumi’s daring routine with my graceful one: it’s the best way for me to honor Kasumi, and uphold my end by accomplishing our dream. And in my eyes, this is the _only_ way.

“After all, only when I win with this kind of a routine will we _truly_ have accomplished our dream of reaching the top of the gymnastics world together. An act that holds both of our personalities; a harmony that contains the essence that is both Sumire Yoshizawa, and Kasumi Yoshizawa, woven into one: it wouldn’t be right otherwise. Don’t you agree?”

“!”

_“Unfortunately, I’m a selfish girl. Instead of choosing to be either Sumire and Kasumi...I choose both.”_

“I see…” Ren realized. “So this is what you meant by being selfish?”

Sumire flashed him a quick smile.

“Glad you’re quick on the uptake, Senpai!”

The breeze picked back up again, making the hair by her side flow behind her. She pushed up her glasses with confidence.

“...That’s right. I am myself, Sumire Yoshizawa, but I am also my sister as well. And when I get up on that stage, wearing Kasumi’s ribbon in honor of her...that couldn't be more clear.”

Ren could do nothing but smile at the girl who had grown up before his very eyes.

“...Yeah.”

And with that single word, Sumire stepped forward and latched onto his arm contentedly.

“Anyways...enough about that. We still do have our date after all. Ready to go, Senpai?”

“Ready whenever you are. Though, if you want to spend more time, we can always go another day. It is a special day for you, after all.”

Sumire shook her head.

“Nah. It’s true that it is indeed special...but now, in more ways than one.”

“...Is that so? I suppose I’ll have to take you out for White Day every year, then.”

“Hehe! That you will, Senpai.”

Turning towards the tombstone one final time, they both gave their goodbye bows, and started to walk towards the entrance.

“Oh, wait! I almost forgot!” Sumire said all of a sudden.

Turning around, she quickly ran back to the tombstone. She pulled out a single flower out of her pocket and knelt in front of the stone, laying it in front of Kasumi.

“Heey, Sumire?” Ren called out from behind her. “You good?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry Senpai!”

Sumire quickly got back up, and ran back to her awaiting partner, a new destination awaiting them.

Behind the pair, a breeze blew by the grave, pulling a single petal off of the flower.

And that violet pedal, riding on the winds, carried itself up towards the Heavens, along with the voice that echoed throughout.

 _‘...Don’t worry, Kasumi. Because I’ve found someone who loves me...as much as you._ ’

...

“Whooa, we’re so high up! Senpai, look, look!”

An excited Sumire pointed to the cityscape out the window, which was gradually getting smaller and smaller as they rose.

Ren looked contentedly at his girlfriend, who was absolutely enamored with the view outside. At her insistence, they returned back to her house so that she could change, saying that she wanted to wear nicer clothes for the date, and that her house was close to the memorial site anyways. She was wearing a white turtleneck, as well as a long, orange skirt. Overall, it suited her overall aesthetic, and it matched her hair, to boot. Ren too, came prepared, and brought his normal outfit with him to school, so he subsequently changed into them as well.

Sumire sat down next to Ren and snuggled up next to him.

“I was wondering where you were gonna take me Senpai, but I didn’t expect we’d go on a ferris wheel of all things. I love it, though -- it’s so romantic. And maybe it’s also a good thing that we pushed this off until later; the sunset right now is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Seaside Park is known for its ferris wheel after all, with its great view. I hear it looks even better at night when all the lights are lit up, too.”

“Ooh, really?! We gotta come back then!”

“Saying those words, she kicked her feet up and down happily, without a care in the world.

“My, you’re quite energetic, aren’t you?” Ren laughed.

“Ehehe, of course! Being in this ferris wheel, it kinda feels like we’re the only two people in the world. Don’t you feel that way?”

“My, I’d certainly hope not. I need the ferris wheel operator to help me get off this thing.”

“Ahh, jeez!” Sumire pouted. “You’re no fun, Senpai.”

She got back up and looked at the new view, now that they had gained altitude. Ren followed suit and stood next to her, putting an arm around her waist.

“See anything you recognize?” Ren asked.

“Hmm...oh, that looks like Shibuya over there!”

Sumire pointed to a large square surrounded by high rise buildings.

“Which means, Shujin Academy should be...ah! Right there!”

She moved her gaze south, and settled it on a white building surrounded by other office buildings.

“Hehe, how’s that? Isn’t my eyesight amazing? And I don’t even need prescriptions in these glasses!”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Ren said playfully, trying to sound unconvinced. “Maybe I’ll be more convinced if you could spot someone you knew over there?”

“Someone I know? Well, at this time...oh, maybe Ryuji-senpai, since he’s doing track again?”

Sumire giggled slightly at the thought.

“How bout it, Senpai? Think we can spot Ryuji-senpai from here? What do you think he’s doing?”

“Heh, probably something stupid.”

“You really think?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Ehhh...your confidence is kinda concerning, Senpai.”

“Ahah, what can I say? I’ve known him for so long.” He looked over at Sumire’s face. “Though come to think of it, I’ve known you for just as long too.”

“In that case,” Sumire asked curiously, looking up to face him, “if I was down there, what would I be doing right now?”

“Well, it is around dinner time...” Ren smirked, “...so eating. Definitely on your third helping of whatever it is you’re eating, and about to ask for your fourth.”

“...”

Sumire just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

“What? Oh c’mon, you totally set yourself up for that one.”

“…Look here, Mr. Amamiya-kun,” Sumire sighed in defeat. “I know you like to make fun of that, but we’re dating now, you know? Isn’t it rude to comment on your girlfriend’s eating habits?”

“You’re not going to change your love for eating now that we’re dating now, are you?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then I’m not going to change my love of teasing you for it, either. Only fair right?” Ren grinned.

“Ugh, no, not fair,” Sumire groaned. “You never play fair.”

“Would you rather I do?”

Sumire looked at the sly grin on Ren’s face.

_“...Honestly, this idiot…”_

But knowing there was only one correct answer, she smiled faintly.

“...No,” she said, leaning into his embrace a little bit more. “...Not at all.”

By now, they were approaching the very top of the rotation. Sumire could see for miles and miles of the city below her. And among it, she spotted spots that were near and dear to her heart.

“...Senpai, I know I’ve said it before, but I really do want to thank you,” Sumire said all of a sudden, while gazing at the cityscape.

“Eh? Why all of a sudden?” Ren asked.

“Ah, well, gazing at the city here...it really just reminded me of all the memories I’ve made with you, I guess.”

She pointed out a red shrine sitting atop of a hill, jutting out from its surroundings.

“See that over there? That’s probably Meiji Shrine. I remember all of the times we went there and you helped me out.”

Next, she pointed to a patch of green next to a body of water, surrounded by buildings.

“And that’s Inokashira Park, right? The amount of times we’ve been there, just enjoying each others’ company...that place holds many special memories for me as well.

“...And it’s not just those places. This entire city...LeBlanc, Shujin Academy; in this past year alone, I’ve made so many precious memories in so many different places. The people that live in this city too, the friends I’ve made along the way: I treasure them all dearly.

She gazed nostalgically at the sunset that was bathing the entire city in a radiant, golden light.

“But you know, Senpai? I’ve realized -- these places have always been there. The people have always been there. I just couldn’t see it all before. And it was you who brought that light back to my life. ...Now, more than ever, I’m looking forward to what’s coming. I’m excited for the light that is my future. So…this is what I wanted to say.”

With their ferris wheel cart now at the very top, the sun illuminated the pair, their heads amongst the clouds. Turning back to face Ren, Sumire stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

And after they parted, she gave him a smile that conveyed all of her feelings.

“Thank you, Ren.”

Ren glanced away, suddenly much more embarrassed than before.

“...If you’re really thankful,” Ren started,”would you mind doing me a favor?”

“Hm?” Sumire tilted her head. “What kind of favor?”

“Well...it doesn’t have to be all the time, but it’d be nice to hear you call me by that name just a _little_ more often.”

“Hmm...I don’t know...” Sumire teased. “I mean, even in my dream world where we had been dating for 4 months, apparently I still called you ‘Senpai’.”

“Ehh? What’s with that?” Ren complained. “...Then, did I call you anything different?”

“? Nope, it was still just Sumire.”

“Ok, so then what if I called you something else? Like a nickname?”

“Hehe, you’re awfully adamant about this, Senpai,” Sumire laughed. “It’s kinda cute. But that’s an interesting idea -- do you have one in mind?”

Ren paused for a second, thinking of an appropriate nickname.

“Then...Sumi.”

“...Eh? Su...mi?” Sumire asked, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Ren just gave a simple nod in response.

“Haah...that’s kinda lazy, don’t you think, Senpai? You literally just took the first syllable of my name. But…”

She smiled before getting up on her tippy toes again.

“...I love it...Ren.”

“Really? ...Then, I require a repeat performance...Sumi…” Ren trailed off, his cheeks slightly pink now as well.

Sumire blinked in surprise at this sudden transformation.

“Huh. Calling you by your first name really makes you meek, doesn’t it?”

“Ah, hush up...I admit defeat this time, so…”

“Ehehe, Ren, you’re so adorable…”

...The two silhouettes, created by the fading sunset, merged into one once more.

* * *

…

**\- March 19th -**

“So, it’s your final day tomorrow, huh?”

Sojiro brought up the topic to one Ren Amamiya, who was presently in the shop making himself some coffee.

“Yeah. It’s been a hell of a year,” Ren said, putting the coffee in a cup. “Thanks for taking care of me all this time.”

“You were real trouble, you know. ...But still. It’s been a fun year.”

“Try not to miss me too much, old man.”

“Heh, that’s my line,” Sojiro smirked. “Well, I’m going to go to the grocery store. You should go see your friends too; I’m sure they all want to see you on your last day. Just make sure you lock up the shop before you leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Morgana, out of nowhere, chose that opportune moment to jump onto one of the stools.

“I’m gonna head out too,” he said. “Wanted to take care of some things as well. But I mean, I’m coming with you anyway, so i’ll see you later as well.”

And with that...both of them left the shop, leaving Ren by himself on his last day in the city.

Now then, where to go…?

He picked up his phone, about to unlock it...when he heard the chiming of the bells on the door.

“Hm?”

He looked to the door, only to find someone who he hadn’t seen in ages. He smiled in acknowledgement.

“My, what a pleasure...Doctor.”

Maruki stood in the doorway, returning that gentle smile that he always had.

“Oh no, please, I’m no longer a doctor; I’m just regular old Maruki now. ...It’s good to see you doing well, Ren.”

“Nah, you’ll always be Dr. Maruki to me. ...But likewise,” Ren smiled. He got up from his seat, and gestured towards the stool next to him. “Please, take a seat. Would you like some coffee?”

“Ah, no,” Maruki started. “I just wanted to drop by. I won’t take up too much of your time.”

“Nonsense, I haven’t seen you in so long,” Ren said. He walked behind the counter and pulled out some coffee beans from a jar. “I can do at least this much, for a friend. Please, I insist.”

“Heh...friend, is it?”

But slowly, Maruki gave a nod.

“...Very well. Thank you for the hospitality, Ren.”

...

The two of them sat next to each other, drinking coffee together. No-one really said anything for a while, instead just soaking up each other’s presence. But finally, after a couple of minutes, Maruki set down his cup and broke the silence.

“I heard from Yoshizawa-san that you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Yeah. That’s right.”

“I see. ...I apologize for coming by at the very last minute, then.”

“No, don’t be,” Ren shook his head. “I’m just glad to have been able to see you at all before you left. It’s understandable. You needed some time.”

Maruki took another sip of his coffee.

“I figured before you left, I would let you know how I’m doing. Yoshizawa-san probably told you some of it, but I wanted to let you hear it from my own mouth. I think I owe you that much, after all that you’ve done.”

“I think Sumire did most of the work, though.”

“Oh yes, Yoshizawa-san has definitely been most supportive,” Maruki chuckled, “but I think you are deserving of some of the credit as well. Thanks to the both of you...I think I’m ready to start over.”

“Start over, you say?”

Maruki nodded ever so adamantly.

“Yes. It’s been a long month, since we last fought in the Metaverse. I’ll admit, at the start, I still was in denial. I felt like I was going to drown in my sadness, once again.”

“Well, now...that sounds strangely familiar. How’re you doing now?”

“Much better, mostly thanks to Yoshizawa-san. This might sound a little bit odd, but she saved me, in a way. Talking to her, and listening to her compelling experiences, I realized: people really can heal. Life will change. And people have the power to overcome themselves, just as she has.

“...So I want to start over, as a counselor. Only this time, I want to use the strength that is wholly my own. I want to use the strength I’ve gained from these experiences to impact lives for the better. Yoshizawa-san told me all about how you helped her get back on her own feet. Now, she’s helping me get me back on mine. So too, do I want to return the favor for others...and I think the best way to do that is to pick up my counseling profession once again.”

Maruki chuckled again, trying to hold in his own laughter.

“In other words, I want to be like you, Ren,” he smiled. “...A person who inspires a positive change in others.”

“Careful there, Dr. Maruki. I don’t think becoming like me is exactly an admirable life goal. I do steal other people’s hearts, after all.”

“Hah! Very true. Well, then…”

He pulled out a fresh business card from his pocket, and laid it on the table. On it, the words, “Dr. Maruki, Counseling Services” were written on it, as well as a phone number and email address.

“Consider my heart, and my sin, stolen then. ...I hope we can continue to maintain contact even after you leave, Ren.”

Ren smiled, and stuck out a hand to the man in front of him who was lonely no more.

“My phone’s open anytime, Dr. Maruki. ...It would be my honor, dear friend.”

“‘Friend’ again, huh? ...But yes. You’re right.”

Maruki shook the hand in front of him firmly.

“Then, looking forward to it...friend.”

...

“Ah! Look at the time!” Maruki said, around 20 minutes of conversation later. He set down his now empty cup and put on his coat. “Sorry, I should really get going. It was nice talking to you and catching up, but I’m sure you have many others that you need to see before you leave.”

“I’m not that popular, Dr. Maurki,” Ren said lightheartedly. “But regardless, it was nice seeing you again before I could leave. I wish you well.”

“And you as well, Ren.”

With those parting words and a wave, Dr. Maruki left the shop, a new road ahead of him.

“Now...where was I?” Ren said out loud.

He opened his phone, and navigated to the messages app.

Messages from all of his fellow friends and confidants lit up his phone, telling him that they wanted to see him before his last day, and where to meet them. Scrolling through all of them, however, he strangely noticed that one person in particular didn’t message him at all.

“Heh. I guess the competitions never really end, do they, Sumi?”

Well, not like he would lose. After all: he hated losing.

“Time to go, then.”

He drank the last of his coffee and put on his coat, already knowing exactly where to go.

...

A light breeze blew past Ren Amamiya, carrying the scent of a fresh start, and a new beginning.

Overhead, the once bereft trees of Inokashira Park were green once more, signaling that Spring was, indeed, here. The new season of bloom had begun.

No matter how many times Ren walked in this park, it never failed to bring peace to his mind. The lake was as popular as ever, with couples in canoes drifting around on its surface. And the grass, a lush green, invited all to sit down and appreciate the tranquil atmosphere.

For Ren though, he would have to save that for another day.

Moving through the park, he continued to walk until he spotted a familiar bench.

And sitting on it, her back facing him, was an adorable redhead, her hair billowing in the spring breeze.

Ren smiled knowingly and walked over to the bench, putting a hand on Sumire’s head from behind.

“...Let me guess,” Sumire said after a couple of seconds of silence. “Just a hunch?”

“Heh. Perhaps. But then, what about you? For you to sit here, without sending me a text.”

“Nah, that wasn’t a hunch, Senpai. I just knew.”

“My my, that’s some confidence. No practice today?”

“Ah, yeah, Coach actually said I could take today off as a reward for placing 1st at the regional qualifier. Surprising, right?”

_‘Just today, of all days, huh? How...convenient.’_

“Surprising you say? ...Nah, not at all.”

Ren walked around the bench and sat down next to Sumire, taking one of her hands and resting it in his palm. Sumire continued to watch the couples by the lake nostalgically.

“...So tomorrow’s the day, huh? You’re finally leaving,” she finally said.

“Yeah. Will you be sad?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, Senpai,” Sumire said cheerfully.

“Wanna come with then?”

“Seriously?”

“Of course.”

“I have to say, that’s really tempting. I would love nothing more than to do that, but I think you’d get too spoiled.”

“Nonsense,” Ren objected. “There’s no such thing as too much Sumi.”

“Oh?” Sumire looked over, raising an eyebrow playfully. “You may come to regret those words one day, Ren.”

“Hah! Is that so?” Ren smirked, accepting that challenge. “Give me your best shot then.”

“You’d like that very much, wouldn’t you?”

“I _am_ a simple man, after all.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Sumire laughed, punching him in the shoulder playfully. “...Because, well, as unfortunate as it is, it seems we’ll have to part ways, at least temporarily.”

“...Yeah. Though, contrary to what you just said, you don’t seem to be too sad about it.”

“Hmm…” Sumire mulled that statement over, unconsciously weaving her fingers with his. “It’s a sort of bittersweet feeling, I guess. I won’t be able to do things like walk to school with you anymore, or make you homemade bentos, or go on dates, at least for a little while. So on that end, it’s a little sad.

“But you know, despite all of that, I just can’t find myself to be too bummed out by it. Because even though you won’t be here physically, you’ve given me so many things to remember you by. The memories I’ve made with you this year alone: they warm my heart whenever I think about them.”

“Even so, it does pain me to think that I might make you a little lonely,” Ren said.

Sumire gently laid her head on Ren’s shoulder in response.

“No, it’s okay, Ren. Because you see: even though I may be a little sad...I’ll never be lonely. Our paths may split here for now, but I’ll never truly be alone, because we’re both moving towards the future that we want for ourselves. And this dream of mine: it’s now loaded with thoughts of you. I want to perform at my best, so that you won’t be able to take your eyes off of me. So that you won’t be able to pay attention to anyone else but me.

“...And so that, wherever in the world you are, you’ll hear about me, Sumire Yoshizawa, the girl who took the gymnastics world by storm.”

Sumire slowly stood up, and after taking two steps forward, spun around to face Ren, her hair flowing in an arc.

“That, is who Sumire Yoshizawa is.”

“That is indeed the Sumire I know,” Ren smiled.

“And it’ll be who she’ll continue to be!” Sumire agreed. “This dream of mine: I’ll never lose sight of it again.

“So, Senpai, as proof of that promise...I want you to have this.”

She took off the glasses that she was wearing, and extended it as a gift to the one before her.

“Your glasses?” Ren asked curiously. Sumire gave a nod of acknowledgement in response.

“Yes…These glasses have always been a part of me. They represent who I am, and they’re something that is distinctly me, especially because I only wear them for aesthetic purposes,” Sumire chuckled. “But now, I want you to hold onto them, as proof of my resolve to my future. And when we meet again, I’d love to peer through those same glasses to see what kind of a future you’ve made for yourself.”

She gave a smile that came from the bottom of her heart.

“Because, to borrow someone else’s words...know that this is not a goodbye, Ren! This is only the start of our future together. And these glasses that I give to you: they serve as the promise of that.”

“!”

Ren blinked in surprise at Sumire’s proclamation...but it was quickly replaced with an understanding smile. Yes; this was how it was meant to be.

“Heh. I see how it is. Then…”

He took off his own glasses, and extended his own hand out, just like her.

“A memento for you to remember me by as well, for while we are apart. ...As well as my own promise, to you.”

“Promise?” It was now Sumire’s turn to ask.

“Yep,” Ren smiled. “I don’t know what the future holds for me, but I can promise you one thing: I wouldn’t want to see it with anyone else other than you, Sumi.”

“!!”

Upon hearing that line, Sumire’s cheeks instantly flushed.

“Agh...you and your cheesy lines,” Sumire muttered embarrassingly.

“Ah?” Ren smirked. “So you admit that you like those words?”

“Ah, jeez...Okay, okay, fine, I admit it. I lied back then. I like them. ...I always have.”

“Then, it’s my victory?”

“Psh. Whatever you say, Senpai,” Sumire responded playfully.

_‘Though, I wonder who’s the real winner, in the end.’_

Still standing, Sumire walked forward and exchanged glasses with Ren. Wasting no time, she put her new found memento on herself.

“How do I look…?” Sumire asked, these new glasses slightly more squarish than her old one.

Ren put on his new pair as well, and upon peering through it, he stifled a small laugh.

“Pfft! Uhm, you look great, Sumi. Really.”

“Ah! Hey! What was that for?! Honestly, I swear...”

Sumire began to complain in earnest about how Ren was always making fun of her. But as Ren continued to listen...he couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh.

“Like, you can at least try to...eh? What’s so funny?” Sumire asked all of a sudden.

“Ah, no, it’s nothing, Sumi. I just couldn’t help but think that...this must be what it’s like.”

“? What it’s like?” Sumire asked.

“Yeah. To be with you, together, in this dance that can only be for the two of us. In this dance known as love, it takes two to tango. Or something along those lines, I guess. You should know, right? Since you do this kind of stuff.”

“I’m a gymnast, not a dancer, Senpai.”

“Same thing, isn’t it?”

“Not even close,” Sumire rolled her eyes playfully.

“But…Maybe you’re right.”

She extended a hand to Ren, offering to pull him up from the bench.

“There’s still time left until you have to leave tomorrow, right? ...How about it, Ren? Would you like to be my dance partner for the rest of the day?”

Ren gazed at the girl in front of her, now standing and offering him her hand. And with the way she confidently smiled with new glasses upon her face, her crimson hair flowing in the breeze behind her...there was only one word that could possibly describe her.

“...It would be my honor, Sumi.”

She was nothing less than positively radiant.

He took her hand happily, onwards to the balls and dances to come.

And Sumire, for her part, wasted no time in standing side by side with the one who had been there with her since day one.

“So, Ren...what shall we do today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Though endings are always bittersweet, this has always been where I have envisioned the end of this particular story. It has been a long journey reaching this point, but I can happily say that I have sufficiently told the story that I intended to tell when this was nothing more than an idea in my mind. Originally, I had envisioned this to be a quick story of maybe 5-6 chapters with a 3 week timeframe. 11 chapters and nearly 2 months later, this passion project of mine has finally come to a close, much bigger and ambitious than I had previously thought, but I don’t regret a single thing about it.
> 
> Speaking on this particular chapter in particular: I’ve always had mixed feelings for the true ending of Persona 5 Royal. While there was nothing particularly horrible with it per se, it felt like a massively missed opportunity, and in my opinion, didn’t quite line up with the themes that it had previously built upon. The feeling that the ending could’ve been so much was actually my original motivation for embarking on this project, and there’s three things in particular that I wanted to change:
> 
> 1\. I didn’t really understand why they didn’t add goodbyes for Maruki and Sumire on the last day. These characters were an important driving force of the third semester, but the game doesn’t even let you have a proper goodbye with them, which honestly kind of felt like a slap to the face. I get that for example, Sumire is busy with her gymnastics, but that seems like a lame excuse to me. It doesn’t even have to be anything particularly special. Just....something.
> 
> 2\. What’s more, I feel like the way they handled the endings of these two particular characters just felt kind of silly. Like, Maruki becomes a taxi driver, of all things? Even if they wanted to show him ‘starting over’, there must’ve been other professions that illustrated his growth. The theme of him starting a new life doesn’t do much when it is literally him starting from 0 and somewhat abandoning his character development by choosing something random.
> 
> Then there’s Sumire. It’s a small thing, but I dislike how they changed Sumire back into Kasumi’s appearance at the end of her social link, even if it is to honor her. It kind of felt like a betrayal of Sumire’s growth, because Sumire’s story is all about accepting that she wants to live as Sumire, not Kasumi, and taking the look of Kasumi at the end of it is like throwing that acceptance out the window. It would have made way more sense for her to retain her own appearance in her daily life, and don the likeness of Kasumi while she was performing to remember the dream they made together. So...that’s what I did.
> 
> 3\. And finally, undeniably the most important thing: no ferris wheel date with Sumire. Pure. Injustice. 
> 
> These things were enough to spur me to write my own story and ending, something which I rarely do. And I know that this note is already becoming way too long on top of a super long chapter, but if you’ve made it this far, I just want to take this time to personally thank every single one of you. Every comment, bookmark, and favorite encouraged me to write my personal best. Even if all you did was just read to the end, there can be no greater honor for a writer than for someone to read the story that they chose to tell, in its entirety.
> 
> And, who knows? Seeing everyone’s positive words, I feel emboldened to take up my pen once more and write more stories in the future. Inspiration rarely strikes me so, and no-one really knows just what the future will hold, but...something tells me that it will be sooner, rather than later.
> 
> So to that optimistic hope, I say: may we look forward to our dances together in the future.


End file.
